EL DESEO NO MUERE -ADAPTACION-
by lorena anahi swan cullen
Summary: A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Bella no podía olvidar la humillación de que había sido objeto cinco años atrás, cuando Edward Cullen la había rechazado. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo, pero las heridas no estaban curadas por completo. Ella no amaba a Edward, pero el recuerdo de su rechazo la había convertido en una persona triste y amargada...
1. capitulo 1

**ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA MUY BUENA QUE LEI UN DIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA HISTORIA DE PENNY JORDAN CON LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER POR LO QUE NADA ES MIO SOLO LA PASION POR LEER NOS VEMOS**

**ESTO ES UNA PEQUEÑA RESEÑA DE LA HISTORIA:**

**Título de la novela: El Deseo No Muere (1987)**

**Título Original: Desire never change (1986)**

**Editorial: Harlequin Ibérica**

**Sello / Colección: Bianca 287**

**Género: Contemporáneo**

**ESTA HISTORIA TIENE LENGUAJE ADULTO EN ALGUNOS CASOS ABSTENERSE DE LEER A LAS PERSONAS SENCIBLES**

_Protagonistas: Edward Cullen y Isabella Swan_

**_Argumento:_**

**_A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Bella no podía olvidar la_**

**_humillación de que había sido objeto cinco años atrás,_**

**_cuando Edward Cullen la había rechazado._**

**_Había transcurrido mucho tiempo, pero las heridas no_**

**_estaban curadas por completo. Ella no amaba a Edward,_**

**_pero el recuerdo de su rechazo la había convertido en una_**

**_persona triste y amargada... El odio era el único_**

**_sentimiento que podía albergar su corazón._**

**Penny Jordan – El Deseo No Muere**

**Capítulo 1**

**—Bella... ¿Estás segura de que estarás bien?—¡Oh, papá! ¡Claro que sí!**

**Un ligero rubor se extendió por la piel de Bella. Una piel fina y blanca que contrastaba con su larga cabellera color Chocolate. Sus ojos eran de tono usualmente chocolate, pero cambiaban de color de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo. En ese instante, sus ojos tenían tonalidades violetas, indicando la impaciencia de la joven por su padre. Ella trataba de darle confianza y él se preocupaba por su bienestar. Bella había vuelto de Escocia apenas hacía tres meses y se daba cuenta de que su padre estaba desconcertado por su transformación. Bella había dejado de ser una muchacha y se mostraba como una espléndida mujer de rara y exótica belleza.**

**Su padre se mostró preocupado cuando Bella le anunció que ella y Jacob deseaban comprometerse; argumentó que ella apenas si tenía dieciocho años de edad y que aún no sabía nada de la vida. Bella**

**respondió, a su vez, que su propia madre la había dado a luz a los diecinueve años, y la cara de su padre se ensombreció cuando ella mencionó ese hecho. Hacía diez años de la muerte de su madre y del pequeño que debió nacer. Pero Sir Charles Swan no había intentado casarse otra vez.**

**Cuando contrajo matrimonio con Rene Dwayer, no era sino un pobre terrateniente de las tierras altas de Escocia. Ahora era un rico negociante de enorme prestigio. Era el propietario de la Dwayer Oil Company llamada así en honor de la madre de Bella, que explotaba grandes yacimientos petroleros en el Mar del Norte. Por otra parte, Sir Charles nunca lo mencionaba, pero vigilaba celosamente el porvenir de Bella, su única hija.**

**Sir Charles no pudo reprimir un hondo suspiro al contemplar a Bella.**

**Hacía seis semanas, en Navidad, él tuvo que marcharse al Medio Oriente por negocios. Bella tuvo que pasar la temporada con la familia de una amiga de la escuela en Jersey. Allí, conoció a Jacob Black, con quien salía a menudo y del que acabó enamorándose. Por su parte, Sir Charles y su posible yerno no se conocían aún. Jacob trabajaba en negocios hoteleros y tenía algo que atender en Jersey, pero él y Bella habían vuelto a reunirse durante la Semana Santa y, como resultado de ese encuentro, ella había vuelto a casa llevando orgullosa un anillo de compromiso.**

**La joven hubiera querido casarse cuanto antes, pero su padre había impuesto como condición que ella cumpliera los diecinueve años de edad.**

**Los dos sabían que eso era sólo para poner a prueba la veracidad de su amor. Bella condescendió porque estaba segura de su amor por Jacob,y de ser correspondida. Pero también sabía que su padre no aprobaba su compromiso, él olvidaba lo que era tener dieciocho años y estar enamorada. Para Bella no existía otro presente ni otro futuro que no fuera Jacob.**

**Antes de conocer a Jacob, ella era sólo una adolescente embebida en los estudios. Sólo había conocido a alguno que otro muchacho a través de sus amigas y compañeras de escuela. Jacob era tan distinto a todo lo que Bella sabía de los hombres, que la joven estaba sorprendida de que a sus veinticuatro años de edad él supiera tanto de tantas cosas. Sobre todo, cómo hacerla vibrar de ternura con sus caricias y sus besos. No habían hecho el amor aún. Ambos esperarían hasta estar formalmente casados. Mas a pesar de la comprensión mutua ella anhelaba con pasión sentirse plenamente en sus brazos.**

**Para poder casarse, faltaban aún nueve meses, y corrían el riesgo de que Jacob fuera trasladado fuera de Jersey por la empresa. Desde que se habían conocido, él siempre le había hablado de sus planes. Jacob quería tener su propio hotel de lujo, a ser posible en el Caribe. Algo así como un nuevo Edén. Aunque claro, Jacob reconocía abiertamente que ello le llevaría años de trabajo duro y constante. No importaba. Bella le escuchaba siempre fascinada por el matiz de madurez que él imprimía a su vida. Le hacía sentirse adulta y lista para vivir. Mientras tanto, Jacob ya llevaba trabajando en los hoteles de la compañía bastante tiempo. En Jersey llevaba ya casi dos años. Y él esperaba con justicia una pronta promoción.**

**—Imagínatelo tan sólo. Comenzaríamos vida de casados en Barbados.**

**Jacob le comentaba eso como una esperanza, pero también como algo posible. Bella lo escuchaba gozosa, mas después, al reflexionar, había sentido preocupación y pena porque el vivir en Barbados la separaría totalmente de su padre a quien apenas si estaba comenzando a conocer.**

**Y aún más, al regresar a casa, lo primero que le había dicho su padre fue que quería que trabajara con él como su secretaria de relaciones públicas.**

**Los negocios de su padre le imponían el viajar constantemente. Bella podría ayudarlo. De hecho, no sólo tenía el talento necesario, sino que eso era lo que él esperaba de ella. Mientras tanto, la joven vivía con su padre en la residencia de Aberdeen, su hogar, al lado del ama de llaves, la señora Clearwather, a quien Bella estimaba sinceramente.**

**—Bien, apenas tengo tiempo para coger el avión— musitó Bella a su padre—. Es mejor que me marche y... papá, no te preocupes. Ten la seguridad de que jacob y yo nos amamos. Todo saldrá bien.**

**Se abrazaron y ella besó su rostro con ternura.**

**Sir Charles trató de sonreír para darle confianza a su hija. El hombre se preguntaba cuál sería la reacción de la joven si se enterara de que había mandado que hicieran una investigación sobre su prometido. Las pesquisas no arrojaron nada escabroso o siniestro de Jacob Black. Él no tenía más que su salario. Pero en el pasado de Sir Charles Swan también había habido momentos semejantes. Sobre todo al inicio de su matrimonio. Ahora, el hombre se podría dar el lujo de sostener a una docena de yernos para su hija, su única heredera. Sir Charles, meditabundo, se acercó a la barra del aeropuerto para mirar a la muchacha ascender al avión a lo lejos. Se podría decir, por su porte, que había mucho de celta en ella y, a la vez mucho de los Swan, una**

**especie de aura mística capaz de soportar cualquier prueba de carácter.**

**Quizás eso era lo mejor de ella, su sentido de la determinación y del valor.**

**Por ello, su padre sabía muy bien que no podría detenerla ni hacerla cambiar de opinión.**

**Ya instalada en el avión, Bella trató de pensar en Jacob y no en los presentimientos sombríos de su propio padre. Pero la mente de la joven se dirigió hacia el porvenir. Jacob se mortificaría al saber que no podría casarse de inmediato como lo tenían planeado. Pero ella estaba disgustada también. Jacob la convenció de que urgiera a su padre a cambiar de opinión, pero ambos habían presentido que eso no sería posible. Una de las facetas de la personalidad de Jacob que más estimaba Bella, era su comprensión.**

**—Es natural que tu padre recele de mí. Lo normal es que trate de**

**conservarte a su lado— le había dicho Jacob con una sonrisa de**

**condescendencia—. En ese sentido, puedo ser generoso con tu padre. Él tiene que dejarte ir y yo te tendré para toda la vida.**

**Oh, el bienamado y generoso Jacob. Bella cerró los ojos y se reclinó en el asiento tratando de visualizarlo en su mente. Lo veía sonreír con su pelo rizado y su cuerpo musculoso. No era tan alto como su padre, pero era mucho más fuerte físicamente.**

**—El problema contigo es que nunca haces lo suficiente por ti misma.**

**Siempre colocas a alguien delante de ti— le dijo Alice, su amiga íntima,cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella titubeaba ante la proposición de compromiso de Jacob, después de que ella los presentara.**

**Tal vez era verdad. Pero lo cierto era que Bella estaba aún demasiado indecisa por la influencia que Jacob tenía sobre ella. Él era el primer hombre que había conocido. Le hubiera gustado en ese momento poseer la seguridad y la confianza en sí misma que comunicaba Jessica Stanley, la recepcionista del hotel que llevaba Jacob en Jersey. Jessica era alta y rubia, sofisticada y elegante, con el tipo de figura que hace que los hombres se encandilen mirándola. Bella presentía que Jessica la despreciaba, pero no sabía por qué. Cuando se lo confesó a Jacob con timidez, él rió.**

**—Jessica es una mujer, Bella. A ella sólo le interesan los hombres. Está celosa de ti y de tu juventud.**

**¡Claro! Una devoradora de hombres, tal y como la había descrito Lauren.**

**Pero era la primera vez que se sentía rechazada.**

**El vuelo a Jersey fue breve. Bella bajó del avión envuelta en el nuevo brillo del sol de julio. Esperaba encontrar a Jacob, pero no había señales de él. La joven recogió su equipaje y fue a coger un taxi, pero justo en el instante de salir del aeropuerto, un coche deportivo se acercó velozmente haciendo chirriar las llantas.**

**Jessica Stanley descendió del automóvil segura de sí misma, vestida con pantalones cortos y una blusa más que reveladora. Bella sintió que se hundía. Jessica venía a buscarla sin duda, y al parecer tenía prisa.**

**—Hola, Bella; vine a buscarte porque Jacob me lo pidió. Pero no hay maleteros cerca de aquí, así que tendrás que llevar tu equipaje tú misma.**

**Yo ya he hecho mi parte. ¿Un nuevo guardarropa para sorprender a**

**Jacob? ¿Es que no te han dicho que lo único que necesitas para**

**comprometer a un hombre es lo que la naturaleza te dio?**

**Bueno, aunque en tu caso creo que la naturaleza fue algo mezquina. La intensa mirada azul de Jessica recorrió el cuerpo de Bella como si observara un animal. Ella no dijo nada pero estaba furiosa. Cogió el equipaje con firmeza y comenzó a caminar con él hacia el coche, Jessica la siguió con una sonrisa burlona.**

**El viaje al hotel fue incómodo. Bella estaba molesta porque Jacob había enviado a Jessica a sabiendas de que ellas no congeniaban en sentido alguno. El camino no era apto para conducir a alta velocidad. Era demasiado estrecho e inseguro. Pero Jessica insistió en conducir por encima del límite de velocidad. A cada momento, Bella tenía que aferrarse al asiento cuando Jessica tomaba velozmente una curva.**

**Anhelaba ya divisar el Hotel Hermitage y su playa privada.**

**—No me digas que estás asustada— le expresó Jessica con sarcasmo—.**

**Pobre de ti, niña; ¿cómo vas a poder retener a Jacob si te asustas con un poco de peligro?**

**Bella no respondió. Estaba demasiado furiosa como para poder**

**dominarse y decir algo sensato.**

**«Nunca hables al calor de las emociones y menos de la ira», recordó las palabras de su padre. «Es algo común en los Swan el ser temperamentales. Y ya en el pasado nuestro clan ha tenido que pagar caro el haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones en lugar de reflexionar. Siempre que te enfades, cuenta hasta diez y procura meditar cómo vas a reaccionar y qué es lo que vas a responder».**

**Era un buen consejo. Bella trataba de seguirlo, y ahora, en lugar de prestar atención a los desafíos iracundos de una mujer celosa, trató de concentrarse en Jacob, negándole a Jessica la oportunidad de regocijarse al saber que su conducta la impresionaba.**

**El aparcamiento del hotel estaba lleno, señal de que el negocio marchaba bien. Bella bajó del coche y se dirigió a la puerta principal mirando alrededor al penetrar en recinto. La isla de Jersey era pequeña y el Hotel Hermitage era el más prestigioso allí, a pesar de que era pequeño.**

**Pero había varias hectáreas de terreno alrededor, además de tres playas privadas. En Semana Santa, Jacob le comentó que, de ser suyo el negocio, él utilizaría las tierras alrededor para construir bungalows de lujo semejantes a los usados en el Caribe. Bella aplaudió la idea.**

**Jessica y ella estaban ahora en el área de las piscinas. Alrededor, no se escuchaban sino risas, gritos y el ruido de los movimientos del agua.**

**—Aquí está la llave de tu habitación— le anunció Jessica sin mayor cortesía**

**—. No tienes que hacer trámites en la recepción. Ya lo hice yo por indicaciones de Jacob. Mandaré a alguien a llevar tus cosas.**

**Bella no respondió, pero estaba segura de que su equipaje no llegaría a su cuarto hasta que Jessica lo decidiera. Entonces fue a la recepción y anunció a Jessica que se registraría como huésped. El hotel era caro, pero su padre le había dado suficiente dinero. Y todavía le quedaba suficiente como para pagar la habitación y no meter a Jacob en problemas. Esto invirtió los papeles y modificó la actitud de Jessica. La joven debía ser tratada ahora por la mujer como una huésped ante una empleada, y no como una persona non grata. Bella indicó al maletero que trajera su equipaje y dijo con firmeza a Jessica:**

**—Dígame por favor, dónde puedo encontrar a Jacob. Necesito hacerle saber que ya estoy aquí.**

**Jessica notó el cambio de actitud y respondió fríamente, con las reservas de quien ya ha sido advertida.**

**—Debe estar en su hora de descanso; los huéspedes no tienen acceso a las oficinas. Déjame tu recado y yo haré qué se lo den apenas esté él disponible.**

**Bella comprendió que no podía argumentar ante una mujer demente por los celos. No contestó y cogiendo su llave, se dirigió a su habitación.**

**Había mucha gente esperando el ascensor. Entre todos, destacaba un hombre alto, musculoso y bronceado, enfundado en un traje de baño que antes fue de un tono azul y que ahora, por la exposición al sol y al agua, era de color gris. Bella no pudo menos de sonrojarse al notar que un enorme manto de vello oscuro cubría el pecho y los brazos del hombre; tenía un tipo muy sensual.**

**Ya dentro del ascensor, ella y el hombre quedaron muy cerca y apretados. Bella se estremeció al sentirse físicamente inferior a la masculinidad del desconocido. Sin embargo, le pareció que él estaba algo melancólico. Si ella no lo hubiera mirado, él no se habría percatado de su existencia. Bella se sintió defraudada por su escaso atractivo ante la indolencia del hombre.**

**La joven supo en ese momento, sin embargo, que éste era el tipo de hombres que posee ese sexto sentido que le indica con precisión cuándo y cómo le requiere sexualmente una mujer. Bella imaginó que Jessica se sentiría fascinada con tal espécimen. Es decir, el macho dominante.**

**El ascensor se detuvo y la puerta se abrió en el piso de la habitación de Bella. La joven sintió alivio al separarse de la imponencia del hombre y de la atmósfera de tentación sexual que lo rodeaba. No tuvo necesidad de volver la vista para darse cuenta de que el hombre iba detrás de ella por el estrecho corredor. Bella encontró su habitación y trató de introducir la llave para abrir la puerta, pero temblorosa, dejó caer el llavero, sumergida en una especie de sopor. De repente, sintió los dedos del hombre recorrer su cabellera y buscar el punto sensible de excitación detrás de su oído. La joven se volvió a mirarlo y sus ojos se tornaron de un color violeta oscuro.**

**El hombre la atrajo hacia sí y sus labios comenzaron a explorar la curva de su boca. Bella sintió que la tensión se convertía en deseo, en una intensa necesidad. Sin embargo, se repuso y alcanzó a expresar con voz temblorosa:**

**¿Qué... qué es lo que se supone que está usted haciendo?**

**— Sólo me aseguro de si tienes agua en los oídos— dijo él mascullando la respuesta—.**

**No sé quién es el torpe que te deja andar sola por aquí pequeña, pero estoy seguro de que no debes preocuparte.**

**Para alivio de Bella, el hombre deshizo el abrazo y dejó sus oídos en paz. Se sentía encendida de deseo. De inmediato, se volvió y abrió su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí con seguro, y entonces trató de relajarse, tendiéndose en la cama y dejando escapar el temblor. ¡Había podido ser violada en ese momento! Jacob se había sorprendido cuando ella le dijo que era virgen, porque le admiraba tal hecho a su edad.**

**Afirmaba que el sexo se disfrutaba más cuando se tenía como compañera a alguien con experiencia. Pero cuando él notó que Bella no estaba de acuerdo, la abrazó con ternura y la acarició de tal forma que hizo desaparecer sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo, la incertidumbre acerca de su propio potencial sexual quedó latente allí dentro de Bella. Siempre pensó que su esposo tomaría su virginidad como un tesoro, como un regalo muy especial. Y no como Jacob, que consideraba esa circunstancia como una molestia.**

**Ahora, en la soledad de su dormitorio, las dudas comenzaban a**

**obsesionarla, ¡Incluso cualquier extraño podía notar que ella carecía de toda experiencia! «Agua detrás de los oídos», le había dicho él con sarcasmo. Y en ese momento, por alguna extraña razón, en todo lo que podía concentrarse Bella era en la mirada fascinante de color verde jade del extraño, en su rostro afilado y atractivo, en su cabellera color cobre, espesa y rebelde. Por alguna rara circunstancia, Bella encontraba mucho más atractivo y masculino al extraño que a Jacob. Y sabía que el**

**fundamento de esa atracción era la sexualidad.**

**Bella comenzó a suspirar y prefirió incorporarse del lecho y comenzar a caminar por la habitación para despejar su mente. Se asomó a la ventana y observó los jardines del hotel y, más allá, el tono casi turquesa del mar. Era un perfecto día de verano en Inglaterra, en la singular isla de Jersey.**

**Se sentía nerviosa aún, cogió el auricular del teléfono y pidió al servicio una taza de té, preguntándose cuándo iba a llegar su equipaje. Cuando el té llegó y su equipaje no, Bella decidió llamar a la recepción. Se alegró al oír que no era Jessica quien contestaba. No deseaba volver a hablar con ella. La joven que la suplía era mucho más cortés y prometió que mandaría su equipaje de inmediato. Bella entonces preguntó si podría hablar de alguna manera con Jacob.**

**—No estoy segura, señorita— le dijo la joven—. El señor Black debe estar muy ocupado en su oficina en este momento.**

**Al colgar el auricular, recordó que Jacob le había prometido tomar unas vacaciones y aprovechar su estancia en el hotel para conversar y hacer planes. Bella, de repente, deseó que estuviera allí ya. Quería ser abrazada, acariciada y besada; que todos sus temores y preocupaciones se esfumaran para siempre; olvidar la intensa sensación de masculinidad agresiva del extraño de fascinantes ojos. Deseaba volver a ser la Bella que había planeado ser durante su estancia allí.**

**Cuando por fin llegó su equipaje, Bella se dedicó a deshacerlo con cuidado. Luego se desvistió y se duchó. Eligió una falda color verde limón y una blusa entallada en tono blanco para vestir. De repente, no supo si esperar a Jacob encerrada en el dormitorio o arriesgarse a salir a convivir con los otros huéspedes y... toparse acaso con el extraño otra vez. Mientras lo pensaba decidió tomar otra taza de té. Alguien llamó a la**

**puerta.**

**—Soy yo querida—oyó la voz familiar de Jacob.**

**Bella corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y se arrojó encima de Jacob con los brazos abiertos.**

**—¡Jacob! ¡Oh Jacob!**

**—Sí, querida; soy yo. Jacob— exclamó él riendo—. Pero déjame entrar antes de que alguien me vea. Se supone que debo estar trabajando, ¿sabes?**

**—Oh, Jacob, esperaba verte en el aeropuerto.**

**Estaban ya dentro del dormitorio, pero él no hizo intento alguno por abrazarla o besarla.**

**—¡Vamos, querida, no te lamentes!**

**De repente, Bella se sintió infeliz y comenzó a llorar como un bebé. Él notó su desesperación y, con impaciencia, se acercó a consolarla.**

**—Querida, perdóname, soy un tonto, pero comprende, estoy muy ocupado, trabajo horas extras y estoy casi exhausto. Debí trabajar más para ganarme unos días de descanso y estar contigo.**

**Bella reprimió el deseo de decirle a la cara que casi había sido violada por un extraño, pero que se sintió fascinada ante tal hecho; extrañaba a un hombre a quien jamás había visto, porque en pocos minutos la había hecho más feliz que Jacob. Él la atrajo hacía sí y comenzó a besarla y acariciarla, pero la joven, extrañamente, se sentía distante y lejana.**

**¡Claro! él estaba cansado y prefería este tipo de caricias fugaces y bobas a tratar de hacerle el amor en ese instante. De una forma traicionera que le sorprendió a ella misma, Bella comenzó a pensar en aquel hombre con tal intensidad que pronto empezó a imaginar que el extraño era Jacob.**

**Se sentía firme y segura, adulta y madura, se sentía mujer.**

**—Oh, está bien, querida, creo que...—dijo él con suavidad, separándose de ella—. Tal vez sea mejor que descanses y que hablemos a la hora de la cena.**

**—¿Hasta la cena? ¿Estás seguro?**

**—¡Oh no! ¡Qué torpe soy! Lo siento querida, no podremos cenar juntos hoy. Tengo que cenar con el dueño del negocio. Lo mejor será que trates de divertirte, te acuestes temprano. Mañana haremos planes...**

**Jacob la besó en la frente y se retiró, cerrando la puerta de la**

**habitación. Bella quedó atónita. ¿Qué hacer? Era aún temprano. Decidió salir y dar un paseo para meditar. Ya eran demasiadas emociones para un rato tan breve, y quería cualquier cosa menos estar allí, encerrada y obsesionada con pensamientos infantiles.**

**Al bajar, advirtió que el hotel ya estaba semi desierto. Todo el mundo estaba cenando. En la piscina, sólo encontró a un hombre que nadaba con decisión y vigor. A la distancia, Bella lo reconoció. Era el extraño. Rápidamente decidió tratar de pasar inadvertida y cruzó el área con rapidez y sigilo. En un par de minutos, se halló en los jardines del hotel, fuera del alcance del desconocido. No podría resistir un segundo intento de seducción ese día.**

**Mientras caminaba con parsimonia, Bella comenzó a pensar en Jacob y en lo insatisfactorio de su encuentro de esa tarde. Estaba confundida. Sentía una urgencia semejante a la pasión que experimentara en la Semana Santa con Jacob. Pero no encontraba explicación suficiente para admitir el autocontrol de él. Ella estaba ansiosa. Quería casarse con él en ese momento y no nueve meses después. Le rebelaba y enardecía la idea. Para su padre, era muy fácil entender que ellos tendrían toda la vida por delante. Pero el sentimiento íntimo de deseo hacía que los siguientes nueve meses le parecieran una eternidad. Sabía también que, después de estas vacaciones, no vería a Jacob hasta la siguiente Navidad. Él le había prometido pedir unas vacaciones e ir a Aberdeen por un mes. A la joven le inquietaba ya la reunión de los dos hombres más importantes en su vida; esperaba que congeniaran sin mayores preámbulos.**

**Estaba segura que Jacob iría predispuesto a hacer lo imposible para ganarse el afecto de Sir Charles. A pesar de que su padre imponía la espera, Jacob no estaba disgustado con él. No había protestado en lo más mínimo. Jacob admitía comprender el punto de vista de su padre.**

**Sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que su padre no delataba entusiasmo alguno por su compromiso o por su boda. Además, Bella vislumbraba cierta tensión en el tono de voz de Sir Charles cuando mencionaba a Jacob.**

**La joven paseó y meditó por espacio de una hora. El crepúsculo bello y vivido de Jersey le hizo recordar que la isla se encontraba muy al sur de Aberdeen. Allá, en su hogar, las noches seguían iluminadas un rato más durante todo el verano e incluso buena parte del otoño.**

**Al entrar en el recibidor, se topó de frente con Jessica, acompañada por un hombre conocido. Era el extraño, que llevaba un traje formal para la cena.**

**Él se dio cuenta de la presencia de Bella y trató de evitar el escrutinio de la mirada de la joven. Al acercarse Bella, se despidió de Jessica y, con pasos largos y flexibles se dirigió al comedor. Jessica lo miró alejarse con una enorme excitación.**

**—Eso es lo que yo llamo un hombre— exclamó Jessica como si quisiera ser escuchada por el extraño, mientras Bella se acercaba.**

**—¿Ah sí?— musitó Bella con fingida indiferencia.**

**Sí, muchacha. Por supuesto que tú no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que estoy diciendo, pero ese hombre puede hacer que lo persigas ansiosa toda una vida.**

**—¿Oh? ¿Es alguien... especial? ¿Está hospedado aquí?**

**—Sí, es un huésped distinguido. Se llama Edward Cullen. Es fotógrafo de alta moda. Lleva aquí tres semanas trabajando, si es que se puede llamar «trabajo» a pasarse el tiempo admirando chicas bellas en bikini.**

**—Ah...**

**—Y, niña, si él me fotografiara, me quitaría todo lo que llevara puesto para arrojarme a sus brazos. Es todo un hombre, alguien muy experimentado, ¿sabes? Se dicen muchas cosas acerca de sus romances.**

**Su chica actual no está ya aquí. Regresó con las demás modelos a**

**Londres. Y a él lo persiguen las mujeres. Pero no muestra preferencia por ninguna. Y claro, él no se fijaría en alguien como tú. Sólo le interesan las mujeres bellas y experimentadas, ¿me entiendes? A él no le conmueven las niñas vírgenes como tú, sobre todo si tienen tu edad.**

**—Bueno, al menos Jacob no piensa así y va a casarse conmigo.**

**—¿Estás segura? Del dicho al hecho... Ya te has dado cuenta. Ni siquiera fue por ti al aeropuerto. ¿Ya te hizo el amor? ¿Es eso todo lo que hay entre vosotros? ¿Palabras y una sortija?**

**Jessica se echó a reír y Bella se marchó. Estaba furiosa al ver con qué facilidad una persona como Jessica podía adivinar sus pensamientos más profundos. Pero, ¿acaso no tenía razón? Jacob no demostraba desearla lo suficiente. Y ella anhelaba que la tocara, la besara, que la poseyera.**

**Jacob respetaba demasiado su inexperiencia y su virginidad. Bella se dio cuenta de que la ansiedad la estaba consumiendo otra vez. Debía contenerse. Se detuvo y comenzó a respirar con profundidad mientras contaba y contaba. Se calmó y comenzó a pensar de forma distinta. Por supuesto que Jacob la respetaba. Pero si actuaba de esa manera era porque la amaba y se lo demostraba así. Ya habría tiempo para que la poseyera a plenitud. Jessica con su sarcasmo estaba equivocada. El amor entre Jacob y ella era para toda la vida.**

**Bella entró en su dormitorio y puso el cerrojo de la puerta. No quería mayores provocaciones. Fue a la ventana y se asomó a los jardines. En Aberdeen, su padre estaría cenando en ese momento, rodeado de sus socios. El fin de semana, se iría a pescar con sus amigos. A Sir Charles le fascinaba la pesca. Bella suspiró. Si al menos su padre se hubiera vuelto a casar... A la joven le encantaría que él estuviera acompañado, además de que tendría, tal vez, hermanas o hermanos. Pero siempre que Bella tocaba el tema del matrimonio su padre le daba una y otra vez el mismo argumento: su madre significó demasiado para él. No podría reemplazarla con ninguna otra mujer. Por eso Bella no dudaba de que su padre decía la verdad; pero no creía, en cambio, que entendiera su pasión por Jacob.**

**—Lo entiendo todo muy bien, mi pequeña. Sé muy bien lo que es estar enamorado a tu edad. Y también lo impetuosas que son las jóvenes actualmente. Ya sabes que tu madre y yo nos casamos cuando ella tenía tu edad y que tú naciste diez meses después. Quizá pudiste nacer antes que nos casáramos. Pero una cosa debe preceder a la otra. Hay un cierto orden que seguir en cuestiones que nunca cambiarán. La pasión y el deseo son humanos, mi pequeña. No pienses que, por ser tu padre y no tu madre, no te comprendo. Sé muy bien cómo te sientes. Por eso me**

**preocupo por ti. Pero dudo mucho de que me presiones más de lo que Rene y yo presionamos a su padre. Estoy seguro de que no vendrás a casa siendo una madre soltera. No espero que me des un nieto sin casarte antes.**

**Bella recordaba muy bien las palabras de Sir Charles. Y se guiaba por ellas. Pese a todo lo que ella protestaba ante su padre, Sir Charles sabía que su hija y Jacob no eran amantes. Y sin embargo, a través de sus confesiones, Bella sabía que él y su madre no habían esperado a estar casados para consumar su amor. En tal ejemplo ella tenía también su oportunidad. Y siguiendo con ese tren de pensamientos se daba cuenta de**

**que ella y Jacob debían hablar, porque ella no estaba dispuesta a permanecer consumiéndose de deseo sin hacer nada. Hablarían por iniciativa de ella en la próxima ocasión que se reunieran. Mañana. O tal vez ahora, después de que él acabara de cenar con sus jefes.**

**Ella sabía que estaba prohibido ir a su habitación. Pero sabía donde estaba; podría escabullirse sin que nadie lo notase. Y entonces su presencia allí, en su cama, precipitaría que esa «molestia» que Jacob hacía notar con respecto a su virginidad, desapareciera por iniciativa de ambos. Bella comenzó a estremecerse ante la idea. La sangre se agolpaba en sus venas, era algo humano. Al fin y al cabo ya era toda una mujer.**

**¡Jacob! El solo nombre de su amado le provocaba pensamientos de ansiedad. Bella se durmió pronunciando su nombre. Pero no veía su rostro. De nuevo, traicioneramente, toda su compulsión iba dirigida hacia otra faz y otro cuerpo. Los del extraño que había intentado seducirla y que con facilidad había podido realizar el cambio que Bella anhelaba urgentemente: pasar de adolescente a mujer. «¡Oh no!»,alcanzó a pensar Bella en su sueño febril y agitado, aunque sabía que la excitación del sueño de ser poseída por el extraño la fascinaba. Ese sueño oscuro era la verdad cruda de su pasión.**

**BUENO CHICAS PERDON LA TARDANZA HE ESTADO UN POCO AUSENTE ME CAMBIE DE TRABAJO POR LO QUE TENGO DIFERENTE HORARIO Y NO ME DAN LOS TIEMPOS HOY VENGO CON ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA YA QUE NO PUEDO TRABAJAR YA QUE TUVE UN ACCIDENTE Y ESTOY LESIONADA DE UNA PIERNA POR LO QUE NO PUEDO IR A TRABAJAR ESPERO LES GUSTE , A MI ME ENCANTO CUANDO LO LEI BESOS **

**LORE SWAN CULLEN**


	2. Capitulo 2

**capítulo 2**

_**DESPERTÓ con tiempo suficiente para poner en ejecución sus planes de la noche anterior. Sabía dónde localizar a Jacob y a qué hora. Bajó por la escalera para no toparse con los demás huéspedes. Eran casi las seis y media de la mañana. En el tercer piso, salió de la escalera normal y fue a la de emergencia. A través de ella, llegó hasta el dormitorio de Jacob. La**_

_**puerta estaba cerrada, pero afuera había un servicio de té en una bandeja. Todo sugería que él estaba adentro aún. Ella empujó la puerta y, sigilosamente, entró.**_

_**Había allí mucho desorden, hacía falta un toque femenino. Jacob no estaba solo. Bella pudo reconocer a través de las puertas de cristal opaco de la ducha las figuras de los dos y la voz de Jessica. La joven sintió pánico, mientras un intenso frío le recorría el cuerpo.**_

_**—Oh mi amor, ese tipo de caricias me encanta—gimió Jessica.**_

_**Bella comenzó a agitarse con frenesí. No sabía qué hacer. Sentía**_

_**deseos de salir al darse cuenta de la dimensión de lo que estaba pasando.**_

_**Pero se sentía paralizada. No podía despegar los pies de donde estaba.**_

_**—Oh Jacob, ¿pensarás en mí cuando estés haciéndole el amor a esa niña boba y buena para nada?**_

_**—Ah vaya— exclamó Jacob y Bella reconoció su voz alterada por el placer—. Si en algo pienso es en el dinero del padre y en el futuro que nos comprará a ti y a mí, mi amor. Eso me hará pensar en ti cuando tenga que hacerle el amor a esa boba.**_

_**— En todo caso, debes apresurarte Jacob. Ella sospecha que algo no funciona bien. Será virgen y boba, pero no, creo que su inocencia llegue a la estupidez.**_

_**—Oh Jess, en realidad no sé si podré hacerle el amor así de repente. Me desconcierta. No sabe lo que es un hombre ni cómo hacerse atractiva. Sino estuviera de por medio el dinero de su padre no me la acercaría siquiera. Si es virgen, es porque ningún hombre la encuentra suficientemente mujer...**_

_**Bella sintió esas palabras royéndole el corazón. Los grados de dolor parecían oleadas de frío en su cuerpo y en su cabeza. Quería gritar de agonía pero no podía emitir sonido. Era algo demasiado cruel y demasiado cínico. Y bien, en todo caso ahora sabía qué era lo que Jacob pensaba de ella.**_

_**— Debes esperar a que me case con ella, Jess. Entonces haremos planes.**_

_**Primero tendremos nuestro hotel de lujo en Barbados, con el dinero del padre. Luego, me volveré más que frío con ella, y cuando se dé cuenta de que la detesto como mujer, no tendrá más remedio que divorciarse de mí.**_

_**Pero la haré sufrir lo suficiente como para que sea ella la que me pida el divorcio. Para entonces, el hotel y todo lo demás estará a mi nombre y no podrá quitármelo. Y si su padre trata de meterse, haré un escándalo acerca de la frigidez y la falta de feminidad de su hija. Ello lo asustará y lo mantendrá lejos. No permitirá que se publique en los periódicos ingleses algo así como «La hija de un magnate petrolero es inadecuada como esposa». ¿Te das cuenta? Yo prefiero a una mujer que sabe complacer aun hombre. En eso nos parecemos Cullen y yo, ¿no crees?**_

_**Bella comenzó a pensar con sensatez. Podía marcharse en ese**_

_**momento. Ya sabía suficiente. Pero el orgullo de los Swan y su**_

_**herencia celta le indicaban que debía escuchar todo y permanecer todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. De la pena surgió el carácter y la determinación. Bella era valiente. Ya se lo había demostrado a sí misma en ocasiones previas.**_

_**—¿Sientes celos de Edward? Él y yo sólo somos amigos ocasionales.**_

_**—Tal vez; pero, ¿hasta qué punto? ¿Acaso no te ha pedido que te**_

_**acuestes con él?**_

_**—No.**_

_**—¿Y si lo hiciera, qué harías?**_

_**—Aceptaría, Jacob... ¡Oh vamos, mi amor! No esperarás a que yo esté sola mientras tú pasas el tiempo enamorando a esa tonta. Tal como has dicho, soy toda una mujer y también tengo mis... necesidades.**_

_**Bella comenzó a sentir rabia. Ya era suficiente. Les demostraría a los dos de lo que era capaz como mujer y como persona. E iba a comenzar a demostrarlo en ese mismo momento. Jessica y Jacob salieron del baño y se fueron a la cama sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba inclinada en el dintel de la puerta de la ducha. Bella se quitó el anillo de compromiso y se acercó a la cama mientras ellos se regocijaban secándose uno al otro.**_

_**Jessica no parecía ya tan sofisticada ni tan experimentada. No era sino algo semejante o inferior a una prostituta. Bella pensó en hacérselo notar pero decidió no enfrentarse con ella por el momento. Era Jacob quien le interesaba. Ahora era su turno para ver el rostro verdadero del hombre a quien creía amar y de quien en ese instante sólo podía vengarse.**_

_**—¡Bella!— exclamó Jacob casi en un grito capturado por la sorpresa.**_

_**—No digas nada. Ya te he oído suficiente. Mejor concéntrate en satisfacer las ... «necesidades» de tu amiga, si es que te acepta ahora que no tienes asegurada la comida ni para ti ni para ella por el resto de tu vida. Tenías todo calculado, pero cometiste un error. No soy frígida. Vine aquí a buscar virilidad, y te encontré tal y como eres, un pobre y vil oportunista. Aquí tienes tu anillo. Búscate a otra que pueda mantener tus ambiciones y búscala bien, porque «tu» Jessica tampoco lo hará.**_

_**Arrojó el anillo a la cara de Jacob y, dándose la vuelta, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Alcanzó a notar que el rostro de él se ponía pálido por el desconcierto y que Jessica estaba a punto de estallar de ira. Con seguridad, ella saboreaba ya una vida de lujos y comodidades. Bella se dio cuenta de que algo crecía y maduraba en ella. Había puesto a los dos en su lugar, y había separado a Jessica al hacerlo.**_

_**Sin embargo, la joven se sentía atenazada por la pena. ¿Qué había de malo en ella? ¿No era suficientemente mujer? No era así, de ninguna forma. Era una mujer atractiva y muy sensual. Ya había amado con intensidad y odiado con furor. No iba a permitir que su futuro como persona se viniera abajo por un par de canallas. En ese momento, se prometió no volver a dudar de su femineidad y atractivo. Iba a dejar el hotel sin más, y en su momento, encontraría a un hombre íntegro que la deseara por lo que era, y lo iba a encontrar antes que sus vacaciones terminaran.**_

_**Al bajar al recibidor, Bella se encontró otra vez con alguien conocido: el extraño Edward Cullen. El corazón comenzó a palpitarle con fuerza. Allí estaba la masculinidad pura y la experiencia. Alguien que podía enseñarle de una sola vez más que mil Jacobs juntos. Alcanzó a oír parte de la conversación entre el hombre y la chica de la recepción.**_

_**—Lo siento, señor Cullen, pero el sitio que usted busca no está en nuestra guía, pero si me espera un momento, trataré de localizárselo.**_

_**Bella se sorprendió al dirigirse ella misma al extraño en un tono no sólo amable y familiar, sino insinuante.**_

_**—Yo sé donde está ese lugar. Es una especie de cueva cerca de aquí. De hecho, pensaba ir para allá ahora mismo. Tal vez te interese que viajemos juntos. ¿Tienes coche?**_

_**—Sí, claro que tengo, por supuesto que podemos viajar juntos—contestó el hombre con seguridad y cierta impaciencia—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar?**_

_**—Alrededor de una hora y media.**_

_**—¿Podrías estar lista en una hora, a lo más?— Señaló él mirando su reloj—. Nos encontraremos aquí.**_

_**Bella asintió y regresó a su dormitorio a cambiarse de ropa. Arregló una pequeña maleta con algunas cosas y bajó a desayunar. En el plazo del tiempo marcado, volvió al recibidor.**_

_**Edward Cullen no había llegado todavía. Bella vio a Jessica acercársele.**_

_**—¿Así que has conseguido que Edward salga contigo? No te durará el gusto demasiado tiempo. Él no se interesa por mujeres sin atractivo y bobas como tú. Además, odia a las vírgenes. Y de cualquier modo, así no conseguirás que Jacob vuelva contigo. Él no te ama. Me ama a mí.**_

_**—¡Oh! Yo pensé que el dinero era su gran y único amor. Y no me interesa causarle celos. Para mí es algo totalmente passé et fini.**_

_**—No lograrás que Edward se fije en ti ni que te haga el amor. El lo tiene todo. No está interesado en el dinero de tu papi. Tiene un tío en Londres que es multimillonario, y él es el único heredero. Además, es el mejor fotógrafo de Inglaterra en su especialidad: modas y mujeres.**_

_**—Mmm... Sabes mucho sobre él, ¿no? Pero no me importan los chismes de los que hablas.**_

_**Bella giró sobre sus talones y regresó a su dormitorio. Se le olvidaba algo. Un bikini muy atrevido en tonos violetas y naranja que compró en Saint-Tropez en Francia, durante otras vacaciones. En ese momento, estaba decidida a usarlo. Se desvistió y se lo puso; luego se miró al espejo y se vio mucho más fresca y femenina. Sobresalían los puntos eróticos de su atractivo. Con seguridad, eso era algo que Edward Cullen notaría a un kilómetro de distancia. Bella se vistió y revisó la maletita. Llevaba todo: toallas, sandalias, aceite para el sol, en fin, todo lo necesario. En lo más recóndito de su mente, se dio cuenta de que era su gran oportunidad para probarse como mujer ante un hombre que lo tenía todo. Sonrió con atrevimiento ante la idea de ser seducida.**_

_**Al bajar de nuevo Edward Cullen no había llegado aún. Tal vez había cambiado de opinión. Pero en todo caso podía llegar retrasado. Bella esperó una media hora. Nada ocurrió y nadie se presentó a buscarla. A las ocho y media se dio por vencida. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas para marcharse. Se puso de pie decidida a llevar las cosas al cuarto y salir del hotel, cuando sintió que una mano poderosa sobre el brazo la hacía volverse sobre sí. Era Edward Cullen.**_

_**—¿De quién te escondes? ¿Has olvidado nuestra cita?**_

_**Bella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al sentir la cercanía y la**_

_**masculinidad del hombre. Él parecía sofisticado y maduro, mucho más hábil y poderoso que ella.**_

_**—Yo... er... no la olvidé, ni me escondo de nadie. Lo que sucede es que no te he visto llegar.**_

_**—Me retrasé porque fui a llenar el tanque de gasolina del coche. ¿Llevas todo lo tuyo en la maleta? Espero que traigas suficiente aceite bronceador.**_

_**Hoy hará mucho calor. Y la cueva a donde vamos está junto a una playa muy pequeña. Allí no hay tiendas ni agua. Está bastante lejos de aquí.**_

_**Bella ya lo sabía. En las recientes vacaciones de Semana Santa, fue allí con Alice. El lugar era reducido, pero bellísimo. Aunque para llegar había que descender una colina por veredas muy peligrosas. La cueva, casi dentro del mar era un lugar idílico, un sitio perfecto para los amantes, allí no había extraños ni curiosos, estaba retirado y protegido. Inclusive era posible bañarse desnudo. Y ello le hizo pensar en lo que acababa de decir Edawrd. Tal vez insinuaba que ella debía tener presente que estarían solos todo el tiempo. Quizás ya pensaba hacerle el amor. Bella se estremeció ante la sola idea.**_

_**Edward la tomó del brazo y salieron del hotel hacia el aparcamiento. Se detuvieron ante un Porche convertible. Edward cogió la maletita de Bella y su bolsa y las colocó con cuidado en la parte de atrás. Finalmente, los dos subieron a sus respectivos asientos.**_

_**—Traigo en la bolsa suficiente comida y bebida. Pasaremos allí la mayor parte del día. ¿Estás segura de que quieres venir conmigo? No hay transporte público para regresar.**_

_**Bella se dio cuenta en ese momento de que no sólo sería la guía de Edward, sino su acompañante. Tendría que congeniar y compartirlo todo con él. ¿Acaso ello implicaría hacer el amor? Tembló al percatarse de que en realidad continuaba siendo virgen. Tal vez él la rechazaría por eso.**_

_**—Sí... Estoy segura, no hay problema. Estoy en tus manos... Edward.**_

_**—Bien. Eso me agrada. Estaremos un buen rato mientras tomo las**_

_**fotografías que necesito. Mi equipo está en el maletero del coche.**_

_**Bella indicó a Edward por dónde conducir y a qué velocidad. Él obedecía y ella batallaba con el viento que revolvía su larga cabellera. Pensó que, de haber sabido que viajaría en un coche descapotable, se habría atado el pelo.**_

_**—Deja en paz tu cabello, no tiene sentido luchar contra el viento. ¿Es su color natural?**_

_**—¡Claro que sí!**_

_**—No hay necesidad de molestarse. La mayor parte de las mujeres se lo tiñen hoy en día. El color negro contrasta con el tono blanco de tu piel y con tus ojos. ¿Acaso eres de origen céltico? ¿Eres Irlandesa?**_

_**—Escocesa.**_

_**—Ah, vaya.**_

_**Bella pensaba en la forma en que había superado a su propio temperamento. Su orgullo le había impulsado a buscar venganza y he allí que se había comprometido en un viaje con un don juán que le era completamente extraño. Su padre le había advertido cientos de veces que dominara su temperamento. No estaba obedeciendo y ésas eran las consecuencias. Debía admitir que tal vez estaba cometiendo un error. Su conducta no iba de acuerdo con su corazón. Ella no era Jessica, después de todo.**_

_**La joven no podía evitar pensar que tal vez se entregaría a un extraño.**_

_**De ocurrir las cosas como las imaginaba, ese mismo día podía dejar de ser virgen. La idea no era muy placentera después de todo. Bella comenzaba a pensar en las consecuencias y en un futuro muy remoto. Se dio cuenta de ello y se gritó a sí misma: «cobarde», y después de un momento de reflexión se auto convenció, «debo hacerlo, tengo que lograrlo».**_

_**—Estás muy seria— indicó él con una sonrisa—. ¿Estás pensando en algo importante? Tal vez estás intentando cambiar de opinión.**_

_**—No. No he cambiado de opinión ni cambiaré. Pasaremos el día juntos.**_

_**—Al parecer, no estás muy segura. No te preocupes. A pesar de que hayas oído lo contrario, no voy a intentar violarte. No tengo necesidad de eso. Y ahora que ya empezamos a sincerarnos, dime, ¿qué haces pasando sola tus vacaciones aquí?**_

_**—Yo... pues... iba a pasar mis vacaciones con mi novio aquí pero en el último momento... pues... nos enfadamos.**_

_**—Y ahora necesitas alguien que lo remplace, ¿no?—Señaló él con**_

_**sequedad—. Bueno, ¿por qué no? Es muy cierto. Hoy por la mañana me dio la impresión de que algo dramático te sucedia. Parecías**_

_**atormentada y furiosa a la vez.**_

_**—Y tú sentiste lástima por mí, ¿no? Y es por eso que...**_

_**—¿Que me dejé cortejar por ti? No soy tan altruista. Lo que sucede es que tú estás en la edad de la histeria, ¿cuántos años tienes?**_

_**—Dieciocho.**_

_**—Oh Dios, eres muy joven. Yo tengo veintiocho. Soy de otra generación.**_

_**¿O acaso me vas a decir que prefieres a los hombres adultos? ¿No te gustan los jóvenes de tu edad?**_

_**—Mis gustos son muy variados en todo— declaró Bella con desdén.**_

_**Hubo un instante de silencio y la joven se dio cuenta de que eso no le había hecho mucha gracia a él.**_

_**—¿Ah sí? Bien, creo que los dos pasaremos un día inolvidable. Pensaba que a los dieciocho años de edad no se podía disfrutar de todos los placeres de la vida, pero veo que me equivoqué. Tú eres bastante atractiva como mujer y ese aire tuyo de inocencia debe seducir a muchos hombres, ¿Cuántos amantes has tenido? ¿O no te molestas en contarlos?**_

_**Un tanto sorprendida por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, Bella se percató de que el decir la verdad no encajaría con el éxito de sus planes. Entonces decidió asumir un aire semejante al de la sofisticación de Alice.**_

_**—¿Para que quieres saberlo? ¿Quizás deseas ser uno más en mi lista?**_

_**—Así que ése es tu juego. Bien, para ti sólo el tiempo es el poseedor de la verdad, ¿no? Conoces tu juego mejor que yo, y al parecer tienes todo el día para persuadirme de que sería beneficioso para mí hacerte el amor y aparecer en tu lista, ¿no?**_

_**—Dobla en la siguiente curva a la derecha—señaló Bella cambiando el tono sarcástico de la conversación.**_

_**Bella estaba arriesgando todo en una sola jugada. Estaba haciendo pensar a Edward que tenía suficiente experiencia sexual para complacerlo y satisfacerlo, y que por eso le había convencido de ir con ella a un sitio desierto, invitándolo por lo tanto, a hacerle el amor. Era todo el riesgo del mundo, más ya no había forma de retroceder. De cualquier manera la realidad era que, apenas la tocase, él se daría cuenta cabal de su**_

_**inocencia y de que mentía. Pero entonces, algo podría suceder. Sólo era cuestión de mantenerse en lo dicho, de tener valor.**_

_**Iban ya por parajes solitarios. No se veían otros coches. Entre las colinas comenzaba a divisarse la franja de tono turquesa del mar. Hubo un rato de silencio mientras él maniobraba entre las curvas y pendientes. Llegaron a un promontorio y ella indicó que ése era el lugar. Él aparcó, salieron del automóvil y coincidieron en el comienzo de la vereda hacia abajo.**_

_**—¿Es difícil bajar hasta la cueva?—inquirió él con curiosidad.**_

_**—Bastante difícil.**_

_**—Ah, tal vez tenga que bajar dos veces. No quiero arriesgar mi equipo.**_

_**Pero al menos nadie nos distraerá. ¿No hay niños por aquí?**_

_**—No, a menos que tengan cuatro piernas.**_

_**—¡Vaya! Al menos un buen cambio de humor. Tengo que llevar mis**_

_**cosas. ¿Puedes ayudarme con tu maleta?**_

_**—Sí, claro.**_

_**—¡Cómo no ibas a poder! Eres de una nueva generación, un nuevo**_

_**producto humano más capaz y adelantado. Seguro que mamaste la**_

_**liberación femenina de la leche de tu madre. Y a propósito, ¿qué piensan tus padres de tu estilo de vida?**_

_**—Mi madre murió y mi padre...**_

_**—... es un ex hippie que aprueba y promueve el amor libre, ¿no? Bueno, aquí tienes la maleta. Puedes comenzar a bajar. Yo me las arreglaré para llevar mi equipo y la cesta con la comida. ¡Oh que día! Ten cuidado con tu piel o te quemarás.**_

_**Bella sonrió y comenzó a descender el risco. Llegó jadeante hasta la playa. Pero había valido la pena. El lugar era bellísimo. La arena era de un color tan blanco que parecía arcilla. En frente, había dos riscos enormes dentro del mar de tono turquesa. En uno de ellos, el de la derecha, estaba la entrada a la cueva, semi sumergida en el mar. La brisa era tibia y agradable. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado y el sol brillaba con intensidad. No había nadie más. Bella dejó la maleta en un lugar alejado del alcance de la marea. En ese momento, llegó Edward con parte de su equipo y una pequeña sombrilla.**_

_**—Ummm, tenemos todo el sitio para nosotros en exclusiva. Voy a colocar esto. Procura que no le caiga agua. Menos a la sombrilla porque es especial para fotografiar. Por lo demás, ponte cómoda mientras regreso.**_

_**Procuraré no tardar mucho. Aunque, bueno, estoy seguro de que una libre pensadora más que liberal como tú se siente a sus anchas en lugares como éste. ¿Te vas a bañar desnuda? Ese es el estilo actual ¿no? Incluso en playas familiares como éstas de la isla de Jersey. Desnúdate si te apetece. Nadie va a violarte aquí. Yo también me voy a desnudar. **_

_**Bella no respondió y lo vio volverse a subir. Cuando regresó de nuevo, ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Los pequeños vellos de sus brazos estaban erizados. Tenía miedo, pero a la vez sentía un impulso mucho más potente que su temor natural a experimentar la posesión masculina por primera ocasión, y ese impulso era el deseo.**_

_**Edward puso todo el equipo junto a la bolsa; acercó la maletita de ella y tendió un par de toallas de baño sobre la arena. Luego miró su reloj.**_

_**—Oh, hasta dentro de un par de horas no podré comenzar, el ángulo de luz no es el adecuado todavía. Vamos a nadar, ¿gustas?**_

_**—No por el momento. Prefiero tomar el sol primero.**_

_**Él comenzó a desvestirse mientras Bella fingía no observarlo. Pero se estremeció al contemplar su cuerpo alto y musculoso, cubierto de vello oscuro y abundante en los brazos y en el pecho. ¿Qué sentiría al tener ese cuerpo unido al suyo? Ella sintió que la pasión desbordaba sus senos.**_

_**Cerró los ojos un momento y luego los volvió a abrir. Edward la miraba un tanto asombrado, cubierto sólo con un traje de baño color blanco. Su masculinidad era notoria, y él parecía así aún más poderoso. Bella entonces lo vio correr hacia el mar, desapareciendo en medio de una ola, cortando el agua con vigorosas brazadas. Ella aprovechó el instante y se desvistió también. Pronto quedó temblorosa y jadeante de nerviosismo, con su bikini de tonos violeta y naranja.**_

_**Acababa de esparcir la loción bronceadura por toda su piel cuando Edward llegó hasta ella. Él la devoraba con la mirada, sin ningún disimulo notando la brevedad del bikini. La mirada color jade la recorría por completo, fascinándola al punto de dejarla indefensa. Él podía hacer ya lo que quisiera. En ese momento, un hilillo de agua chorreó desde su pelo hacia el encuentro de los senos de ella. Él de inmediato, se arrodilló y comenzó a deslizar sus labios en ese espacio, con lo cual un millón de emociones de brillantes colores asaltaron la mente de Bella; su cuerpo estaba frío y caliente al mismo tiempo, tratando de asimilar la sensación de sus caricias.**_

_**—Estás temblando—dijo él con sorpresa.**_

_**—Es... pues... el agua fría. Hace que me estremezca.**_

_**—Ummm... ¿por qué no te quitas esto?— Indicó él señalando el bikini—.**_

_**Después de todo, nadie te verá sino yo.**_

_**—No... No quiero tomar el sol— protestó Bella al intentar él quitarle el bikini, sabiendo de antemano que no se detendría. Las manos del hombre desataron el nudo del sostén con facilidad mirándola fijamente a los ojos.**_

_**—Mmmm... Unos bellos senos— susurró, acariciándolos, sin dejar de mirarla. Luego, tomó la loción para broncear y el aceite para el sol y los mezcló frotándolos con rapidez.**_

_**—¿Qué haces?— inquirió ella en un murmullo.**_

_**—Espero que no te quemes en esa parte. ¿No es lo que querías?**_

_**Bella se dio cuenta de que no podía detenerlo y que era inútil protestar.**_

_**Sí, eso era lo que ella estaba anhelando desde que lo vio por primera vez en el ascensor del hotel. No pudo reprimir oprimirse los labios con la lengua.**_

_**Sus sensaciones eran inquietantes mientras él untaba la mezcla de loción y aceite en sus senos de una forma suave y lánguida, tocando cada pulgada de su piel. Oh, ¡cómo ardían las yemas de esos dedos! A cada movimiento suyo, la pasión despertaba dentro de ella en su más bella intimidad. Pronto, las puntas estaban tan erguidas y sonrosadas que ella misma se quedó asombrada. Bella notaba, con los ojos entrecerrados, el magnetismo de la poderosa mirada de color jade. La corriente era lánguida, pero no por ello menos intensa.**_

_**—No dudo en lo más mínimo que muchos hombres te habrán encontrado irresistible— jadeó él, acalorado—. Esto es demasiado excitante para un santo, no se diga para alguien común como yo. Pensaba tomar el sol aquí contigo, pero creo que es mejor que vaya a remojarme un poco.**_

_**Sin embargo, él no se movió de su lugar. En cambio, tomó más loción y más aceite y los volvió a frotar. Bella se recostó de espaldas y lo dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos. Él volvió a realizar la misma operación, sumergiéndola en sus sueños dorados e irresistibles. De repente él comenzó a pasar los labios por los senos. Eso era algo fuera del mundo.**_

_**Ella quería dejar de ser virgen y lo había elegido a él a pesar de todos sus escrúpulos. Pero nunca se imaginó que sentiría estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo, hasta que finalmente estiró los brazos para tomar su cabeza y atraerla una y otra vez hacia su pecho, deleitándose al máximo con un placer que era al mismo tiempo dolor y agonía. Bella rindió todas sus defensas. Estaba apunto de suplicar que la poseyera.**_

_**—Después— dijo él, adivinando su urgencia—. Tengo trabajo, ¿recuerdas?**_

_**Bella lo miró incorporándose y entre oleadas de pasión lo sintió**_

_**distante, ocupado en algo. Ella había sentido deseo por Jacob, pero, comparado con esta pasión, aquello había sido algo insignificante. Ahora lo único que quería era que volviera a tocarla y a besarla, que la abrazara y la poseyera.**_

_**—No me mires así— exclamó él, hoscamente—. Pareces una joven**_

_**inocente que acaba de descubrir la magia del sexo y desea más.**_

_**—Lo soy; y sí, quiero más.**_

_**¿Qué sentido tenía descubrir ahora que era virgen? Ello había hecho que Jacob la repeliera y tal vez provocara lo mismo en Edward. En ese momento, comprendió que no deseaba que él le hiciera el amor sólo porque ya no quería ser virgen, sino también porque lo deseaba. Él se aproximó y deslizó una toalla al lado de ella. Bella lo miró fijamente y su lengua comenzó a deslizarse por instinto sobre sus labios, provocativamente.**_

_**—Estás tratando de tentarme, ¿verdad? Tengo un remedio para eso.**_

_**Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, él ya la había levantado en brazos y la llevaba al agua, hasta que ésta los cubrió.**_

_**Bella se enfadó ligeramente cuando él la soltó y la dejó sumergirse en el agua fría, pero al emerger se fue percatando de que el momento del shock había pasado. Ella había aprendido a nadar antes que a caminar y estaba acostumbrada al agua fría del Mar del Norte. Bella comenzó a bracear mar adentro y Edward fue tras ella, la tomó por un talón y la volvió a sumergir, llevándola hacia la superficie, luego la agarró por la cintura y comenzó a besarla con pasión.**_

_**—Mmmm... Sabes a sal— espetó él con brusquedad.**_

_**—Tú también— respondió ella siguiendo la broma.**_

_**Entonces, volvieron a unir sus labios, flotando y abrazándose**_

_**estrechamente. Luego, comenzaron a nadar de regreso a la playa. Ella se encontraba bien y su pulso latía sin precipitación. En un momento dado, Edward ya no la siguió, sino que regresó hacia lo profundo. Bella llegó a su toalla y se tendió. Unos minutos más tarde, Edward llegaba a su lado, sin intentar tocarla.**_

_**Bella comenzó a sentirse somnolienta, por lo agitado de la mañana. Se volvió de frente y dejó de sentirse tensa. Cerró los ojos y se sumió en un letargo delicioso. Mientras, Edward Cullen se volvió para verla. Una hermosa y joven mujer, un cuerpo fascinante. Hubo un instante durante el largo momento erótico anterior en el cual él estuvo a punto de perder el autocontrol. Desde que la había visto por primera vez en el ascensor,**_

_**había pensado que era muy joven, una niña tímida y nerviosa. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Ahora lo pensaba mejor. No era la primera chica que se le acercaba buscando fama y dinero, para convertirse en modelo de alta costura. Una mueca de sorna y de disgusto desdibujó su boca. Era gracioso, después de todo. Muy irónico, pero era la primera vez que le dolía en su integridad el ser usado.**_

_**Edward se puso de pie, sintiéndose como un imbécil al permitir que una joven lo envolviese de esa forma. Pero reconocía que la deseaba, era ilógico, era un abuso, más así era. Pero antes de hacerlo debía poner las cosas en claro, advertirle que hacerle el amor no significaría para él compromiso alguno. Él no podía dejar de mirarla. Estando así, recostada sobre sus brazos, dormitando, parecía una niña inocente e intocada, pura.**_

_**Sonrió con amargura. Estaba siendo demasiado sentimental. Casi con seguridad, el vivir con Tanya lo había vuelto más vulnerable. Ella se rió de él ante su proposición matrimonial, inflingiéndole un trauma a los veintidós años de edad. Pero ahora los papeles estaban invertidos. Ella no era la modelo de moda y no conseguía contratos con tanta facilidad. Mejor dicho, no los conseguía. Estaba de modé. Por eso necesitaba de un**_

_**fotógrafo experto que utilizara todos sus trucos para rejuvenecerla. Tanya era una mujer de treinta años de edad, que había vivido y amado demasiado. Ello era ya notorio en su rostro y en su cuerpo. Y ahora, Tanya quería casarse con él, especialmente al saber que Edward era el único heredero de su tío multimillonario. Pero Edward ya no tenía la ingenuidad de los veintidós años de edad. Habían pasado por su vida muchas Tanyas a las cuales él mismo tomó, utilizó y luego despreció.**_

_**Mientras Edward contemplaba a Bella no pudo evitar el sentir melancolía y algo de amargura. He aquí una Tanya más. Cuando menos una Tanya en potencia, lo suficientemente joven como para florecer en su inocencia y candor. Pero en realidad... ¿quién podría saberlo? Edward comenzó a recoger parte de su equipo y con varias cámaras alrededor del cuello, la sombrilla y las lentes de distancia, inició un recorrido por la playa. La**_

_**marea dejaba ver una parte mucho más ancha de la cueva. Cumpliendo con su deber, Edward se concentró en el trabajo. Y, sin embargo, no podía olvidar la presencia de la joven dormida allí, tan cerca de él, sobre la blanca arena.**_


	3. Capitulo 3

**ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA MUY BUENA QUE LEI UN DIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA HISTORIA DE PENNY JORDAN CON LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER POR LO QUE NADA ES MIO SOLO LA PASION POR LEER NOS VEMOS**

**ESTO ES UNA PEQUEÑA RESEÑA DE LA HISTORIA:**

**Título de la novela: El Deseo No Muere (1987)**

**Título Original: Desire never change (1986)**

**Editorial: Harlequin Ibérica**

**Sello / Colección: Bianca 287**

**Género: Contemporáneo**

**ESTA HISTORIA TIENE LENGUAJE ADULTO EN ALGUNOS CASOS ABSTENERSE DE LEER A LAS PERSONAS SENCIBLES**

_Protagonistas: Edward Cullen y Isabella Swan_

**_Argumento:_**

**_A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Bella no podía olvidar la_**

**_humillación de que había sido objeto cinco años atrás,_**

**_cuando Edward Cullen la había rechazado._**

**_Había transcurrido mucho tiempo, pero las heridas no_**

**_estaban curadas por completo. Ella no amaba a Edward,_**

**_pero el recuerdo de su rechazo la había convertido en una_**

**_persona triste y amargada... El odio era el único_**

**_sentimiento que podía albergar su corazón._**

**Penny Jordan – El Deseo No Muere**

**Capítulo 3**

_UN conjunto de ruidos sacó a Bella de su sueño. Se había quedado dormida debido al desvelo de la noche anterior. Las imágenes refulgían bajo la luz del sol. Poco a poco, se fue desperezando._

_—¡Vaya! Pensé que tendría que comer a solas. ¿Tienes hambre?_

_Bella no supo qué responder. Estaba semidesnuda frente a un extraño. ¿Acaso estaba fuera de sí? ¿Cómo podía atreverse a pretender que este hombre orgulloso y arrogante le hiciera el amor? De repente, Edward se aproximó a ella y comenzó a acariciarle los hombros._

_—¿No has cogido una insolación, verdad? ¿Te arde la piel? Mientras dormías te froté la espalda con loción y aceite. Pero has debido estar expuesta al sol un par de horas._

_—Me siento bien— susurró ella, mintiendo—. Lo que pasa es que me_

_desconcerté al despertarme. No sabía dónde estaba._

_—O con quién estabas— complementó él con sequedad—. Pero no_

_importa. Ya debes estar acostumbrada a eso. Abriré la botella de vino, mientras tú preparas los emparedados._

_Bella no tuvo mayores dificultades para extender un mantel sobre la arena y preparar ensalada de pollo y varios emparedados de salami y de paté._

_Edward le extendió una copa de plástico con vino rosado. Bella bebió todo de un solo trago._

_—¿Quieres más?_

_—Sí, por favor._

_Tenía sed y sabía además que el alcohol la ayudaría a relajarse._

_Comieron en silencio uno al lado del otro. Edward estaba absorto_

_contemplando el horizonte. Bella no podía evitar dirigirle la mirada y observar su rostro y su cuerpo. Él se volvió de repente a mirarla y la escudriñó._

_—¿Por qué me miras así?— preguntó—. ¿Es que nunca has visto un_

_hombre? Me pones nervioso._

_—No te observaba. Sólo estaba pensando._

_—Sí pero pensando en tocarme, tú no te conformas con ver. Pareces una niña encerrada en una juguetería._

_—Ya te he dicho que ni siquiera te miraba. Estaba meditando —protestó ella alzando la voz—. Siento mucho que te moleste ser observado._

_—Sabes bien que eso no es verdad. Me examinabas. Es parte de tu juego. Debes insinuarte, pero el hombre que escoges tiene que hacerte saber que te desea y que te necesita, ¿no?_

_—Estás equivocado, yo... yo no te deseo..._

_—¿Ah no?—exclamó él—. Te estás sonrojando._

_Bella sentía la fuerza de su mano y el poder de su musculatura. Él la soltó y le derramó en los senos el zumo de melocotón que estaba bebiendo. En seguida la obligó a recostarse sobre una de las toallas y comenzó, otra vez, a explorar sus contornos._

_La joven comenzó a excitarse. Cada nervio de su cuerpo pulsaba como la cuerda tensa de una guitarra al antojo de él. Sus músculos se erguían y se comprimían. La sangre circulaba con rapidez por sus venas y se agolpaba en su cabeza produciéndole un vértigo placentero. Los labios de él subieron hasta su rostro y la besó con ardor. Bella comenzó a abrazarlo._

_En ese instante ella pareció escuchar un timbre interior de alarma. Pero no hizo caso. Comenzó a responder, caricia tras caricia, con pasión._

_—Bésame más Bella. Quiero tomar todo lo dulce de ti._

_Ella no habló y lo dejó hacer. Notó que su propia urgencia era similar a la impaciencia en él._

_—Bella, Oh Bella—susurró él con voz áspera._

_Ella comenzó a sentir que algo pagano la poseía. No podía haber otra explicación. Respondía a cada movimiento del cuerpo de él... a cada beso y a cada caricia, con el mismo ardor._

_—Oh, Bella, tú haces que yo desee hacer contigo cosas que nunca he pedido a ninguna otra mujer. Quiero absorberte completamente, poseerte a plenitud. Que tú y yo seamos uno solo para siempre._

_La voz del hombre, con la impaciencia de su tono, la excitaba más aún._

_Pronto sintió el fuego correr por sus venas._

_—Dime que me deseas también de esa forma, Bella._

_Ella sintió el peso del cuerpo del hombre deslizarse sobre el suyo; sus corazones palpitaban aceleradamente al unísono._

_—Bella... Bella..._

_La joven se sentía poseída, pero una ola de pánico la volvió de repente a la lucidez. Sintió un inmenso temor. Comenzó a ponerse rígida y todo comenzó a enfriarse dentro de ella._

_Edward lo notó en seguida y deshaciendo el abrazo levantó el rostro para enfrentarla con la mirada. El hombre estaba furioso._

_—¿Qué pasa? Bella... no eres sino una bruja, ¿lo sabías?_

_Sin embargo, ella no respondió y con una mirada significativa lo dejó hacer. El volvió a la carga, acariciándola con ardor._

_—Bella, te deseo; ayúdame, haz algo. ¿Por qué me atormentas así? ¿No te das cuenta de lo ansioso que estoy por ti?_

_Se apretó contra ella sin dejar resquicio entre los dos cuerpos. El abrazo los convertía en uno. Bella, casi desnuda, comenzó a recorrer la piel de él con los dedos._

_—Así que tú también puedes sentir...—exclamó él con sorna. Sus_

_palabras trataban de provocar una mayor reacción en ella—. Bella mi amor, tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti. No me atormentes más. No sabes cómo sufro al sentirte fría y distante._

_Él se apretó aún más contra ella y le dejó sentir su excitación. Bella se retiró por un instante, aterrorizada. El pánico volvía a hacer efecto._

_Comprendió con claridad que estaba allí, desnuda en brazos de un_

_extraño, a punto de perder su inocencia. Y en cambio, él pensaba que ella no era virgen sino una mujer sofisticada y con experiencia. Su masculinidad le provocaba fascinación, sí, pero también terror._

_Ella comenzó a buscar desesperadamente una solución. Jessica decía que Edward siempre fotografiaba a las mujeres a las cuales hacía el amor. Los ojos de la joven brillaron con intensidad._

_—Pero no me has fotografiado todavía—dijo ella con languidez—. ¿Acaso no fotografías a todas las mujeres a quienes posees?_

_—Así que eso es, ¿no? Ya lo sabía, estaba en lo correcto, con respecto a ti— gruñó, incorporándose. Un momento antes, era un amante apasionado,ahora era sólo un extraño distante detrás de su mirada color jade—. Bien, supongo que tiene que ser así. Pero hay algo que debes saber. Tú no tienes el cuerpo de una modelo de altura. Por lo tanto, sólo encontrarás trabajo de segunda categoría en las revistas baratas. Pero no voy a desilusionarte. Tomaré las fotografías que quieres._

_Antes que Bella pudiera decir nada, él volvió a abrazarla con mayor ímpetu, imponiendo su peso y su fortaleza sobre el cuerpo de ella._

_La acarició y la besó, sus manos expertas tocaban aquellas partes más secretas de su cuerpo. De repente, él deshizo el abrazo y se puso de pie._

_—Te tomaré las fotografías primero— dijo, molesto y en una especie de jadeo. Así como estás, antes que desaparezca el estado de éxtasis que he provocado en ti. Quien vea las fotografías imaginará que es él quien te desea, quien va a hacerte el amor. Debes de mostrar toda tu femineidad y el palpitar de tu piel, con gesto insinuante, ¿comprendes?_

_Él fue hacia el equipo fotográfico y seleccionó una cámara y un par de lentes. Se las colocó al cuello y comenzó a moverse alrededor de ella tomando fotografías de cada uno de sus movimientos. Bella estaba muda de sorpresa. Se sentía paralizada._

_—Cambia rápido de posición— demandó él—. Así... otra vez, así. Muy bien, eso es lo indicado. No te muevas._

_—No, por favor, no lo hagas. No comprendes..._

_Bella empezó a pensar con cordura. En tan sólo un instante, todo_

_cambiaba. ¿Cómo podía él creer que ella le sugería ser fotografiada desnuda? Ella lo había dicho para tomarse un respiro y reflexionar. Claro que quería que él la hiciera suya, pero no con tanta urgencia, tal vez con mayor suavidad y lentitud, para poder dominar el temor. Pero lo de las fotografías era algo diferente. No lo deseaba así._

_—Por favor Edward, detente, no entiendes, déjame explicarte..._

_—Y ahora, ¿qué?— Exigió él deteniéndose y quitando las lentes de la cámara—. ¿Qué es lo que debo saber? Lo único que entiendo es lo que ha estado sucediendo todo el día. Me sugieres que te invite a venir y te traiga conmigo para que te haga el amor. Y luego, lo condicionas a que te haga fotografías. Bien, ya las he hecho. Son tuyas. Ahora tienes que pagar por ellas. No sólo hay deseo suficiente en mí, sino necesidad y rabia. Eres la responsable de que mis hormonas hayan enloquecido de súbito,_

_haciéndome sentir incomodidad e ira. También debes pagar por eso._

_—No... No puedes hacerme el amor así._

_—Ah no, ya te darás cabal cuenta de que sí puedo, y lo haré de tal forma que no te inquiete ni tampoco te deje insatisfecha._

_Él se volvió y colocó con cuidado la cámara y las lentes en la bolsa del equipo. Luego en un par de zancadas estaba al lado de ella dejándose caer a su lado y en un segundo, acariciaba atrevidamente su cuerpo._

_Bella, sin embargo, temblaba de rabia y de humillación. Permanecía distante y fría. Mas Edward no podía permitirlo; la tomó por los brazos y los colocó hacia arriba de su cabeza._

_—Vamos, Bella. Ya he trabajado, ahora debes pagarme. No me obligues a forzarte. Tampoco me vengas con el cuento de que nunca has usado tu cuerpo para obtener lo que quieres. Tu juego es muy obvio, nena._

_Provocas a un hombre hasta que está a punto de enloquecer, y entonces pides a cambio lo que deseas, ¿no? Bien yo ya te he complacido. Ahora tú debes complacerme a mí._

_Él colocó una rodilla entre sus piernas y la forzó a abrirlas con brusquedad. Edward transpiraba pasión, y Bella intentaba dominar esa extraña mezcla de sentimientos de humillación, rabia, pánico y deseo. En ese momento él comenzó a quitarse el traje de baño color blanco y el contacto con su piel desnuda encendió sus señales de alarma._

_Las caricias íntimas que él comenzó a intentar era algo para lo que Bella no estaba preparada, y dio un salto, poniendo tenso el cuerpo, repeliendo el contacto._

_—Querías las fotos y las tienes. Son tuyas Bella— murmuró él con pasión—. Ahora debes amarme. Muéstrame qué tan buena eres._

_—No, por favor... no puedo hacerlo. No quiero tus fotografías. Nunca las quise. Yo..._

_—Entonces, ¿que es lo que quieres?— gritó él casi fuera de sí._

_Bella comprendió que ya no tenía objeto mentir. Debía decirle la verdad a Edward para evitar mayores consecuencias. El hombre estaba realmente exaltado._

_—Sólo quería que me hicieras el amor..._

_—¿Ah sí? ¡Vaya una forma de demostrarlo!_

_—Quería hacer el amor contigo porque soy virgen. Nunca quise nada tuyo a cambio. Mucho menos las fotografías... yo...— sollozó la joven comenzando a sentir náuseas y llorando como una niña._

_—¡Caramba! Has perdido el control y me estás haciendo perderlo también. ¡Qué torpe soy! Dejarme engañar así. Toda la evidencia estaba tan clara, tan presente. Debí adivinarlo._

_La mirada de Bella se nubló, mas pudo contestar:_

_—Oh sí, ya sé que soy inexperta y que no sé como conducirme al hacer el amor. Pero es que simplemente nunca lo he hecho. No sé cómo complacer a un hombre. Estoy confundida y desconcertada..._

_Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo razonar a Edward. Pero ella también lo hacía. Sabía que lo deseaba, que no le era indiferente._

_—Oh Edward, por favor, ¿me harías el amor?_

_—Oh Bella...—respondió él atónito, incorporándose—. Ahora no es el momento. ¿No entiendes?_

_¿Entender qué? Jacob la había rechazado por ser virgen y en apariencia frígida. Ella sabía que no lo era y que era atractiva. Edward se lo estaba demostrando. Lo único que ella deseaba era concretar la experiencia, pero no de una forma tan cruda y brutal. Tal vez si le explicara primero cómo hacerlo..._

_—No lo comprendo. Al parecer te has levantado hoy por la mañana_

_decidida a perder tu virginidad, y me has escogido para realizar ese tipo de «favor»— exclamó él con suavidad, pero marcando cada palabra—. No, Bella. No es la forma adecuada de hacerlo. Debemos hablar primero._

_—¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de qué? ¿De tu rechazo? No me deseas. Nadie me desea— gritó ella, casi histérica—. Jacob tiene razón. No puedo ser atractiva para los hombres..._

_—¿Jacob? ¿Quién es Jacob?_

_—El hombre que era mí prometido hasta hoy por la mañana. Fui a su dormitorio para pedirle que me hiciera el amor y descubrí que tiene un amante. Alguien con la clase de experiencia que gusta a los hombres y que no tengo. Él es como tú, ¿sabes? No le gustan tampoco las chicas vírgenes, prefiere mujeres experimentadas..._

_—¿Y por eso te ibas a entregar a mí? ¿Sólo porque Jacob te rechazó me escogiste como tu semental particular? Oh, Dios mío... ¿no sabes cuáles pueden ser las consecuencias de algo así? He estado a punto de violarte, ¿te das cuenta? Me hiciste pensar que tenías mucha experiencia, y que eso era algo libre y hasta casual para ti. Oh Bella... he podido dejarte embarazada. ¿Sabes lo que eso significaría?_

_Las palabras de Edward eran sensatas, pensó ella. Bella se reponía y se daba cuenta de su tremendo error. Las consecuencias de su inexperiencia aparecían con claridad en su mente._

_—Mira Bella, yo ya he hecho mis fotografías de la cueva, mientras tú dormías. Regresemos al hotel antes de que oscurezca. Cenaremos juntos y hablaremos de esto, ¿sí?_

_—No— protestó ella con firmeza—. No quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida, ¿comprendes?_

_—Claro que lo comprendo. Mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Comprendo que me querías usar como tu iniciador, y que nunca te importó lo que yo sintiera o pensara. Me ves como un animal, un semental, no como un ser humano. Todo lo que quieres de mí es mi cuerpo. Y no sólo lo quieres, sino lo exiges. Es algo absurdo. Es invertir los papeles. De cualquier forma, ¿por qué me has escogido para entregarme tu virginidad?_

__Porque pareces mundano y con suficiente experiencia._

_—¿Pero no sientes ni el más mínimo afecto por mí?_

_Bella negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría amarlo si creía amar a Jacob todavía?_

_Edward no disimuló una mueca extraña en su rostro. Palideció de estupor y humillación a la vez. Se sentía mal._

_—Mejor vístete Bella. Vamos de regreso al hotel. ¿Cómo puedes creer que voy a hacerte el amor sólo porque sí, porque tú lo quieres? Soy un ser humano y también me disgusta ser usado y después despreciado._

_—Sólo quería que me tomaras. Es todo._

_—No. Sólo querías usarme— gritó él—. Para ti es sólo un experimento._

_Pero para mí hacer el amor significa algo más que un mero intercambio de experiencias, ¿sabes?_

_Edward estaba disgustado consigo mismo. En su mente, Bella se_

_identificaba y asumía las facciones de Tanya. Trató de despejarse la mente y se concentró en recoger todo y volverlo a guardar._

_Regresaron al hotel en silencio. Cuando entraron en el recibidor, Bella vio de reojo a Jessica y no pudo disimular su orgullo, aunque fingido._

_—Son las cuatro de la tarde— le dijo Edward con sequedad—. Te veré a las ocho de la noche en punto._

_Bella abrió la boca y trató de protestar. Edward continuó hablando impávido y dominante._

_—Si no estás aquí a esa hora iré a tu dormitorio y te sacaré de allí arrastrándote, ¿comprendes?_

_Bella fue a su habitación y una vez dentro cerró la puerta con cuidado._

_Se desvistió y se duchó. Bajo la ducha pudo sentir todavía la sensualidad de las caricias de Edward. Recordó sus palabras, y no pudo menos que sonreír con cierta calidez hacia la ternura y comprensión de Edward. Ella comenzaba a saber que él era también un ser humano y no sólo un espécimen de sexualidad pura, lo que mujeres como Jessica buscaban en hombres como él._

_Pero pensándolo mejor, Edward era un estúpido. Nadie en toda la vida que ella tenia por delante, se prometió Bella en ese momento, volvería a tener el privilegio de que ella incluso suplicara. No importaba si debía de permanecer virgen por el resto de su existencia. A su modo, Jessica y Jacob tenían razón. Edward no la deseaba. Tal vez ningún hombre la desearía. ¡Qué importaba! Ella estaba decidida a asimilar lo sucedido y continuar adelante. Al salir de la ducha, Bella se envolvió en un par de toallas y fue directa al teléfono. Afortunadamente, no fue Jessica quien contestó. Bella entonces hizo saber con rapidez lo que quería._

_—Sí, señorita Swan. Hay un asiento disponible en el vuelo de las seis y media. ¿Quiere la reserva? Bueno, le pediré un taxi antes de esa hora. ¿A las seis? ¿Está bien?_

_¡Uff, hasta las seis y media! Bien, Edward Cullen la esperaría en el recibidor del hotel a las ocho de la noche, pero ella ya estaría a salvo en Aberdeen. Lo único que le molestaba era que tal vez Edward se burlaría de ella contando sus detalles íntimos a sus amigos en Londres, describiendo su inexperiencia. Pero respecto a eso, Bella no podía ya hacer nada._

_Sin embargo, no podía reprimir un sentimiento de tristeza y melancolía._

_Como si hubiese perdido algo muy querido. Eso no era sino la_

_consecuencia de ignorar su propia decisión de no involucrarse en absoluto con Edward Cullen._

_Medio día de estar juntos no significaba involucrarse, se dijo, sin querer admitir la clase de relación que habría siempre entre un hombre y una mujer cuyos cuerpos habían conocido la intimidad, aunque no por completo: Edward la había rechazado_

_Sin embargo, al llegar al aeropuerto de Aberdeen, ella ya había_

_traspasado el doloroso umbral que lleva de la adolescencia hacia la madurez. Era adulta, aun cuando no plenamente mujer. La femineidad completa le había sido negada, pese a que ella se ofreciera a un hombre a quien no olvidaría, pero que tampoco perdonaría nunca._

_Mientras se dirigía a la casa familiar, al hogar paterno, Bella se dio cuenta de que todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno a Edward Cullen y no a Jacob. Su ex prometido se difuminaba y desaparecía entre el recuerdo del rostro, el cuerpo, los besos y las caricias de Edward. Por eso mismo, lo que el hombre de la mirada de jade le había hecho era imperdonable. Jacob la rechazó porque amaba a Jessica. Eso era comprensible y aún justificable. Pero Edward sí la deseó y casi la poseyó._

_Hasta que supo que era virgen. Y no le importó que ella le suplicara de forma humillante que le hiciera el amor, sólo la rechazó. La despreció. Y eso era algo que Bella Swan no podía perdonar. Era algo que jamás olvidaría_


	4. Chapter 4

**ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA MUY BUENA QUE LEI UN DIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA HISTORIA DE PENNY JORDAN CON LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER POR LO QUE NADA ES MIO SOLO LA PASION POR LEER NOS VEMOS**

**ESTO ES UNA PEQUEÑA RESEÑA DE LA HISTORIA:**

**Título de la novela: El Deseo No Muere (1987)**

**Título Original: Desire never change (1986)**

**Editorial: Harlequin Ibérica**

**Sello / Colección: Bianca 287**

**Género: Contemporáneo**

**ESTA HISTORIA TIENE LENGUAJE ADULTO EN ALGUNOS CASOS ABSTENERSE DE LEER A LAS PERSONAS SENCIBLES**

_Protagonistas: Edward Cullen y Isabella Swan_

**_Argumento:_**

**_A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Bella no podía olvidar la_**

**_humillación de que había sido objeto cinco años atrás,_**

**_cuando Edward Cullen la había rechazado._**

**_Había transcurrido mucho tiempo, pero las heridas no_**

**_estaban curadas por completo. Ella no amaba a Edward,_**

**_pero el recuerdo de su rechazo la había convertido en una_**

**_persona triste y amargada... El odio era el único_**

**_sentimiento que podía albergar su corazón._**

**Penny Jordan – El Deseo No Muere**

Capítulo 4

SUENA bien, ¿no?— Dijo Bella a su padre, mostrándole el periódico—. «Sir Charles Swan, embajador de Gran Bretaña en QuHoor».

—Te advierto que no es oficial todavía, hija.

Sir Charles sonrió a su hija y la besó en las mejillas. Era algo fascinante. En cinco años había dado grandes cambios. Y su hija no había permanecido inmutable. Antes era una adolescente, bella, amable, fina, pero aún una niña. Ahora era una mujer llena de fulgor, irradiando un misterioso encanto y una hermosura plena. Cuando regresó a Jersey después de romper su compromiso, él comenzó a notar sus cambios y su evolución. Sir Charles sugirió que hablaran de su ruptura pero ella se negó. «Todo terminó», fue lo único que dijo. Sir Charles no había negado que eso significara para él un alivio... pero ¿por qué había lastimado tanto a Bella lo sucedido?

Hacía tres años, la «Dwayer Oil Company» había instalado su matriz en Londres, y como su presidente, Sir Charles se había mudado con Bella a la capital, dejando Aberdeen. Ambos habían trabajado duro los dos últimos años para fortalecer a la firma, y el éxito los recompensaba; ahora que los nuevos directores tenían suficiente experiencia, Sir Charles pensaba que sus negocios tenían un amplio porvenir. Respecto al cargo diplomático en el Medio Oriente, todo había sido idea del primer ministro del gobierno nacional, pensando en ampliar las posibilidades no sólo políticas, sino industriales y económicas del país en esa región. Por ello, el nombramiento para la embajada había recaído en Sir Charles, persona de

enorme prestigio en los círculos empresariales, y conocedor del

complicado ajedrez de la situación en ese área del orbe. Ahora la noticia, aunque no oficialmente confirmada, se filtraba a los periódicos, y el nombre y la vida de Sir Charles y su familia eran la noticia del día. Su foto y la de Bella estaban en todos los diarios.

La tarea no era sencilla del todo. QuHoor era un país rígidamente musulmán. Las mujeres estaban sujetas a todo un extenso código de leyes y costumbres muy diferentes a las de Occidente. Por ello, Sir Charles escogió como su secretario particular de relaciones públicas a la propia Bella, intentando por vía de la influencia de una mujer, su hija, tratar de modificar un tanto la inflexibilidad del trato hacia las mujeres. Su hija debería ser ejemplo de lo que podía llegar a ser cualquier mujer, toda mujer. En un principio, hubo protestas y conmoción a nivel oficial. Pero finalmente, Sir Charles impuso como condición para aceptar el cargo el que Bella trabajara a su lado. Pero ello, a su vez, implicaba que la vida personal de Bella era ya asunto público. Los árabes de QuHoor estarían muy pendientes de encontrar un mínimo pretexto en la vida y en la

conducta de Bella para argumentar un veto.

Ello con obvia certidumbre, cimbró la conciencia de Bella. Hacía cinco años, ella se había comportado de forma, «poco usual» en Jersey. Pero desde entonces aquel voto secreto de no volver a dar oportunidad semejante a la que había dado a Jacob, primero, y a Edward Cullen después, se mantenía como un pilar de su conducta. Además, ella no se veía con ningún hombre más de dos veces por mes, y aquél que tratara de pasarse de listo con ella, era borrado de la lista de citas personales. Ella defendía con fiereza su intimidad y la de su padre, además de que desconfiaba de los hombres que no poseían fortuna propia. Bella no quería más Jacobs en su vida. Y ahora, el nombramiento diplomático de su padre y la insistencia de éste en que ella lo acompañase como su colaboradora oficial, daban un nuevo giro a su vida.

Releyendo el artículo de un periódico de tantos, Bella comenzó a

preguntarse si en realidad quería dejar Gran Bretaña. Durante cinco años se había dedicado sólo a atender a su padre. Y lo disfrutaba tanto en Aberdeen como en Londres. Se encargaba del control de informática de la firma. Estaba físicamente ocupada aunque siempre aburrida. Sólo acompañada de computadoras. Tenía un buen empleo y un espléndido salario. Podría vivir sola y dejar a su padre, si quisiera. Pero su padre era su vida. No la presionaba para que se fuera con él a QuHoor, sólo enfatizaba que le gustaría mucho, más ambos sabían que vivir y trabajar en un país musulmán sería algo tedioso. Y, sin embargo, Bella quería ir.

No sólo por su padre sino porque en Londres, como en Aberdeen antes, el sexo masculino no le era algo particularmente indispensable. Para ella los hombres, salvo su padre, no tenían el menor atractivo. Al parecer, se congeló emocionalmente el día en que Edward Cullen la rechazó en la playa junto a aquella cueva en Jersey. Claro, ella no era del todo inmune al encanto del sexo opuesto. En ocasiones, se dejaba abrazar y besar por alguno de sus acompañantes. Sólo para comprobar que no sentía deseos de dejarse seducir. Había refinado el arte de decir «no» a tiempo. Repelía a sus acompañantes antes que ellos intentaran algún truco. Y había logrado cultivar un aire de seriedad y frialdad que prácticamente la inmunizaba ante cualquier pretendiente.

No era algo fácil de llevarse. Bella sufría largas noches de insomnio febril cuando salían a flote sus inseguridades. Pero durante el día volvía atener la misma actitud. Inclusive su guardarropa era más que discreto y su maquillaje apenas notorio. Vivía esperando encontrar a alguien con quien sincerarse, alguien especial que la despertara de su frigidez anormal y provocadora. Pero nunca se sometería a ningún tipo de humillación por hombre alguno. Eso era algo que formaba parte integral de su personalidad actual. Vivía por la devoción hacia su padre y por su trabajo.

No había más en su vida.

En ese momento tenía que ir a resolver un programa computarizado especialmente difícil. Se levantó del sofá donde estaba con su padre, lo besó y se disculpó.

Ya fuera de la oficina de su padre, se dirigió a la suya. Un lugar decorado por ella misma, que era a la vez el cerebro de la ordenación programada de toda la empresa. Al entrar, se dirigió a su estudio frente al panel de las computadoras. En ese momento, sonó el teléfono y ella levantó el

auricular. Era un hombre.

—Habla Eric Yorkie del periódico «El Globo», señorita Swan.

Quisiera hacerle una entrevista por este conducto. ¿Qué piensa acerca de vivir un tiempo indefinido en un país como QuHoor?

Este periodista no era el primero ni sería el último en buscar una noticia a través de ella. Bella ya había previsto este tipo de situaciones. De una forma fría, diplomática, le comunicó que no podía emitir opinión alguna dado que el nombramiento de su padre no era aún oficial. Pero al parecer, este reportero tenía algo más que decirle.

El señor Mike Newton ha indicado a la prensa que las noches ardientes del desierto la beneficiará, señorita Swan, y que entonces él tendrá la oportunidad de cortejarla.

Bella se dio cuenta de la treta. Mike Newton trataba de consolidar su promoción como director en la compañía tratando de unir su nombre con el de ella. Habían salido juntos en algunas ocasiones, y ella no le había encontrado particularmente desagradable. Pero Newton había empezado a auto promoverse como el futuro yerno de Sir Charles, y Bella había tenido que actuar. Desafortunadamente, el rumor había llegado a los periódicos, y ella había tenido que ofrecer una conferencia de prensa, para aclarar que, dentro de su familia, con un hombre de negocios del petróleo era suficiente. Que para ella su padre era su vida y que Newton no la atraía en absoluto.

Entonces se desató un pequeño escándalo público. Newton comenzó a suplicar a través de la prensa que ella le hiciera caso. Los periódicos le dieron publicidad al asunto durante un tiempo. Luego, Newton desapareció de la prensa y de su vida. Ella pensaba que el asunto estaba cerrado, pero se equivocaba. No había persona más rencorosa que un hombre mediocre y estrecho de mente, sin atractivos ni personalidad, como Newton. Bella,

sin embargo, tenía también su respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

—Las opiniones de cualquier persona son propias. El señor Newton tiene todo el derecho de publicar sus perjuicios si así le parece. Lo que es algo extraño es que haya personas que le presten atención a alguien que no tiene nada original que ofrecer.

El periodista rió y Bella se dio cuenta de que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte con esa conversación. Colgó el auricular. Volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo, no sin reflexionar antes que lo mejor sería que el nombramiento de su padre se hiciera ya oficial. Mientras no estuviese de por medio el sello gubernamental, la prensa amarilla continuaría haciéndole la vida

imposible por la vía de la intriga y el rumor. Había que manejar la situación con habilidad porque los árabes eran muy sensibles y estaban esperando un pretexto para vetar el nombramiento. Y el gobierno de Gran Bretaña era sumamente delicado en los asuntos diplomáticos que se conectaban con el nivel económico e industrial. Bella no podía comprometer a su padre con alguna indiscreción.

Bella no podía concentrarse en su trabajo. Y éste requería toda su atención. Se levantó a servirse un café, y ya en la mesa donde estaba la cafetera, se dio cuenta de que le había llegado el correo. Como siempre, su correspondencia era concerniente a negocios. Cuestiones de informática, de economía, de industria y del petróleo. Pero esta vez había algo extraño. Un sobre de color verde intenso como el jade. Era papel caro y lujoso. Con un raro presentimiento, lo cogió y lo abrió. Dentro había una nota en papel del mismo color, escrita con tinta negra. Era Edward Cullen quien le escribía. ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

Hacía dos años que Bella no sabía de Edward. Lo último que supo de él fue el anuncio, por televisión de que él se retiraba de la fotografía de modas y que pasaba a ser miembro directivo de una firma televisiva. Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, ¿qué quería de ella?

Bella leyó la nota con rapidez y luego volvió a leerla con detenimiento sin dar crédito a lo que leía. ¿Edward quería verla? ¿Por qué? ¿Y para qué después de tantos años? Cuando ella regresó de Jersey a Aberdeen, estuvo siempre pendiente del timbre de la puerta y del teléfono. Durante mucho tiempo, temió que Edward se presentara para revelarle a su padre lo estúpido de su comportamiento. Pero el tiempo transcurría, y nada había sucedido, y tampoco en Londres.

Bella recordaba a Edward, pero no como una obsesión diaria. Era un recuerdo y no más, nada placentero o agradable. Con seguridad él se había enterado, a raíz del escándalo que había hecho Newton, de que ella y su padre vivían en Londres. Ahora sabía con certeza quién era y cómo localizarla. Sobre todo en ese preciso momento, cuando las fotos de su padre y la suya propia estaban en toda la prensa. Edward pedía verla el día veintitrés a las seis de la tarde en punto, y puntualizaba que, de no asistir ella, entonces él iría a buscarla a su casa.

No era demasiado texto pero sí suficiente. A buen entendedor, pocas palabras. La cita, era para esa misma noche. Bella tenía dos opciones.

No ir, que era lo que ella deseaba, pero exponerse a que él fuera a buscarla con el enjambre de periodistas merodeando en busca de chismes publicables. Entonces su padre se tornaría curioso. Ella nunca había mencionado el nombre de Edward Cullen en su presencia. Pero si su padre y Edward se encontraban, entonces la relación surgiría, lo cual no sería nada grato para Bella. Ella debía reconocer que Edward era la clase de hombre de palabra. Si decía que iría a su casa a buscarla, lo haría. En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. Bella indicó que entraran y entró la señora Clearwather, llevando el almuerzo.

—¡Oh Dios, Bella! ¿Qué te sucede? Estás muy pálida.

La señora Clearwather era su ama de llaves en Aberdeen y cuando se mudaron a Londres ella fue también. Vivía en la residencia familiar y los acompañaba a las oficinas. No era precisamente una sirvienta sino una persona de absoluta confianza para ella y su padre. Con el tiempo se había hecho la amiga y confidente de Bella, quien le contaba casi todo.

—Nada especial. Sólo un cambio brusco de presión, creo— le indicó Bella con una sonrisa, sabiendo que la mujer no iba a creerle.

—Mmmm... ¿Iréis tu padre y tú a cenar a casa?

—Pues sí... mi padre seguro que irá. Yo tengo algo que atender esta tarde, pero espero llegar a tiempo.

En ese momento, Bella se decidió por la segunda opción. Iría a ver qué rayos quería Edward Cullen de ella. El antiguo extraño se convertía en un intruso, algo que ella no podía tolerar. La señora Clearwather se retiró dejando la bandeja del almuerzo. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Bella empezó a caminar alrededor de la habitación como una fiera enjaulada.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde.

Una hora después, fue a la oficina de su padre para avisarle que saldría antes de tiempo, pero que lo vería en casa.

En seguida bajó al estacionamiento. Pidió su automóvil, un Bentley de color blanco tipo sedán. El coche llegó y ella subió a conducir. El trecho le pareció breve para meditar cómo iba a reaccionar, y en función de qué.

Pronto llegó al sitio. Edward no vivía en un apartamento, como ella pensaba, sino en una serie de terrazas junto al Río Támesis. La chica estacionó el vehículo y a las seis en punto se encontró, alarmada, llamando a la puerta de un intruso que la devolvía a un pasado que no quería revivir.

—Justo a tiempo. Por favor entra. No te preocupes, no hay nada qué temer.

Él la tomó del brazo y la hizo pasar, de otra forma ella no lo hubiera hecho. Al sentir el roce de Edward en su cuerpo, Bella se puso tensa. El viejo magnetismo aún parecía funcionar.

Pero ella no entró. Se detuvo en el dintel de la puerta.

—Mira, Edward Cullen; dime exactamente qué es lo que quieres de mí. No dispongo de mucho tiempo y no tengo intención de permanecer aquí invirtiendo algo que para mí vale mucho.

—Lo único que quiero es ver si la Bella real de hoy en día es igual a la de las páginas de sociales de los diarios. Claro que tienes tiempo. Pasa y te serviré algo de beber, ¿qué prefieres? Los ojos marrones enfrentaron la mirada de jade una vez más. Hacía cinco años ella había vibrado al sentir su masculinidad. Y en ese momento, a pesar de su esfuerzo, Bella aún palpitaba de emoción por la cercanía de ese hombre. Él no había cambiado, aunque su ropa era diferente y su apariencia mucho menos fría. Viéndolo, la joven sintió que se le clavaba una espina en el corazón.

Ese hombre seguía siendo peligroso.

—Reacciona, Bella— expresó él, exigente—. Han pasado ya cinco

minutos de tu «precioso tiempo» y no hemos hecho sino mirarnos uno al otro. Claro que siempre es bueno hacer un inventario. Tú estás muy guapa, no has cambiado sino para mejorar, pero das la impresión de traer un corsé apretándote el ceño. Vamos, nada malo sucederá.

—Te lo repito Edward, no tengo intención de invertir nada aquí, y menos contigo. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que deseas de mí?

—Todo a su tiempo. Primero, beberemos una copa juntos por los viejos tiempos— señaló él y se colocó detrás de ella sin dejarle otra alternativa que entrar en la habitación. Bella reprimió un suspiro y entró. Pasó del recibidor hacia una pequeña sala y se acomodó en un sofá de estilo muy moderno. A su alrededor, todo era fino y de gran elegancia.

—Ponte cómoda. Estás en tu casa— señaló él abriendo un gabinete.

—Nada de eso tiene importancia para mí. ¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que quieres de mí o no?

—Oh... este vino, no— musitó él, ignorándola deliberadamente—. Verás, Bella; quiero que te sientas en tu casa porque ésta va a ser tu casa. Al menos, cuando no vayamos al campo. Tengo otra casa cerca de Yorkshire.

-¿Qué?

—Sí, Bella—le espetó él, incorporándose con una botella de vino alemán en la mano—. Vas a casarte conmigo.

—¿Casarme contigo? ¿Estás loco? No pienso casarme, mucho menos

contigo.

—¿Por qué yo en último lugar? ¿Sólo porque en una ocasión me

suplicaste que te hiciera el amor y te rechacé? ¿Ayudaría en algo el que supieras que he vivido arrepentido de ese error? ¿Ayudaría el que te enteraras de que yo tampoco sabía qué o cómo hacer nada en aquella ocasión? Ah... te he echado mucho de menos. No tienes idea de cuánto— musitó él y comenzó a abrir la botella para luego servir dos copas de vino blanco.

—No me importa. Para mí el pasado es algo que se ha ido para siempre. No intento revivirlo. Y esta oferta tuya de matrimonio, ¿qué clase de broma es?

—Ninguna broma— susurró él poniéndole una copa de líquido ambarino en la mano—. No hay truco alguno, créeme.

Ella dejó la copa sobre una mesa de centro, y se incorporó.

_Bien, ya has dicho tu oferta, y yo la rechazo. Si no hay más que decir, me marcho. No eres el primero ni serás el último hombre que quiera casarse con la hija de Sir Charles Swan y, por lo tanto, con la «Dwayer Oil Company». En cambio, otros al menos fueron más dulces y corteses. Tú no tienes idea de cómo tratar a una mujer.

—Ah, sí... prefieres el tipo de Mike Newton, ¿no? Desengáñate, Bella— dijo él gruñendo de ira—. Yo no voy a hacer publicidad. No voy a ir a la prensa con algún chisme. No te deseo como mi esposa por ser hija de Sir Charles, ni mucho menos estoy esperando interesado en la herencia de la compañía petrolera.

Edward estaba a punto de la exaltación y se interpuso en la salida de la habitación. Sólo pasando encima de él podría Bella salir de ahí.

—No finjas, Edward. Lo que quieres es dinero.

—¡Vaya! Tienes una pobre noción de las personas que te rodean. O tal vez estás demasiado impresionada por el tipo ése, Newton. Mira Bella, te aseguro que quiero casarme contigo por razones muy diferentes a las que imaginas. No tiene que ver ni con tu familia, ni con tu dinero, ni con tu fama o herencia.

—¿Ah no?

—Claro que no. Yo soy un hombre muy rico, y lo seré mucho más cuando herede lo que mi tío me dejó.

—¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con todo eso?

—Mi tío puso una condición para que yo tomara posesión de su fortuna, o ésta pasará a manos del gobierno. Tengo que casarme antes de tres meses. Verás, eso se debe a que mi tío siempre insistió en que yo llevara el tipo de vida que él nunca llevó. Mujer, familia, niños, todo eso.

—Y estás tan devaluado ya que sólo me tienes a mí, ¿o no? Vamos Edward, no seas ridículo.

Me subestimas otra vez Bella, y debes tener un fuerte complejo de inferioridad o algo así. ¿Por qué no habría de casarme contigo? ¿Acaso no me gustas? ¿Acaso no nos deseamos el uno al otro?

Bella contuvo otro suspiro y algo en su interior comenzó a pintar todo de color escarlata. Sus alarmas.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Me deseas de la misma forma que me deseaste hace cinco años? Eres un torpe Edward. Esto va ya demasiado lejos. No sé qué clase de juego estás tramando, pero yo tengo que marcharme ahora mismo.

Chase no se movió de su sitio.

—No estoy jugando, Bella— indicó él—. Vas a casarte conmigo.

—Estás loco. ¿Acaso has descubierto que la mujer que te suplicaba hace cinco años que la poseyeras es realmente tu tipo? No creo nada de eso, Edward.

—Claro que no. Pero, ¿por qué huyes de mí entonces, Bella?

—¿No crees que ya nos hemos dicho todo lo necesario?

—¿Y tú crees que sí? Pues no.

—¿Qué más hay que decir?

—Que estás en el candelero de las noticias. Eres famosa. El cargo diplomático de tu padre te convierte en alguien de moda. Se habla mucho acerca de ti en todo el país y en esta ciudad. Al parecer, vives bajo normas morales muy rígidas, ¿no es así? De otra forma no podrías ir con una representación diplomática a un país musulmán.

—Nada de eso es nuevo para mí.

—Pero sí lo es el que, si no te casas conmigo, me veré forzado a revelarle varias cosas a la prensa amarilla. Especialmente aquellas fotografías tuyas que te hice.

Bella se puso pálida y sintió náuseas. Retrocedió y se alejó de él, quien en cambio avanzaba hacia ella con decisión.

—Eso es chantaje. ¡Vil chantaje!

—Hay quienes lo llamarían así, yo sólo lo considero un instrumento de persuasión. Mira Bella, quiero casarme contigo porque deseo que seas mi esposa. Pero créeme que para lograrlo y tenerte a mi lado usaré todos los medios a mi alcance.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?

—Ah... ése es siempre el misterio que nunca puede revelarse a una mujer inteligente como tú. Claro que hay otras mujeres, muchas. Varias de ellas me amarían como esposo por nada y sin discutir. Hay otras que me aceptarían por lo que soy, y yo las aceptaría igual. Pero en tu caso es diferente. Siempre tiene que haber una razón, un argumento de fondo suficientemente convincente, ¿no?

—Te equivocas, Edward, ¿Cómo voy a casarme contigo si ya me hiciste el favor de rechazarme cuando yo te suplicaba que me amaras?

Tú me despreciaste entonces, ¿por qué tratas de enamorarme ahora?

—Porque tú, mi amor, eres la única mujer en todo este país que yo sé que se casaría conmigo de acuerdo con mis condiciones. O sea, sólo por doce meses, mientras el testamento de mi tío se cumple y yo herede su fortuna. Después de eso, serás libre de hacer lo que te parezca. Pero en tanto, tengo formas de someterte a mi antojo.

—Las fotografías.

—Así es. Las fotografías— asintió él, abriendo su chaqueta para extraer un sobre—. Aquí están. Míralas. Son de tamaño reducido, pero yo conservo los negativos. Míralas, Bella.

—¡No quiero ver nada!— gimió ella, completamente impotente.

—Oh, ¡vaya! Te sugiero que lo hagas, recordarás muchas cosas—indicó él y comenzó a sacar las fotografías—. Mira ésta, y ésta, y ésta otra más, o ésta... aquí están todas... aquí estás tú, Bella Swan.

—No... No las quiero ver... no quiero recordar.

Edward estaba a su lado con un abanico de fotografías y ella se negaba a mirarlas. Él ya no se interponía entre ella y la puerta. Se podía marchar, pero estaba anonadada, tensa y atónita.

—Me sorprendes Bella. ¿Por qué rehuyes verte como eras? Recuerdo bien que fuiste tú quien me pidió que las tomara.

—Sí, porque en ese momento lo único que quería era ganar tiempo. No se me ocurrió otra cosa...

—Para que yo no te hiciera el amor, ¿no es así? Y diez minutos más tarde estabas suplicándome que te poseyera. No tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando bajé esa noche para verte y supe que te habías marchado. Me pasé días enteros pensando en ti y preocupándome. Nadie sabía quién eras, de dónde venías. Yo mismo verifiqué el libro de registro del hotel. Sólo aparecía tu nombre.

—Muy sentimental y romántico— murmuró ella con gélida ironía—. Pero no creo una sola palabra. Si acaso me amas como dices, entonces, ¿porqué me chantajeas ahora?

Ya te lo he explicado. Necesito casarme. Necesito una esposa para Poder evitar que el gobierno se quede con la fortuna de mi tío. El matrimonio permanente no me interésa, y nunca he querido casarme para luego divorciarme. La ley me despojaría de la mitad de la herencia. Y por otra parte, si tuviera que pagar una pensión a una ex esposa, no tendría dinero para sostener la mansión que me dejó mi tío y no quiero venderla.

—Entonces, te las has ingeniado para planearlo todo a la perfección conmigo de por medio, ¿no? Nos casaremos, luego nos divorciaremos, y no me pagarás pensión alguna porque a cambio me ofrecerás los negativos de esas fotografías, ¿verdad? Me asombra que no intentes quitarme mi dinero también.

—Ah Bella, Bella... muchos hombres estarían contentos de por vida con sólo tenerte a su lado. Especialmente si te has sentido como yo.

—¡Eres un canalla despreciable! No creo nada de lo que dices.

—Deberías creerlo, porque es verdad— señaló él lacónicamente—. Pero mientras tú lo crees o no, yo debo recuperar mi herencia. La mansión de Barnwell Manor es mía, es mi hogar. La recuerdo desde niño. Mi padre era oficial del ejército británico y mi madre, mi hermana y yo viajábamos por todo el mundo con él. Cuando tenía nueve años, una bomba terrorista mató a mis padres en Chipre. Mi tío nos llevó, a mi hermana y a mí a vivir con él. Él creía en el matrimonio, pero nunca se casó. En cambio, quiso siempre que yo lo hiciera para que, de acuerdo con lo que él pensaba, yo llegara a «sentar la cabeza»

—¿Y no sientes remordimientos al saber que lo vas a engañar? Quieres reclamar una herencia que te pertenece, pero con falsas premisas. No vas a cumplir su voluntad.

—En mi forma de vida no acepto órdenes, Bella. Pero, ¿quién sabe? tal vez el matrimonio llegue a convencerme. Quizá tú hagas que yo «siente cabeza»

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo cooperaré en algo semejante? Yo no tengo intenciones de casarme contigo ni con nadie más.

—¿Sólo porque no quieres limitarte a sólo un hombre en tu vida?

Olvídalo. No tienes alternativa ahora, a menos que quieras que tu padre y tú, os veáis envueltos en el escándalo de la prensa amarilla y Sir Charles pierda el cargo diplomático.

La forma en que él se expresaba no dejaba lugar a dudas. Bella estaba segura de que si no aceptaba sus condiciones, él provocaría el escándalo.

No era sólo la desnudez de su cuerpo lo que le aterraba, era que ella sabía que esas fotografías habían sido tomadas en un momento de verdadero éxtasis, y que para los musulmanes y los puritanos del gobierno, lo sexual era siempre pecaminoso. No se podía transgredir las costumbres por mero afán de libertad, diversión o autocomplacencia.

—Creo que debo pensarlo— dijo ella, tratando de forzarlo a darle vía de salida, pero él no lo hizo.

—Tienes veinticuatro horas para decidirte. Si no me contestas antes de que venza el plazo, las fotografías serán entregadas a los periodistas que te asedian desde el escándalo con Mike Newton.

—Por favor Edward... yo...

—No, Bella. Estoy decidido a llevar esto hasta el final. Tienes sólo veinticuatro horas. Y no más trucos. No trates de desaparecer.

Edward se hizo a un lado y la acompañó a la puerta. La observó abordar el Bentley y marcharse. Bella conducía hipnotizada. Llegó a su casa entró y se topó primero con la señora Clearwather y luego con su padre. Se disculpó con ambos, diciendo que ya había cenado y que se iría a dormir. Subió a

su habitación y se encerró para desvestirse como una autómata. Se acostó y trató de reflexionar. Después de varias horas de pensarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía opción. Eran doce meses de matrimonio o el escándalo con sus respectivas consecuencias, la más triste perder el respeto y la confianza de su padre. Bella no podía decidir y se durmió preguntándose qué camino tomar.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba pálida y tenía unas grandes ojeras. Bella se levantó y se duchó. Luego se vistió con rapidez y escribió una nota para Edward. El matrimonio se efectuaría. Ella consentía. Pero sería sólo de nombre y por doce meses. No habría contacto físico entre ambos. Cuando Bella terminó, salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia su coche. Llevaría la nota para Edward ella misma, esta vez en su otro automóvil, un

Mercedes color rojo brillante, del cual se sentía especialmente orgullosa por ser el más reciente regalo de cumpleaños de su padre. Al llegar a la residencia de Edward, puso la nota en un sobre. La dejó en el buzón, y luego, rápidamente, regresó en el Mercedes a Saint John Woods. El único problema que tenía que resolver ahora ya no era Edward. A éste ya le había dado su respuesta. La cuestión, era ¿cómo le daría la noticia a su padre?

¿No sospecharía él algo oculto?

Bella llegó justo cuando su padre desayunaba. Se reunió con él a comer algo y se enteró de que Sir Charles tenía pensado hacer una pequeña reunión esa noche en honor de Sam Uley, su ejecutivo principal, y Padrino de bautismo de Bella, y Emily de , una amiga. Sir Charles parecía querer jugar a Cupido. Quería hacer una pareja con Sam, un solteron y Emily. La señora Clearwather se encargaría de todos los arreglos necesarios y su padre contaba con que ella estuviera presente.

—Ponte algo elegante y atrevido, hija. Recuerda que cuando estés en QuHoor todos tus vestidos serán muy recatados.

Bella siguió la recomendación de su padre al pie de la letra. Primero, comió algo y luego durmió una buena parte del día. Al despertar se vistió como para exhibir toda su belleza, lo cual agradó en extremo a su padre.

La reunión era un éxito y todos estaban encantados con el ambiente, la comida y la bebida. En un momento dado, Bella escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Presintiendo algo, se adelantó a los sirvientes y abrió ella misma. Era Edward Cullen, Bella quedó estupefacta.

—¡Edward!—susurró—. ¿Cómo te atreves? Ya iba a verte... yo...

—Silencio, mi amor— urgió él—. Aquí viene tu padre. Guarda las

apariencias y yo haré el resto.

—¿Sí?— Preguntó Sir Charles—. Quienquiera que sea, pase. Estamos en una fiesta. ¿Es usted amigo de Bella?

—Buenas noches señor. No, no soy amigo de Bella. Soy su prometido, señor. Bella ha accedido a casarse conmigo, Sir Charles.

La joven sintió que la tierra se abría debajo de sus pies.

—¡Oh! No lo sabía. Bella no me lo había dicho.

—Ah sí, señor. Es que se trataba de una sorpresa. De hecho, no

queríamos hacerlo público aún, pero el problema se presentó cuando le ofrecieron el puesto diplomático en QuHoor. Verá, si usted se marcha allá, Bella deberá acompañarlo, a menos que tenga a alguien por quién quedarse. Por eso estoy aquí, señor. Bella no puede ir con usted a QuHoor. Vamos a casarnos. Y quiero que lo hagamos antes de que usted se marche al extranjero.

—¡Caramba! ¡Bella! ¿Es verdad? Oh, hija, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? Yo no soy un ogro. Si estás enamorada y quieres casarte, yo te doy mi consentimiento y mi bendición. No te obligaré a ir a QuHoor conmigo.

—Sabíamos que usted lo comprendería señor. Muchas gracias. Bella no es culpable de que usted no lo supiera. Yo le pedí que no se lo dijera durante un cierto tiempo. Ahora todo ha cambiado y debemos hacerlo público— la mano de Edward cogió la de ella y la obligó a estrecharse contra su cuerpo.

Bella estaba demasiado confusa, pero podía percibir la conocida

transpiración de Edward. El problema era la vergüenza ante su padre.

—Nos conocimos en Jersey hace cinco años, pero luego ella desapareció.

Hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar hace unos meses en Londres.

—Y ya no desapareció—añadió Sir Charles, gozoso.

—No, señor ya no lo hará, no la dejaré ir.

—Como debe ser. Pero vamos, entremos. Esto debe celebrarse en

compañía de los invitados. Lo haremos oficial en este momento. Están el padrino de bautismo de Bella y una amiga. Además, hay otros invitados que han venido con ellos. Todos son gente de confianza. Vamos. Se sorprenderán cuando se enteren de que te casarás en seguida, Bella... Apropósito, ¿cómo me dijo usted que se llamaba?

—Edward Cullen, señor.

—¡Ah sí! Usted es ejecutivo de «Western Televisión». Lo sé porque celebramos varios contratos de publicidad con ustedes hace unos meses.

Usted estaba presente en la junta que negoció nuestro acuerdo.

—Sí, señor, así es. Pero en ese momento no podía decirle nada.

—Claro, claro... síganme... debemos decírselo a los invitados.

Bella dejó que su padre se adelantara y se acercó a Edward para decirle ella.

—Supongo que pensarás que eres muy astuto, ¿no?—susurró ella.

—Claro que sí mi vida. Eso es algo que no se puede disimular—le

respondió él, atrayéndola hacia sí y besándola en la boca largamente.

Bella sintió que el beso se prolongaba y que la falta de aire haría que se ahogara. Cuando la joven miró a su padre, que se había detenido para mirarlos complacido, no pudo menos que sonrojarse.

—Ah Bella, mi amor, lo siento—le susurró Edward sin que le oyera Sir Charles—. No pude contenerme. Hace tanto tiempo que no tengo el placer de estar a tu lado. Te extrañé muchísimo.

—Sí, claro. Casi veinticuatro horas— murmuró ella con ironía.

—Sí, así es. Mil cuatrocientos cuarenta minutos, para ser exactos. Los he contado uno por uno, mi amor—le respondió Edward con un gesto teatral.


	5. Chapter 5

**ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA MUY BUENA QUE LEI UN DIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA HISTORIA DE PENNY JORDAN CON LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER POR LO QUE NADA ES MIO SOLO LA PASION POR LEER NOS VEMOS**

**ESTO ES UNA PEQUEÑA RESEÑA DE LA HISTORIA:**

**Título de la novela: El Deseo No Muere (1987)**

**Título Original: Desire never change (1986)**

**Editorial: Harlequin Ibérica**

**Sello / Colección: Bianca 287**

**Género: Contemporáneo**

**ESTA HISTORIA TIENE LENGUAJE ADULTO EN ALGUNOS CASOS ABSTENERSE DE LEER A LAS PERSONAS SENCIBLES**

_Protagonistas: Edward Cullen y Isabella Swan_

**_Argumento:_**

**_A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Bella no podía olvidar la_**

**_humillación de que había sido objeto cinco años atrás,_**

**_cuando Edward Cullen la había rechazado._**

**_Había transcurrido mucho tiempo, pero las heridas no_**

**_estaban curadas por completo. Ella no amaba a Edward,_**

**_pero el recuerdo de su rechazo la había convertido en una_**

**_persona triste y amargada... El odio era el único_**

**_sentimiento que podía albergar su corazón._**

**Penny Jordan – El Deseo No Muere**

**Capítulo 5 **

Y AHORA, creo que es el momento adecuado para darles a conocer algo muy importante y especial— anunció Sir Charles. Sentada entre su padre y Edward, Bella jugaba nerviosamente con su copa de champán, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

Ella ya se había dado cuenta de las miradas de complicidad que intercambiaban Sam y Emily con los otros invitados, desde el momento mismo en que ella entró en el salón del brazo de Edward. Al parecer, la presencia de éste, había causado sorpresa, pero una vez examinadas bien las cosas, era algo que, de alguna forma, todos esperaban.

—Y bien, ¿cuándo es la boda?— inquirió Emily a Bella, colocando a ésta en un aprieto. La joven no estaba repuesta aún de la serie de sorpresas que la presencia de Edward Cullen había causado.

—Pues... yo...

—Tan pronto como todo esté listo. No voy a darle oportunidad para que se arrepienta.

Bella se puso nerviosa y derramó el café de su taza. Estaba atónita por la seguridad y desenvoltura de Edward ante cualquier situación.

—Ah, querida—observó Emily—. De verdad has sabido mantenerlo todo en secreto. No tenía idea de que hubiera alguien en serio en tu vida.

—Lo que pasa es que fue algo repentino.

Bella comenzaba a tartamudear. Nunca fue una buena mentirosa.

Odiaba a Edward por ponerla en aprietos, y resentía con amargura la posibilidad de que más tarde se arrepintiera de toda la farsa. ¿Por qué se presentaba Edward esa noche? Precipitaba las cosas. Bella hubiera preferido manejar la situación de una forma más discreta, y sobre todo hablar con su padre para asegurarse de no lastimarlo en ningún sentido.

—No creo que se necesite demasiado tiempo para casarse cuando una sabe que está enamorada— le indicó Emily, sorprendiéndola—, por lo que a mí respecta, yo lo sé desde que conocí a Sam. Lo que pasa es que preferimos no casarnos todavía. Pero en ese sentido, tú y tu novio sí que sois impacientes. Mejor voy a charlar con Sam y tu padre.

Cuando Emily se alejó con una sonrisa de complicidad, Edward ocupó su lugar, estrechándose contra Bella. El calor del cuerpo de él era algo demasiado evidente para pasar inadvertido para alguien tan sensible como Bella.

—¿Se supone que estamos enamorados, recuerdas?—le murmuró él.—

¿Por qué has venido a verme hoy?—Demandó Bella—. Yo quería

decírselo a mi padre de una forma más tranquila. -¿Ah sí?

—¡Claro que sí! Pero ya que estás aquí y has hecho tu escena, quiero que quede una cosa bien clara entre los dos. -¿Qué?

—Necesito que me asegures que nuestro matrimonio será sólo en

apariencia. No quiero que se consume jamás.

—¡Claro que sí! Te aseguro que puedo reprimirme contigo hasta ese punto—respondió él con una carcajada—. Pero...

—¿Sí?—interrogó Bella con precipitación.

—El problema es que no estoy seguro de que tú puedas

contenerte.

Bella hizo el movimiento instintivo de alzar la mano y abofetearlo, pero él la asió por la muñeca. En ese momento, Sir Charles la llamó porque la mayoría de los invitados se marchaban y con ellos Sam y Emily. Bella se levantó a despedirlos, seguida por Edward. En el trayecto, abundaron los saludos y deseos por un futuro halagüeño para la pareja.

—Oh Bella—le dijo Emily con entusiasmo—. Estoy feliz por ti. Él es el tipo de hombre que necesitas. No te olvides de invitarme a la boda.

Edward y Bella miraron marcharse a los invitados y luego cerraron a la puerta. En ese momento, intervino Sir Charles observando a los dos.

—Emily tiene razón, Bella. Él es la clase de hombre que necesitas. A ti te conviene un esposo fuerte, querida. Todas las mujeres Swan han escogido a ese tipo de hombre.

—Sí, claro—asintió Bella con sarcasmo—. Alguien que me golpee una vez al día y dos veces los domingos, ¿no es así, padre?

Sir Charles y Edward se miraron con una sonrisa de complicidad

—No, querida—respondió Sir Charles con rapidez—. Lo que quiero decir es que necesitas un hombre que tenga fortaleza física y mental. Mira, tú eres muy fuerte de carácter, y si hubieras escogido a alguien más débil que tú, tarde o temprano te habrías dado cuenta de tu fracaso. Necesitas a alguien más fuerte que tú para que puedas respetarlo como hombre, como esposo y como el padre de tus hijos. Creo que en ese sentido has escogido bien.

¡Alguien a quien respetar! Si su padre supiera la verdad. Bella quería llorar y reír al mismo tiempo.

—A mí me gusta—agregó Sir Charles—. Pero creo que ha sido algo así como un impacto. Has debido decírmelo antes, para estar prevenido.

—Es que... no estábamos seguros aún...

—Pero ahora sí lo estáis, ¿o no? El matrimonio es lo que tú quieres, y pronto, ¿no Bella?

—Pues... sí—susurró ella apenas, sonrojada porque tuvo que mentir.

—Bien, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse. No te debe ruborizar el querer casarte en seguida. Por otra parte, olvídate de Qu'Hoor y todas esas cuestiones. Pediré al gobierno que me envíen a un hombre joven de mi compañía. Alguien con ganas de hacer las cosas bien.

Los tres regresaron al comedor. Al parecer no había opción para Bella.

Sir Charles abrió otra botella de champán, sirvió tres copas y las repartió entre ellos.

—A vuestra salud. Espero con sinceridad de que seáis tan felices en vuestro matrimonio como yo lo fui en el mío— depositó la copa vacía en una mesita—. Bueno, creo que ahora me voy a la cama. Os dejo solos. Seguramente tenéis mucho de qué hablar.

Edward se puso de pie al lado de Sir Charles y los dos hombres se estrecharon las manos. En ese momento, nadie habría podido imaginar la clase de chantajes y trucos que Edward había realizado para comprometer a la joven. En todo caso, su representación era perfecta. Parecía un hombre enamorado y ansioso por contraer matrimonio. Bella se daba cuenta, con todo sarcasmo, que debía recordar siempre a Edward, su futuro esposo, como un actor consumado.

—¿Quieres otra copa antes de marcharte?—preguntó ella a Edward cuando su padre se alejó y comenzó a subir por la escalera.

—¿Eres siempre tan amable con tus huéspedes?—respondió él con ironía—. No, no quiero, gracias. Me he quedado sólo porque tu padre esperaba que lo hiciera. Él debe imaginarse que en este momento estamos abrazados y besándonos. Después de todo, has sido tú quien ha representado fielmente el papel de una mujer enamorada y ansiosa de esta velada.

—Tal vez haya sido sólo la manifestación de mi decepción—exclamó ella mirando hacia la oscuridad de los jardines a través de un ventanal.

—Entonces debes aprender a actuar mejor. Debes llevar la farsa hasta el final.

—¡Ah sí! ¡Claro! Tengo en ti a un estupendo maestro de la farsa.

—¡Oh, vaya! Me parece recordar que hubo una ocasión en nuestras vidas en que tú representabas una farsa muy a propósito para aprovecharte de mí... experiencia.

El rostro de Bella palideció de ira en ese instante.

—¡Te encanta recordarme eso! ¿No? ¡Te sientes muy satisfecho porque fuiste tú el primero en rechazarme!

—Si tú lo dices—indicó él con indiferencia.

—Mira Edward, mejor márchate. No quiero que mi padre empiece a pensar que...

—¿Que estoy aquí haciéndote el amor?—concluyó él acercándose a la joven y dejando que ella percibiera la calidez de su aliento. Bella comenzó a sentir que algo cosquilleaba dentro de ella de una forma sensual. En ese instante, ya no había más que unos centímetros de distancia entre ambos; sin embargo, Edward no intentó tocarla—. No, querida; no es por hacer el amor contigo por lo que me he quedado.

El rostro de Bella pareció adquirir una expresión consternada.

—¿Entonces... por qué? ¿Para qué te has quedado?—preguntó

sorprendida.

—Para darte esto—indicó él, introduciendo la mano dentro de la

chaqueta y sacando un pequeño estuche de piel. Al abrirlo, Bella vio con desconcierto un anillo de diamantes y zafiros emitiendo miles de reflejos.

—Dame tu mano—urgió él, en tono imperioso.

Ella dejó que él tomara su mano y apuntara su dedo anular hacia el frente. Bella no pudo menos que sentirse disgustada al darse cuenta que, a pesar del lujo, esa banda de oro, diamantes y zafiros, representaba su caída en la telaraña que él había tejido alrededor de ella.

"Ya... ya está bien—musitó Bella tratando de impedir que le arrancara el dedo de la mano. Edward comenzó a reír de buena gana.

—Le dije al joyero que tenías manos alargadas y dedos muy finos y delgados. Hizo un buen trabajo. Y ahora... ¿qué te sucede?

—Te odio. Te aborrezco con toda mi alma por todo esto.

—No te comprendo. Hubo una ocasión en que me suplicaste que te

hiciera el amor—le recordó él con suavidad—. Pero no era a mí a quien querías, ¿verdad Bella? Sólo querías un hombre. Cualquier hombre. Sí mi amor. Recuerdo bien lo mucho que me despreciabas cuando me dejaste esperando en el hotel de Jersey... Y a propósito, ¿acaso el hombre que te ha despojado de tu virginidad, ha llegado a saber que representaba en tu vida sólo eso, un hombre, un hombre como cualquier otro?

—Lárgate Edward... ¡Lárgate!

Bella estaba casi fuera de sí, sentía que su cabeza estallaría de rabia.

Edward cogió su abrigo y se marchó. Y no fue sino hasta que ella escuchó cerrarse a la puerta cuando comenzó a tratar de pensar con serenidad. Vio el anillo refulgir en su mano y se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada.

¿Cómo era posible? No lo sabía. Lo único importante en ese momento era darse cuenta de que había sido engañada. Y bien, aprendería la lección por más amarga que fuera. Bella estaba decidida, a partir de ese instante, a no volver a confiar en los hombres jamás, con excepción de su padre.

Para sorpresa e irritación de Bella, Edward hizo los arreglos para una boda formal por la iglesia. En un momento dado, ella pensó que sólo asistirían unas cuantas personas, los amigos íntimos, pero la lista de invitados creció hasta llegar a cincuenta nombres. Bella tenía suerte de que la casona familiar de Sir Charles en Saint John Woods, fuera lo suficientemente grande para poder celebrar allí la recepción. Y sin querer,

pronto se vio envuelta en las discusiones sobre el decorado de la casa y de la iglesia, en el menú, la vajilla y las personas contratadas para el servicio, y mil detalles más.

Por lo menos ese tipo de cosas la mantuvieron lo bastante entretenida para no pensar en qué tipo de salida usar para no ser al día siguiente la señora de Edward Cullen. Dejó a su mente volar de un lado a otro, en lugar de entretejer una trama de disgustos e insatisfacciones- Escogió su guardarropa, su maquillaje y joyería. Dejó que la señora Clearwather se

encargara de resolver las cuestiones relativas al servicio. Ella no podía hacerlo todo sola.

Sir Charles observaba el trajín de la casa con entusiasmo y satisfacción.

El padre de Bella tendría la clase de boda que soñaba para su hija. Algo para recordarse siempre con sabor a triunfo. ¡Si se imaginara que sería algo que Bella jamás olvidaría, pero con amargura! Todo era tan ridículo para la joven. La farsa la envolvía y allí estaba ella desempeñando el papel que Edward le había asignado. Comenzó a pensar entonces que estaba haciendo todo en beneficio de alguien más de alguna amiga tal vez, no de ella misma. Sería otra persona la que se pondría el traje blanco e iría a la iglesia para convertirse en la mujer de Edward Cullen, con todas las de la ley.

El día de la boda amaneció despejado y brillante. Bella se levantó y comenzó su rutina como en un sueño. Pero hacia las once de la mañana, ya pedía un poco de tiempo para poder reflexionar. A su alrededor sólo había gente feliz, personas sonrientes que le deseaban toda clase de felicidad, mientras ella se repetía sin cesar para sí misma: «No lo amo. Lo odio. No quiero casarme con él».

Vestirse fue toda una ceremonia. Lo mismo que dirigirse hacia la iglesia y llegar a ella. En el momento de decir «sí» ante todo el mundo, Bella musitó una afirmación muy débil, como si no fuera ella quien hablaba. Enseguida, Edward le tomó la mano y le colocó otro anillo, el de bodas, en oro blanco y con un bellísimo diamante. Las cámaras iluminaron el recinto con

sus flashes. Bella se vio de repente envuelta en una burbuja,

completamente sola y vulnerable. En torno suyo, todo el mundo parecía feliz. Ella trató de sonreír. De entre la multitud que la rodeaba al salir de la iglesia, surgió de pronto una mujer alta y de cabello muy rubio, que por un instante le pareció familiar.

—Es mi hermana Rosalie—le indicó Edward, haciendo las presentaciones.

—Supongo que la razón por la cual no la hemos visto antes ha sido Porque querías reservártela toda para ti, Edward. ¿Verdad?—exclamó Rosalie con una sonrisa franca. Ella era tan alta como Edward. Su parecido con él era asombroso, aunque sus facciones eran más suaves y sus ojos de un color azul intenso—. Sí, Edward y yo somos mellizos—le explicó Rosalie antes que Bella terminara de adivinar—. Y lo que es más sus hijos son también gemelos. Siempre los han habido en mi familia Por cinco o seis generaciones. Y es algo de lo que, al parecer, nadie puede escapar.

Sólo me pregunto si Edward y tú tendréis una parejita del mismo o de distinto sexo.

—Vamos Rosalie, ¿no es muy delicado mencionar eso cuando acabamos de casarnos?—observó Edward, acercándose a Bella y rodeando su cintura con un brazo.

—¿Delicado? ¿Por qué? Es algo natural, y a propósito, te hemos estado esperando en casa, todos queremos verte. ¿Cuándo irás a visitarnos, Edward? Lleva a tu esposa por favor.

—Cuando regresemos de nuestra luna de miel, iremos a veros.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo os mudaréis a Barnwell Manor?

—Tan pronto como estemos listos, Rosalie—indicó él sonriente.

—¿Aún no habéis ido a ver la casona? El tío Anthony vivía recluido en ella.

Es muy bonita, pero necesita un cambio, sobre todo, los muebles. Allí hay trabajo que hacer para una buena ama de casa—señaló Rosalie poniéndose seria de repente—. Y tú Bella, ¿trabajas?

—Sí—respondió la joven—. Tengo a mi cargo un sistema de

computadoras. Pero es algo eventual y lo puedo hacer en casa.

—¡Vaya! Esto sí que es una sorpresa para Edward. ¿Qué te parece

hermano? Te has casado con una mujer independiente y que puede valerse por sí misma. No es algo con lo cual estés acostumbrado a lidiar. Mira Bella; de pequeños, él era muy dominante, especialmente conmigo, y todo porque nació diez minutos antes que yo. Es algo especial para las mujeres. Le gusta ordenar y ser obedecido. No sé cómo va a funcionar ahora que tiene a una mujer que no está indefensa ni depende de él para todo.

—¡Emmet! ¡Por favor llévatela de aquí!—imploró Edward a su cuñado con una sonrisa.

Hasta ese momento, Bella no se había ocupado de pensar en el pasado ni en la familia de Edward. Le aterró saber que su cuñado y su hermana lo veneraban, al igual que sus cuatro sobrinos, dos parejas de mellizos.

Bella, por primera vez comprendió que poco a poco se introducía en una trampa de la cual le sería muy difícil escapar.

—Y anhelo tener niñas en la casa. Emmett ya no quiere tener más hijos porque le aterra la idea de estar experimentando. Pero si al menos tuviera una sobrina, Bella...—señaló Rosalie, divertida con la Situación.

—Oh, Emmett, ven por tu esposa, por favor— volvió a pedir Edward, sonriendo.

—¡Ah!—Exclamó Emmett en voz baja—. Niños, niños, sólo piensa en eso. Ven acá un momento Edward, quiero hablarte de un negocio.

—Son lo mejor de la vida—dijo Rosalie—. De cualquier forma, yo estoy contenta con saber que Edward y yo somos hermanos, y hermanos gemelos.

—Supongo que has llegado a pensar que nunca se casaría—inquirió Bella. Las dos mujeres se habían quedado solas por un instante.

—No, hasta el momento en que te vi—musitó Rosalie en una breve y misteriosa respuesta—. Mira, Bella; te reconocí por las fotografías. Al regresar Edward de Jersey, tenía fiebre. Es algo que le sucede con frecuencia cuando trabaja en exceso. Él fue a quedarse con nosotros una temporada y yo desempaqué y ordené sus cosas. Allí vi las fotografías. Me he estado preguntando desde entonces lo que él sentiría por ti, pero nunca traté de hablarle sobre ello. Existen cosas que no necesitan comunicarse con palabras entre hermanos gemelos, ¿sabes?

Rosalie había susurrado esto casi al oído de Bella. Ella pensaba que Bella amaba a Edward. ¡Bella amar a Edward! La joven quiso explicar a Rosalie que se casaba con Edward por compromiso, porque él la había chantajeado. Pero no pudo decirlo, los ojos de Rosalie brillaban de ilusión.

Poco después, estaba en Saint John Woods. La fiesta se desarrolló normalmente: la ceremonia de partir el pastel, los brindis y la comida, discursos, sonrisas y felicitaciones. Cuando al parecer ya se había hecho todo, Edward indicó que era el momento de desparecer.

—¿Adonde vamos, Edward?—preguntó Bella, mientras subían a su

habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

—Es una sorpresa. Pero no te preocupes. Le pedí a la señora Clearwather que te hiciera la maleta. Sube a tu dormitorio y baja en seguida. Tienes cinco minutos. Yo me cambiaré en la habitación de los huéspedes, también tengo todo arreglado. Date prisa.

Cuando los dos volvieron a encontrarse en la planta baja, Sir Charles los esperaba. Bella abrazó y besó a su padre con fervor. Él partiría a finales de mes para Qu'Hoor. Bella estalló en sollozos al darse cuenta de que ya no se verían y que dejaba su casa tal vez para siempre; Que pronto estaría compartiendo la vida con alguien que le era del todo extraño, un hombre a quien despreciaba por haberla obligado a adoptar una serie de decisiones que ella consideraba como un chantaje.

Edward precipitó la salida y la urgió a correr hacia un Mercedes color gris acero. De repente, Bella se encontró tensa y contrariada, en medio del tránsito hacia alguna parte. Pasaron algunos minutos antes que ella se percatara de que se dirigían hacia el aeropuerto de Heathrow. Llegaron y Edward aparcó el coche, y la urgió a bajar.

—No te preocupes. Un amigo vendrá a buscarlo.

La sala de espera estaba repleta de gente. Bella se sentía tensa y estúpida. Como un animal amaestrado con un nuevo amo. Cuando Edward hablaba con el empleado de la línea aérea, ella descubrió la trama.

—Jersey—alcanzó a decir con acidez—. Vamos otra vez allí.

—¿Y por qué no?—respondió él.

Bella apretó las uñas de las manos contra las palmas hasta sentir dolor.

Iban a Jersey, sí, pero no por razones románticas. Él quería llevarla allí para que ella recordara todo. Deseaba que ella se volviera a sentir dependiente e indefensa, suplicando amor y rogándole que la hiciera mujer de una vez por todas. Él pensaba que ya no era virgen y que había tenido amantes. Tal vez varios. Pero eso no justificaba el que intentara recrear el escenario donde ella le suplicó que le hiciera el amor. ¡Ah! ¡Si él supiera la verdad! ¡Cómo reiría y se burlaría de ella! Pero no le diría nada, no le revelaría el secreto de que, después que la rechazó, ella se recluyó en sí misma, en su padre y en su trabajo, negándose a ser cortejada y amada por hombre alguno.

—¿Quieres algo de beber mientras esperamos el avión?—inquirió él.

Ella negó con la cabeza. ¡Ah! Si al menos la dejara sola unos instantes para poder reflexionar. Él pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Nada de intentar huir otra vez, Bella. En esta ocasión somos ya marido y mujer. Si intentas huir de mí te traeré a rastras si es necesario y nadie, ni siquiera tu padre, se podrá oponer.

¿A dónde correría ella? Nadie podía ayudarla. Las sombras de un destino cruel e indeseable comenzaron a amenazar su vida desde ese momento.

Al poco tiempo, abordaban el avión en silencio. Bella se puso aún más nerviosa en el momento del despegue. Edward lo notó.

—¡Vaya! Al fin comienzas a reaccionar como un ser humano. Pensé que me había casado con un robot.

—Mira, Edward—puntualizó ella—. Te has casado con una persona a la cual chantajeaste por unos negativos, los cuales espero que me entregues al terminar el trato. Nuestro convenio vence en doce meses. Mientras tanto, no te hagas ilusiones románticas, porque no vas a conseguir nada.

Nuestro matrimonio no se va a consumar, ¿comprendes?

—Claro que comprendo. Y si te comportas bien, te premiaré con una buena cantidad de dinero cuando nos divorciemos.

—Y los negativos de las fotografías. No lo olvides.

—¡Ah sí, por supuesto! Te los daré a su tiempo. Pero ahora has cambiado mucho. Estás fría y distante. Eres dura contigo misma. Apenas si te reconozco. ¿Qué sucede?

Bella calló y pensó en silencio: « ¿Cómo se atreve a preguntarme eso sabiendo muy bien que me rechazó?». Pero no quiso mencionar nada.

—Ya deberías saberlo—contestó ella agriamente.

—¿Saber qué? ¿Que has tenido muchos amantes y que ahora eres una mujer de experiencia?

Bella no respondió y prefirió dormitar. Cuando el avión aterrizó, ambos bajaron rápidamente y Edward la condujo hacia un coche alquilado que los esperaba. En ese momento, Bella se alarmó.

—¿En dónde vamos a hospedarnos?—preguntó desafiante.

—¿En dónde crees? Sólo que esta vez compartiremos la habitación.

—¿En el Hermitage?

—¿En dónde más? Soy un romántico incurable, ¿sabes? Tal vez podamos volver a aquella playa y quizás...

—Cállate—gritó ella con furia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que no quieras recordar, Bella? ¿A la cantidad de hombres a los que tuviste que suplicar que te hicieran el amor?

El podía golpearla físicamente, y el efecto sería el mismo. Pena y dolor.

Pero Bella calló su secreto aunque con mucha rabia.

—¡Eres un bastardo!—le gritó ella, mientras trataba de abrir la portezuela del automóvil en plena marcha.

Edward reaccionó rápido. Viró abruptamente y sacó el automóvil de la carretera, aparcándolo a un lado.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Matarte? No creo que eso te

moleste en lo más mínimo, ¿verdad? Sería la ocasión perfecta. Así no tendrías que esperar doce meses.

NO Bella no podemos seguir así esto es algo insano. No podemos

continuar así, lastimandonos uno al otro.

¿Lastimándonos?

—Mira Bella, ¿por qué no nos concedemos una tregua al menos?

Tal vez sólo por el tiempo que estemos aquí. Se supone que estamos de luna de miel, ¿te das cuenta?

—Sólo lo sé cuando lo recuerdo, pero está bien, pactemos una tregua. La gente en el hotel, ¿saben que nosotros?...

—¿Que somos una pareja de luna de miel? No, pero ya he previsto eso.

Alquilé una suite con camas separadas. No habrá problemas.

—Eso espero—añadió ella con rapidez; de repente, se puso a recordar el «Hotel Hermitage». ¿Estaría Jacob todavía trabajando allí?

¿Jacob? Hasta ese momento no había pensado en él. En todos esos años, sólo recordaba a Edward Cullen. Sus sueños, placenteros o

pesadillas, no eran con Jacob, sino con el hombre que ahora era su esposo.

—¿Qué te sucede ahora?—interrogó Edward, sin intenciones de poner en marcha el automóvil.

—Nada—respondió ella sin mirarlo.

De repente, él se acercó a ella, la rodeó con sus brazos y estrechó el abrazo hasta sentir que sus cuerpos se fusionaban. Luego la besó en los labios con avidez. Bella se puso rígida, pero con una tensión diferente, cálida.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Acaso no acordamos que...?

—¿Que qué hago? Besarte. ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque te encuentro tan atractiva que no he podido resistirlo.

—Y... ¿y eso qué?—Señaló ella con furia—. Mira Edward Cullen, no quiero que en toda tu vida vuelvas a tocarme. No quiero que...

Pero él volvió a besarla sin dejar de abrazarla, forzando a que ella comenzara a sentir oleadas de devastadora intensidad. Los sentidos de Bella se excitaban. Pero pudo reaccionar, indicando con la mirada que estaba a punto de estallar de furia.

—No te enfades, Bella. Es sólo una forma de sellar nuestro pacto antes que las hostilidades se reanuden una vez más. Esto es nuestra garantía de tregua, pero si te invade ese temperamento Swan que tu padre me ha asegurado que posees, entonces lo lamentarás.

—Ningún hombre que lo sea de verdad golpea a una mujer.

—Nadie ha hablado de golpes, Bella, pero deja de poner a prueba mi masculinidad, porque entonces lo tomaré como un reto y no me detendré ante ninguna de tus cláusulas especiales sobre la consumación o no de nuestro matrimonio, ¿entiendes?

Bella se dio cuenta de que él hablaba en serio al amenazar con

poseerla; entonces Edward aflojó el abrazo y ella pudo obtener un instante de calma.

Él volvió a encender el automóvil y condujo despacio hacia la carretera.

Pronto corrían a una velocidad moderada rumbo al hotel.

-A pesar de todo, siempre he creído que eres inteligente.

Bella pensó en ese momento, al escuchar sus palabras, que él había provocado la escena del beso a propósito, esperando que ella se le rindiera. Y si alguna vez se rendía... ¿qué? ¿Le haría el amor? Y ella... ¿qué haría? ¿Se humillaría ante él otra vez? Lo negó para sí misma. Estaba exhausta y sus propios pensamientos la confundían. Todo lo que anhelaba en ese momento era ducharse y dormir. Dormir y despertar para encontrarse libre, para descubrir que Edward Cullen no existía en su vida,

para percatarse de que su matrimonio era sólo una pesadilla.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++0++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	6. Chapter 6

**ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA MUY BUENA QUE LEI UN DIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA HISTORIA DE PENNY JORDAN CON LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER POR LO QUE NADA ES MIO SOLO LA PASION POR LEER NOS VEMOS**

**ESTO ES UNA PEQUEÑA RESEÑA DE LA HISTORIA:**

**Título de la novela: El Deseo No Muere (1987)**

**Título Original: Desire never change (1986)**

**Editorial: Harlequin Ibérica**

**Sello / Colección: Bianca 287**

**Género: Contemporáneo**

**ESTA HISTORIA TIENE LENGUAJE ADULTO EN ALGUNOS CASOS ABSTENERSE DE LEER A LAS PERSONAS SENCIBLES**

_Protagonistas: Edward Cullen y Isabella Swan_

**_Argumento:_**

**_A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Bella no podía olvidar la_**

**_humillación de que había sido objeto cinco años atrás,_**

**_cuando Edward Cullen la había rechazado._**

**_Había transcurrido mucho tiempo, pero las heridas no_**

**_estaban curadas por completo. Ella no amaba a Edward,_**

**_pero el recuerdo de su rechazo la había convertido en una_**

**_persona triste y amargada... El odio era el único_**

**_sentimiento que podía albergar su corazón._**

**Penny Jordan – El Deseo No Muere**

**Capítulo 6 **

CUANDO entraron en el hotel, Bella notó que había sido decorado, y que todo el personal allí era nuevo. No reconocía a nadie. Tal vez Jacob y Jesica habían sido transferidos a otro de los hoteles de la compañía, en caso de que aún trabajasen para la misma empresa. Una vez, Bella quiso hacer sentir celos a Jacob exhibiéndose con Edward, sólo para hacerle ver que si él no la deseaba otros hombres sí lo hacían, pero ahora... ahora...

¿en que venía a desembocar todo?

—¿Bella?—Inquirió Edward—. ¿En qué piensas? ¿Estás reviviendo las viejas ilusiones? Tus recuerdos agradables con aquel hombre... ¿Jacob se llamaba? Quizás fue a él a quien finalmente te entregaste ¿no?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso le guardas algún recuerdo especial de cuando eras adolescente?

—¿Y si fuera así? ¿No dicen que una mujer nunca olvida a su primer amante? Tal vez sea porque él ocupa un lugar especial en su corazón.

Al hablar, Bella sabía que estaba mintiendo. Y que en ese momento si a alguien recordaba con afecto especial como su primer amante, era a Edward, no a Jacob.

—Pues deja de pensar en él—gruñó Edward cuando se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Pronto llegaron a una elegante habitación. Afortunadamente, Edward no había pedido una suite matrimonial.

La habitación era enorme y estaba dividida en dos dormitorios,

separados por una pequeña sala.

—Creo que los dos dormitorios son iguales. Elije el que te plazca-¿Quieres beber algo?

Bella no podía concentrarse. Un temor instintivo la embargaba Estaba allí en un dormitorio con un hombre alto, moreno, masculino y atractivo que, además era su esposo. La joven se estremeció.

_No gracias, no tengo sed. Estoy muy cansada, Edward. Ha sido un día muy largo y agotador. Quiero ducharme y luego dormir.

—Por supuesto. Lo comprendo.

Bella fue a la ducha y se bañó sin dejar de pensar un solo segundo que el hombre a quien ella había deseado con urgencia por primera vez en su vida, y a quien había recordado a lo largo de cinco años, estaba allí, exponiéndose al sol, contemplando el mar, y dejando que el dolor del estómago en ella le indicara el anhelo que sentía por él. Bella trató de concentrarse y de pensar en otra cosa. Acabó de ducharse y se secó; se puso una bata y, al salir, se encontró con que ya habían subido su

equipaje. ¿Por qué había regresado Edward a su vida? ¿Por qué y cómo había logrado convencerla de que se casaran? Ella sabía las

respuestas, pero prefería ignorarlas; comenzó a sacar las cosas de su maleta. Edward había salido. Estaba sola.

Hora y media más tarde, Edward no había regresado y Bella no podía dormir. Decidió levantarse y ponerse unos pantalones y una camiseta; salió y se dirigió hacia el enorme recibidor, buscando aquí y allá con la mirada.

El recibidor estaba lleno de gente. Los huéspedes regresaban de la playa y se preparaban para cenar. Bella buscó en el bar, pero Edward no estaba allí. ¿Para qué lo buscaba con tanta ansiedad? Después de todo, no sentía necesidad de su compañía. Molesta consigo misma, Bella decidió buscar en los jardines. Empujó la puerta giratoria para salir, y advirtió que había un hombre al otro lado, empujando en sentido contrario.

—¡Jacob! Oh cielos, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—¿Ah no?—Inquirió él sonriendo con malicia y doble intención—.

Entonces ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Los años no habían sido tan generosos con Jacob como con Edward-El cabello de él escaseaba y se tornaba gris en diversos lugares. La frente parecía más amplia y más arrugada. Su cuerpo era mucho más delgado, pero el vientre abultado le daba cierta apariencia de descuido. Jacob había envejecido.

Bella notó que él pensaba que estaba allí por él. Meditó unos segundos antes de reaccionar. Su lengua estaba atada por un sentimiento mutuo de humillación y una sensación nueva de vergüenza. Estoy de vacaciones—le respondió sonriendo.

¿Este era el hombre con quien pensaba unirse para toda la vida?

Mentalmente, Bella le dio las gracias a Jessica Stanley. Gracias a ella se desilusionó de Jacob y con el tiempo lo olvidó. Hasta ese momento

—¿Sola?

—Oh no... No estoy sola. Estoy aquí con mi esposo— respondió ella con calma y con la misma sonrisa, deleitándose al leer en el rostro de él la misma desilusión que una vez, siendo adolescente, ella había sentido.

—Así que te has casado—le espetó Jacob tomando sus manos un

momento para examinar los anillos de compromiso y boda—. De no haber sido yo tan torpe, te hubieras casado conmigo.

—Tal vez. Pero dudo mucho ahora que cualquier joven se case con el primer hombre de quien cree estar enamorada.

—Nunca me he perdonado el haberte lastimado como lo hice.

—No. Me hubiera lastimado mucho más saber que eras amante de Jessica después de casarnos. ¿Qué sucedió con ella? ¿Os fuisteis juntos los dos por fin al Caribe? ¿Os separasteis y cada cual siguió por su camino?

—Oh fue un error total. Lo único que hice fue decirle a Jessica que no te deseaba.

—¿Quieres decir que nos mentiste a las dos?—Inquirió ella con una sonrisa—. Sabes, ya no tengo dieciocho años, y me temo, Jacob, que la línea que estás trabajando no te funcionará.

De repente, Bella volvió la vista sobre su hombro y vio venir a Edward.

Un leve sentimiento de aprensión se apoderó de ella con rapidez.

—Así que aquí estás querida—exclamó tomándola por la cintura y apartándola de Jacob—. ¿Por qué no nos presentas?

Ella lo hizo, no sin notar cómo los dos hombres se miraban el uno al otro, estudiándose como dos animales a punto de combatir.

—Así que él es tu esposo—dijo Jacob al final de la presentación—Me alegra saber que has encontrado a alguien. Me he odiado todo este tiempo por lastimarte como lo hice. Bella y yo estuvimos comprometidos durante cierto tiempo, señor Cullen.

Jacob se dirigió a Edward y esperó su reacción. Bella contuvo la

respiración. Jacob estaba tratando de provocar a su marido y de buscar problemas. Él pensaba que Bella nunca había mencionado a Edward su compromiso y que ella estaba ocultando un capítulo oscuro en su vida.

Ella observaba a su esposo. Edward estaba calmado, pero plenamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Sí, me lo ha mencionado alguna vez—asintió Edward con tranquilidad—.

Creo que rompieron sus relaciones porque ella lo encontró en el dormitorio con otra mujer, ¿no es así?

Jacob se turbó visiblemente y enrojeció. Miró a Edward con ira, y Bella tuvo que colocarse entre ambos, tomando a Edward por uno de sus musculosos brazos.

—Pensé que ibas a descansar—le reclamó Edward abruptamente.

—Sí, pero no pude dormir. No sabía adonde habías ido.

—¿Y viniste a buscarme?—exclamó él sonriente—. De saber que vendrías por mi no habría salido de la suite.

De pronto, Edward se transformaba y, olvidando todo, la miraba con una mezcla de pasión y ternura. En ese instante, Jacob se disculpó y, despidiéndose, desapareció. Edward esperó con paciencia a que se esfumara.

—Así que es él. No me extraña que te molestara el enterarte de que veníamos hacia acá. ¿Sabías que él estaba aquí todavía?

Bella no podía decirle que Jacob era sólo un mal recuerdo y que todos sus pensamientos iban dirigidos hacia él. Su orgullo no se lo permitía.

—No, no lo sabía.

—¿Pero lo esperabas?—indicó Edward casi en un grito, oprimiéndole el brazo con fuerza. Se dio cuenta de que casi perdía la calma y el control, y la soltó—. Bien, dejemos algo suficientemente subrayado. No puedes volver al pasado y reconciliarte con él. No me importa cuál fuera tu estilo

de vida en el pasado; mientras seas mi esposa, no podrás tener amantes. ¿Comprendes?

—Jacob y yo nunca hemos sido amantes.

—No porque tú no quisieras—le recordó Edward con crueldad—. Mira

Bella, recuerdo todo lo que me dijiste muy bien. Pero esta vez no Podrás consumar tus fantasías de adolescente. ¿Entiendes? Si necesitas un amante tan desesperadamente...

—¡Claro que no!—protestó Bella, interrumpiéndole con firmésa y empujando la puerta, caminó de prisa hasta llegar al ascensor, Edward iba detrás de ella. Entraron en el ascensor; como había otras personas, no pudieron reanudar la discusión.

¡Sí, necesitaba desesperadamente a un amante! ¿Y qué? ¿Qué importaba lo que él pensara? ¿No era mejor que creyera que era promiscua a descubrir que aún era virgen? El trauma de su rechazo la perseguía todavía. Esa tarde, cuando él la beso, ella recordó sus besos, sus caricias, su pasión, y luego su desprecio. No podía exponerse otra vez.

Entraron en la suite envueltos en un silencio denso y lleno de tensión.

Ella abrió los ventanales y salió a la terraza. Detrás de sí, lo escuchó exclamar sin volver el rostro para mirarlo a la cara.

—¡Lo digo en serio, Bella! Si tratas de volver a intimar con ese tipo vas a provocar que yo...

—¿Qué tú que?—Gritó ella volviéndose para mirarlo con intensidad—. Ya estoy harta de tus amenazas, Edward. No eres sino un bruto...

Ella, antes que él pudiera replicar nada, se metió en su habitación y se encerró por dentro. Se dio cuenta de que temblaba y que estaba a punto de sollozar. ¿Por qué lo trataba así? Había declarado una tregua indefinida y ahora ella lo provocaba a... ¿a qué? ¿A hacerle el amor y demostrarle que él era su marido? ¿No había aprendido la lección? Ella no lo deseaba.

No podía querer a quien la había despreciado tan traumaticamente. Pero en su interior sabía que se estaba mintiendo. Ella lo quería. La verdad la desconcertaba, pero ésa era. Sentada en la cama, lo recordó... su timidez adolescente ante la pasión de Edward. Si él no la hubiera rechazado... Eso era aún como una llaga que le quemaba el corazón.

Era un hermoso día, reconoció Bella mientras desayunaba en la terraza.

Pero no lo suficientemente bello como para hacerle ignorar que él no estaba. Edward había salido de la suite tan pronto como ella despertó.

Entonces ella, ya vestida, pidió su desayuno, preguntándose cómo iba a pasar el día. El coche estaba aún aparcado. Bella podía dar un paseo sola por alguna parte. ¡Vaya luna de miel!

Se preparaba para salir cuando llamaron a la puerta. Pensó que sería alguien del servicio del hotel.

—Pase, está abierto—contestó.

Jacob entró sonriendo y dirigiéndose a ella.

—Vi que tu esposo iba esta mañana a jugar al golf, y pensé que tal vez te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo. Hoy es mi día de descanso, ¿sabes?

Bella estaba a punto de rechazarle, cuando su temperamento cambió.

—Está bien. Sólo dame cinco minutos para arreglar mis cosas.

_Trae tu traje de baño—le sugirió Jacob.

Poco tiempo después, ella salió de su habitación con un par de

pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca. Cinco años antes, Jacob la encontraba demasiado delgaducha. Ahora no podía menos que admirar sus redondeces. Bella ignoró deliberadamente las miradas de pasión que le lanzaba Jacob. Ella podía manejarlo a su antojo. ¿No hizo lo mismo con docenas de hombres en los pasados cinco años?

—¿Lista? Mi coche está aparcado aquí cerca. Nos encontraremos en los jardines, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Por qué no quería que los vieran juntos? ¿A quién temía Jacob si Edward estaba lejos jugando al golf? Sin embargo, Bella asintió con una sonrisa de cinismo. Había aprendido bastante en los últimos años, lo suficiente como para ver los motivos de las palabras y las actitudes.

El coche de Jacob era un pequeño descapotable de dos asientos. Bella ocupó el lugar del pasajero y dejo a Jacob el del conductor. Cuando ella se apretaba el cinturón de seguridad, sin querer golpeó la guantera y ésta se abrió, mostrando un bolso de maquillaje. Las cosas podían ser de cualquier mujer, pero Bella intuyó que ello revelaba algo más, una relación estrecha y permanente de Jacob con alguien.

—Son de Jessica— indicó Andrew, despreocupado—. Ella y yo nos casamos poco después de que te marcharas. Ese fue el peor error de toda mi vida.

Pero ella estaba embarazada y decía que el niño era mío.

Jacob no había cambiado en nada, pensó ella. Aún buscaba a quién echarle la culpa por sus propios errores. Bella sintió lástima por Jessica, aunque recordaba muy bien sus insultos. Pero ahora comprendía. Jessica amaba a Jacob y veía en Bella una amenaza, inclusive sabiendo que estaba embarazada. Aunque, de alguna forma, justificaba el que Jacob cortejara a Bella. El motivo era el dinero de Sir Charles, Por lo tanto, Jacob y Jessica se merecían el uno al otro. Lo único que se preguntaba Bella era cuántas veces se habían sido infieles mutuamente.

Llegaron a una playa pequeña y mientras Jacob aparcaba el coche,

Bella colocó su toalla sobre la arena y se quitó los pantalones, cuando él llegó ella se untaba aceite y loción en las piernas para protegerse del sol.

—Haría eso por ti si esperaras—le dijo él con hosquedad, observando con lascivia su cuerpo—. ¿Por qué no te quitas el sostén del bikini: La playa es privada y no hay nadie. Es toda para nosotros.

Bella sonrió, mitad deleitada y mitad con cinismo.

—Mi piel está aún muy pálida como para recibir tanto sol durante una sola sesión. Tal vez después.

¿Creería él en realidad que era tan ingenua como a los dieciocho años?

En aquel entonces, ella no necesitaba que él la urgiera, sólo que la deseara, pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era darse cuenta de la lascivia de él y de su propio cinismo. Una voz interna le seguía repitiendo que Jacob no la quería precisamente a ella, sino al dinero de su padre.

Casi anochecía cuando regresaron. Jacob insistió en acompañarla a Bella a su suite y ella consintió, aún sorprendida de su propio cinismo, al permitirse jugar de esa manera con la ansiedad de él.

Cuando él abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio Bella fue que Edward ya estaba ahí. Después, notó que no estaba solo, sino que había alguien más. Una mujer, Jessica.

Ella estaba avejentada y gorda, pero aún podía ser atractiva para algunos hombres. La mirada de Jessica echaba chispas sobre Bella y Jacob.

—Y ahora, ¿me crees?—preguntó ella casi a gritos, dirigiéndose a Edward.

En tanto, Jacob y Bella entraron. Parecía amenazar una tormenta—. Sabía con exactitud lo que iba a pasar entre ellos dos cuando supe que ella estaba aquí. Desea a Jacob desde hace cinco años y nada ha cambiado para ella.

—Vamos, Jessica querida—indicó Jacob, colocándose a su lado—• Bella es sólo una buena amiga. Todo está bien.

—Si ustedes dos desean discutir, sugiero que lo hagan en otra parte.— Edward cortó fríamente la posibilidad de tormenta, abriendo la puerta de la suite con una expresión seca.

Jacob miró a Bella como disculpándose, pero ella se dio cuenta de que él disfrutaba de la escena, lo mismo que Jessica.

—Supongo que te gusta todo eso—añadió Edward con sequedad cuando quedaron a solas—. Tal para cual, ¿no? En realidad no gastas tu tiempo en balde, ¿verdad?

—No Edward, por favor, no interpretes mal. No he sabido que Jessica y Jacob estaban casados hasta hoy por la mañana.

—¡Pero el saberlo no ha impedido que te fueras con él! ¿o sí?

—¿Por qué habría de reprimirme? Tú no eres mi amo, Edward. Yo no te pedí que te casaras conmigo. Tú me forzaste; y si yo quiero salir con Jacob...

_Puedes ir también a la cama con él, ¿no es así?

Edward y Bella estaban muy cerca y ella se daba cuenta por la ira en la mirada color jade, de que él estaba a punto de perder el control.

—Te lo advertí muy claramente, Bella. Si estás tan desesperada por un hombre que no puedes esperar siquiera unos días, tal vez entonces yo tenga que satisfacerte. De esta forma impediré que te entrometas en el matrimonio de otras personas.

—No, Edward, espera.

Las alarmas de Bella clamaban por ayuda mientras ella retrocedía, impidiendo el contacto con él y buscando la forma de evadirlo.

—No, Edward. Quedamos de acuerdo con que nuestro matrimonio sería sólo en apariencia, ¿recuerdas? No puedes forzarme a consumarlo.

Pero él la levantó por los brazos y la llevó hasta la cama más próxima.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestro matrimonio, Bella. Es tan solo algo que debí hacer hace cinco largos años.

—No, Edward; no entiendes. Hace cinco años, te lo supliqué porque...

—Porque querías que yo ocupara el lugar de tu novio. Yo, o cualquier otro.

Edward le quitó con rapidez la camisa y luego le desabrochó el sostén.

Después, se colocó sobre ella, impidiéndole moverse y sujetándole los brazos.

—Y desde entonces, ¿a cuantos hombres has usado para tratar de

olvidar?—Él río con fuerza—. Debes estar agradecida conmigo, Bella. En esta ocasión haré que te olvides de él definitivamente, ¿comprendes? Esta vez será mi nombre el que exclames con pasión.

Diciendo aquello comenzó a besarla con desesperación, sin esperar su respuesta, sabiendo de antemano que ella sucumbiría ante él por la urgencia de su deseo.

La confusión de emociones explotó dentro de ella. Deseaba detenerlo sin luchar contra él, sólo enfriarlo como lo había hecho con tantos hombres.

Pero su cuerpo quería responder a la pasión de él, reconocía y daba la bienvenida a sus caricias y a sus besos. Sus senos se erguían ansiosos como surgiendo a la vida después de una prisión de años .La mano de Edward comenzó a acariciarlos.

Bella trató de impedir que Edward le quitara también los pantalones y lo demás, pero no pudo hacerlo. Al parecer, cada uno de sus movimientos enardecía la pasión del hombre.

—Oh Bella, me haces sentir cosas que pensé que estaba muy lejos de experimentar—musitó él mientras sus labios exploraban los de ella.

De pronto ella cambió de actitud y comenzó a quitarle la camisa,

acariciando el vello y los músculos de su pecho.

—Sí, quítamela—gruñó él con avidez—. Quiero sentirte tal como eres.

Mientras tanto él, ya no necesitó luchar para quitarle los pantalones vaqueros. Los dedos de ella entonces comenzaron a clavarse en su nuca con ansiedad, atrayendo su cabeza hacia sus senos.

—Ah Bella... si haces el amor con todos los hombres con la misma

avidez, debes volverlos locos. Ahora sé por que tu ex novio desea tanto que vuelvas con él.

Esas palabras la hicieron volver a la realidad. De repente, allí estaba otra vez su instinto de autodefensa. Temía ser humillada de nuevo.

—Edward, no debemos hacerlo, no debemos...

Él comenzó a reír al terminar de quitarse los pantalones.

—Sí ya lo sé—asintió con sorna—. Eres muy formal, pero quieres hacerlo tanto como yo. Tu cuerpo gime de placer y reclama a gritos hacer el amor.

Con un solo movimiento, él le quito las bragas. Bella comenzó a sentir que oleadas de calor la recorrían y la llenaban de sensaciones extrañas pero placenteras. Una emoción parecida al dolor comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Al tiempo que, por un raro sentimiento de pudor, intentaba rechazar las atrevidas caricias de él.

—Claro que deseas que yo te haga esto—musitó él, mirándola con pasión—. Y esto, y esto... Sus manos se movían con habilidad y experiencia. «No puedes permitirlo, Bella», se decía ella. «Él se dará cuenta de que no tienes experiencia y que no puedes satisfacerlo por una vez más su mente sucumbió ante la urgencia de su cuerpo y comenzó a responder beso tras beso y caricia tras caricia, tratando de excitarlo a él también.

—Vamos Bella, no juegues conmigo. Ya no tienes dieciocho años-Hazme el amor—los labios de Edward acariciaban sus hombros y su garganta..

Ella gemía de placer y de desesperación. Él comprendió y pidió un instante de calma.

—Déjame quitarme la ropa—dijo él y ella no se asombró. Su ropa interior era mucho más reveladora que su traje de baño cinco años antes. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, Bella comenzó a acariciarle con ansiedad el cabello.

En pocos segundos, estaban desnudos acariciándose mutuamente.

—Bella—la llamó él con un suspiro y ella respondió con rapidez. Se dio cuenta de que él realmente la quería, que la deseaba. Una marejada de sensaciones comenzó a invadirla de pies a cabeza, entrecortando su aliento.

Edward comenzó a besarla con pasión y avidez, sin detenerse un solo instante. Pronto su cuerpo cubría al de ella y ambos se fundían en un solo abrazo, la calidez de su piel decía más que las palabras.

—Oh, Bella—dijo él en tono febril—. Eres tan bella y tan sensible.

Normalmente, con una mujer de tu experiencia, se perciben sus

respuestas como algo rutinario; pero contigo... es como si nadie te hubiese tocado, ¿comprendes?

Algo en su interior comenzó a sonar y la mente de Bella empezó a funcionar. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí permitiendo que él le hiciera el amor? Trató de calmarse, pero era demasiado tarde. Edward volvía a las caricias con manos y labios. Imposible razonar.

—Oh Bella, acariciame—musitó él con pasión—. ¿O estás tratando

deliberadamente de volverme loco?

Ella comprobó que él la deseaba, y ello era como un vino enloquecedor que le provocaba oleadas de placer. Era demasiado para que Bella se atreviera a resistirse. Con un gemido inarticulado, se arqueó hacía él, quedando provocativamente cerca del cuerpo de Edward, en un gesto de entrega sin reservas.

—Oh Bella haces que te desee con intensidad. Puedo oír a tu cuerpo decirme cuánto me deseas, sin embargo, quiero que tú misma me lo digas, mi amor—susurró él y se dejó caer con languidez sobre ella, acomodando sus cuerpos.

Bella estaba demasiado mareada de placer como para resistirse. Como si estuviera hipnotizada, comenzó a musitar:

—Te deseo, Edward, te deseo—comenzó a repetir ella, loca de pasión.

—Ahora bésame.

Sus labios apresaron los de él, en un beso lleno de promesas sensuales.

—Pero no así, Bella—protestó Edward como en un tormento—. Así.

Y sus labios abrieron los de ella para comenzar a mordisquearlos.

Ella sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse de placer. Movió su mano para quitarle la prenda que le quedaba, y se sorprendió ante la intimidad de lo que estaba haciendo. Trató de retroceder, pero fue Edward quien la urgió a seguir, musitando palabras tiernas a sus oídos.

Así que así era, pensó Bella resignada. Él no la quería. Cerró los ojos y trató de contener un sollozo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que él se había retirado un momento, no sólo para quitarse los calzoncillos.

—Tócame Bella, ¿O estás tratando de atormentarme?

Ella comenzó a obedecerle como en medio de la niebla, siguiendo el ritmo de sus besos y de sus caricias.

—No. Ya no. Es demasiado tarde. No puedo aguantar más.

Cuando él volvió a cubrir el cuerpo de ella con el suyo, Bella sintió pánico. ¡Era virgen aún! No podría soportar que él descubriera su secreto y se burlara de su condición otra vez.

—¡No!—exclamó ella, tensándose para evitarlo.

—¿No? ¡No vas a jugar conmigo! No soy igual al resto de tus amantes, ¿sabes?

« ¿Amantes? ¿Cuáles?» Bella comenzó a luchar con frenesí tratando de rechazarlo. ¿No entendía él que nunca tuvo otros amantes? Ella se resistía, pero él la asió de los brazos y la obligó a permanecer quieta.

—No Edward, por favor. Tú no comprendes.

—Claro que comprendo a la perfección—gruñó él—. Tú ya te divertiste y ahora quieres ocuparte de otra cosa dejándome a mí loco de deseo y frustrado como un imbécil. Ah, pero no será así. En este momento, te niego el derecho de rechazar lo que has buscado.

La fuerza de su masculinidad era algo que ella no podía vencer, ni resistir. Era inútil luchar. Ahogó dentro de sí una protesta inocente cuando él empezó a poseerla.

—Bella—musitó él, comprendiendo lo que sucedía y tratando de evitar que ella estallara en sollozos—. Trata de relajarte amor, yo—exclamó algo incomprensible, su cuerpo aún se estremecía de pasión cuando se separó del abrazo. Sentado en la orilla de la cama, le dio la espalda.

—Oh Bella, yo...

—No quiero hablar de eso. Nunca. No contigo—le espetó ella con una mezcla de pena y agonía, sintiéndose avergonzada.

—Bella, ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen aún?

—¿Y por qué debía decírtelo? Se suponía que nuestro matrimonio era solo nominal, que nunca se consumaría, ¿recuerdas?

Ella lo vio estremecerse conmocionado por algo más fuerte que él.

—Muy bien—dijo—. Entonces, lo preguntaré de otra manera. ¿Por qué eres virgen todavía, Bella?

—¿Por qué?—Repitió ella enfatizando la pregunta—. No hablas en serio. No puedes preguntarme eso después que...

—Muy bien. No necesitas decir más. Supongo que debí notarlo cuando te vi con Black esta tarde. Aún lo amas, ¿verdad?

Por un momento, Bella se sintió demasiado sorprendida como para

contestar. Estaba atónita. Al tratar de refutarlo, se detuvo. Si ella lo negaba, entonces Edward insistiría en interrogarla. En ese momento, comprendió algo de sí misma que no sabía. Ella quería que Edward le hiciera el amor. No Jacob, sino Edward. Sólo él. Eso debería significar que ella lo amaba. «Imposible», se dijo a sí misma.


	7. Chapter 7

**ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA MUY BUENA QUE LEI UN DIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA HISTORIA DE PENNY JORDAN CON LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER POR LO QUE NADA ES MIO SOLO LA PASION POR LEER NOS VEMOS**

**ESTO ES UNA PEQUEÑA RESEÑA DE LA HISTORIA:**

**Título de la novela: El Deseo No Muere (1987)**

**Título Original: Desire never change (1986)**

**Editorial: Harlequin Ibérica**

**Sello / Colección: Bianca 287**

**Género: Contemporáneo**

**ESTA HISTORIA TIENE LENGUAJE ADULTO EN ALGUNOS CASOS ABSTENERSE DE LEER A LAS PERSONAS SENCIBLES**

_Protagonistas: Edward Cullen y Isabella Swan_

**_Argumento:_**

**_A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Bella no podía olvidar la_**

**_humillación de que había sido objeto cinco años atrás,_**

**_cuando Edward Cullen la había rechazado._**

**_Había transcurrido mucho tiempo, pero las heridas no_**

**_estaban curadas por completo. Ella no amaba a Edward,_**

**_pero el recuerdo de su rechazo la había convertido en una_**

**_persona triste y amargada... El odio era el único_**

**_sentimiento que podía albergar su corazón._**

**Penny Jordan – El Deseo No Muere**

**Capítulo 7 **

Bella estudió su imagen en el espejo mientras se maquillaba con

manos temblorosas. En todo caso, la situación no había podido ser premeditada por Edward. El cortejo que él había iniciado y en el que casi consumaron el acto de amor, concluyó cuando él volvió a rechazarla, aun sabiendo que ella lo deseaba con desesperación. La intensa mirada de ira que él le dirigió antes de retirarse a dormir a la habitación contigua, indicó con claridad que él se arrepentía de su propia debilidad.

Cuando ella despertó, Edward no estaba en su dormitorio. Bella se dio cuenta entonces de que su ausencia la hacía sentirse nerviosa e irritable.

Pidió su desayuno, pero no pudo comer nada. Su cuerpo y su mente estaban concentrados en Edward. Era un verdadero manojo de nervios.

En ese instante, escuchó que la puerta se abría con sigilo. Bella se recompuso rápidamente y trató de no evidenciar su consternación. Edward entró despacio en su habitación leyendo un periódico con aparente atención. Bella se levantó y trató de encontrar su mirada. Él lo notó y la miró.

—No te voy a preguntar si dormiste bien anoche. Me imagino que ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Oh Bella, perdona, cuando nos casamos no pensé que no tuvieras experiencia y yo...

—Por favor Edward, no quiero hablar de eso—le interrumpió ella—Siento mucho haberte excitado y no poder complacerte, pero en fin…eso ya ha pasado y te suplicó que no vuelvas siquiera a tocar el tema.-

—¿Ni siquiera hablar de ello? ¿Acaso insinúas que no estás dispuesta a permitir que vuelva a suceder algo semejante?

¿Podría haber otra alternativa? Bella recordaba, que ella había exigido que el matrimonio nunca se consumara. Si él había roto las reglas del juego fue por la debilidad de ella ante su acoso. ¿Eso probaría que por lo tanto, ella se equivocaba al portarse tan estricta? Bella estaba demasiado confundida. No sabía qué pensar.

—No respondes, y por eso supongo que no te opones a que vuelva a intentar hacerte el amor—exclamó Edward con ironía, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Bella—. Bien, por lo pronto trataré de que no suceda aquí. Regresaremos a Londres en el vuelo de la noche, y si alguien preguntara el porqué, responderemos que regresamos debido a cuestiones de mi trabajo, lo cual no es mentira, pues la empresa en este momento está negociando la adquisición de una serie de programas de los Estados Unidos, y no es algo sencillo. Ha originado muchos problemas.

Bella sintió ganas de reír. Regresarían a Londres, al hogar, y al parecer él no quería volver a intentar hacerle el amor. ¿Acaso la subestimaba?

¿Pensaba que por el hecho de compartir una suite con él, estaba obligada a hacerse su amante? ¿Creía que ella no tenía orgullo ni dignidad? ¿Se imaginaba que lo induciría a una situación similar a la de hacía cinco años cuando ella le suplicó que la poseyera? Bella respiró profundamente y se percató de que su confusión se transformaba en disgusto. Había algo que la molestaba. Era él y su arrogancia de macho petulante. Pues bien, ella no le iba a dar oportunidad alguna.

—¿No tienes objeción?—Interrogó Edward—. ¿Tal vez preferirías quedarte y cultivar a tus... antiguas amistades?

—¿Para qué?—Contestó ella con frialdad—. Si me opongo a regresar, me obligarás a irme contigo chantajeándome de nuevo.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo todo el tiempo. Anoche no tuve necesidad de eso para llevarte a la cama, ¿recuerdas?

Bella comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, pero antes de llegar se volvió para señalarle algo a él. Más Edward se adelantó y tomó la palabra.

—¿Qué sucede ahora Bella? ¿De repente te das cuenta de que es inútil que guardes tu media virginidad para un hombre que no puedes tener porque ya está casado?

—Yo podría hacerte muchas preguntas semejantes—respondió ella con amargura.

Bella se dio la vuelta y se metió en su habitación, cerrándola por dentro. Estaba no sólo confundida, sino atónita y llena de pesadumbre y amargura. Esto significaba que la tregua entre ella y Edward había terminado para siempre.

A su regreso a Londres, Bella pasaba más tiempo en la casona de su Padre que con Edward. En un principio, se desconcertó ante la indiferencia de él, pero luego se dio cuenta de las ventajas de esa situación. Le permitiría estar más cerca de su padre antes que partiera en su misión diplomática. Edward trabajaba duro en los estudios de televisión. Salía por las mañanas temprano y regresaba ya muy entrada la noche. Bella pronto se hartó de estar sola y volvía una y otra vez a la casa de su padre.

—Sí, señora Clearwather. Esto parece ser todo—indicó Bella regocijada en tanto acomodaba las cajas y paquetes que llevaba consigo.

—Querrás llegar sin demora a tu casa—indicó la mujer—. Tu esposo debe ser un hombre muy paciente. No hace mucho que habéis vuelto de luna de miel en Jersey y te pasas la mayor parte del tiempo aquí.

—Oh, mi esposo comprende muy bien que trato de estar cerca de papá antes de que se marche.

—En ese caso, sólo te quedan dos días más.

—Sí, eso parece.

La joven pensó en ello. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando su padre se marchara?

¿En qué iba a emplear su tiempo? No era sólo cuestión de mantenerse ocupada, sino que debía entretener su mente en algo. Quería fatigarse para caer dormida, rendida de cansancio. Pasó muchas noches de inquieto insomnio, en un estado de perplejidad, escuchando todos los sonidos provenientes de la habitación de Edward, recordando sus caricias y sus besos, la forma apasionada que tenía él de hacerle el amor. Lo terrible de toda esta situación era que Bella había descubierto que no sólo deseaba a Edward, sino que en realidad lo amaba profundamente.

Esa noche, Edward y ella debían cenar con su padre. Sir Charles insistía en una celebración íntima con ellos, pero Bella se preguntaba si tenía o no algo que celebrar con Edward.

Pero en todo caso debía apresurarse. Estaba vestida con pantalones vaqueros y un suéter. Y debía cambiarse porque irían a un restaurante de lujo recién inaugurado.

—Bien, señora Clearwather, me marcho.

-Claro, procura no retrasarte. Y no te preocupes tanto por el trabajo.

Estás más delgada desde que te casaste, ¿sabes?, y se supone que el matrimonio debería hacerte subir de peso.

Bella salió con rapidez para evitar comentarios indiscretos.

Cuando llegó a su casa, lo primero que notó fue que el coche de Edward estaba aparcado afuera. Se sintió molesta sin saber por qué. Era algo anormal el que él llegara a casa antes que ella. Cuando Bella entró, su esposo estaba reposando y bebiendo una copa.

—Has llegado temprano hoy—le dijo ella con aire ausente.

En realidad, su trato era anormal. Se miraban y trataban como si fueran extraños, dos personas a las cuales se les forzara a convivir en contra de su voluntad. Bella se preguntaba una y otra vez lo mismo. ¿Cómo iba a soportar doce meses con esa clase de vida? No podía mirar a Edward sin desearlo y anhelar que la poseyera. El sólo verlo le hacía sentir la urgencia de correr y arrojarse en sus brazos.

—Parece que estás ausente, Bella—observó él, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Regresa al presente. No tiene sentido seguir pensando en él. Está muy lejos y no te hace bien imaginarte cosas.

—¿Por qué piensas que yo...?

—Si te pudieras ver a ti misma cuando te pones en esa especie de

trance, entonces comprenderías por qué—añadió él con sarcasmo—.

Pareces una mujer que anhela reunirse con el amado. Pero, en fin, he llegado temprano porque iremos a cenar con tu padre. Y, a propósito, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que te vistas?

Bella se fue a su habitación en silencio. Ya no había confusión ni amargura. Tan sólo ese vacío que le hacía pensar que su matrimonio se estaba convirtiendo en una carga demasiado pesada para llevarla con aire de indiferencia, sobre todo ante Edward.

Como un autómata Bella puso los paquetes sobre su cama y los

desenvolvió. Extrajo de ellos su vestido y otras prendas.

En ese momento, Edward entró en la habitación y se miraron con aire de incredulidad. Era la primera vez que él se atrevía a perturbar su intimidad.

—¿Qu... qué sucede?

—Nada en absoluto. Termina de vestirte. El vestido es muy bonito y quiero ver si te sienta bien o no.

—Oh sí, lo he comprado hoy.

—No, no me refiero a ése, sino a este otro que está en la silla. El color magenta.

—No ése no me gusta. No me lo pondré.

—No estoy preguntándolo—replicó él en tono imperativo—. Te lo vas a poner. Lo he comprado especialmente para que te lo pusieras hoy con tu padre y conmigo. Tu ropa de antes podía ser adecuada para la hija de Sir Charles Swan, pero no para mi esposa. Así que póntelo.

—No, no es un problema del vestido, sino de tu esposa. Si a ella no le sienta bien, entonces no debes cambiar de opinión con respecto al vestido, ¡sino de esposa! No voy a ponérmelo.

—Ah, claro que sí lo harás, aunque tenga que ponértelo yo mismo.

Bella se sentía aturdida por la sorpresa. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Exhibirla como una modelo profesional? ¿El tipo de mujer que él prefería?

No obstante, cogió el vestido y fue a uno de los muebles a sacar ropa interior limpia. Se metió en el baño dando un portazo sin mirar a Edward, reconociendo que el vestido era precioso. Mucho más bonito que el otro.

Muchas mujeres hubieran querido estar en su lugar, y ser atendidas por él para que las fuera modelando y adecuando a una nueva imagen; utilizarían la posibilidad de que él buscara contactos más íntimos. Pero no ella. No podía permitir que él tratara de seducirla otra vez porque no soportaría ser rechazada de nuevo.

Al salir del baño, vio a Edward a través de la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones, recién duchado y con una toalla cubriendo su musculoso cuerpo. El vello oscuro le daba un aspecto más viril y Bella se ruborizó al mirarlo.

—Claro que te queda bien, pero necesitarás usar esto también, y esto otro—señaló él.

Bella fue hacia el otro dormitorio. Él le señalaba unos estuches que había encima de su cama. La joven los cogió y al abrirlos se deslumbró con el brillo de los diamantes y las amatistas.

—Acércate, te los pondré.

Bella obedeció, semiconsciente. De pronto, las hábiles manos de él habían cogido el collar y se lo colocaban alrededor de la garganta. Ella no pudo evitar el estremecerse al sentir el contacto de esas manos con su piel.

—Oh Edward... yo...

—Listo. Puedes quedarte con ellos. Con la gargantilla, con los pendientes y los anillos. Es mi regalo por tu colaboración en nuestro... matrimonio.

—Oh no... te los devolveré.

Por alguna extraña razón, su negativa hizo enfadar a Edward. Durante un instante, creyó que él iba a reaccionar con ira.

—Está bien, Bella. Si así lo prefieres. Hasta ahora sólo me has

demostrado tu desprecio, pero debes recordar que todo hombre tiene su amor propio. Mira, si no usas las joyas y el vestido que te doy, entonces nadie creerá en la felicidad de nuestro matrimonio.

Edward hablaba con sentido común, o al menos eso creía Bella en ese momento. Él continuó con una mueca de disgusto.

—Una mujer enamorada de su esposo desea vestirse de de terminada forma para complacerlo, para hacerlo sentir satisfecho y no, como opinas, para humillarlo frente a todos. Pero al parecer, tú todavía no eres una mujer, Bella. Eres sólo una chiquilla inmadura y rebelde que antepone sus emociones y sus instintos a su razonamiento, porque...

Edward no pudo terminar. Bella se había ido a refugiar en el baño para ocultar el llanto, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su propia humillación. ¿Así que su esposo consideraba que ella era inmadura?

Bella trató de dominarse. Luego, ya fríamente, comenzó a arreglar su maquillaje. Buscaba reflejar una imagen mucho más madura. Y al parecer lo logró. La imagen en el largo espejo del baño la mostraba del todo diferente a como comúnmente ella se veía a sí misma.

Al salir de nuevo, Bella advirtió que su peinado no estaba de acuerdo con su maquillaje. Entonces lo ató y lo colocó por encima de la cabeza, hacia atrás. Algunos mechones de pelo, sin embargo, se rebelaron, y ella, ya frente a Edward, luchaba por acomodarlos.

—Déjalos así—ordenó él—. Me gusta tu cabello tal como está.

—Pero da la impresión de descuido.

—No de descuido sino de femineidad y de experiencia. La gente al verte pensará que pasamos la tarde en la cama juntos, y que no has tenido tiempo suficiente para arreglarte después de una sesión amorosa.

Él observó con cuidado su maquillaje y rió con amargura.

—Sé muy bien que la sola idea de que yo te haga el amor te causa repulsión, pero debes disculpar mi pequeña vanidad. No deseo que alguien se lo imagine siquiera. Baja a esperarme en la sala, estaré listo en unos minutos.

Edward regresó a su habitación antes que Bella pudiera decirle nada. Sin embargo, descubrió que él era vulnerable en más de un sentido. Un hombre como él tenía sensibilidad, ¡algo increíble! Antes, ante sus ojos Edward era algo así como un super hombre. Pero el Edward verdadero tenía fibras sensibles. Con todo, su debilidad era una forma de maldad. Si no, entonces, ¿por qué la estaba chantajeando? ¿Por qué le había obligado a casarse con él? Y aún así, a pesar de todo, ella reconocía con franqueza que lo amaba. Eso era la parte más difícil de creer para ella.

Bella permaneció en su dormitorio meditando antes de bajar a la sala.

Cuando se reunió con él, lo encontró esperándola con otra copa en la mano.

—No te preocupes por el alcohol, mi querida esposa. No me voy a

emborrachar. No soy alcohólico ni adicto a... otras cosas y no haré de tu vida una carga insoportable. Es una lástima que Black no pueda verte ahora. Entonces sí lamentaría haberse casado con Jessica en lugar de contigo, ¿o no lo lamenta ya? ¿Eh, Bella?

—Todo el mundo tiene derecho a cometer un error en su vida—señaló ella con desdén sin desear en realidad actuar como lo estaba haciendo

—¿Un error?—gruñó él—. ¿Es así como ves tú las cosas? Pues bien

entonces dejemos aclarado algo. Para mí, durante todo el tiempo que estemos casados no habrá perdón alguno para ese error, ¿comprendido?

—Tú puedes mentir y tratar de manipular a los demás a tu antojo para lograr lo que quieres, Edward, pero yo no.

Edward no respondió, a pesar del fulgor de irritación en su mirada. En silencio, se incorporó y se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

Ya en el restaurante, ambos se dirigieron hacia una mesa más apropiada para enamorados que para una celebración, apartada y en la penumbra.

Bella lamentaba todo lo sucedido en el día. La tarde y la noche en especial habían sido amargas y molestas, tal y como ella lo había presentido. Mientras permanecía callada sintiéndose miserable, su padre y Edward conversaban animadamente. Los dos hombres compartían un mismo nivel de inteligencia, y al parecer tenían más de un interés en común, lo cual hizo que se olvidaran de ella. De repente, su padre sonrió a Edward y luego la miró.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, hija? ¿Cuáles son tus planes para el futuro? ¿Seguirás trabajando para la compañía, o tú y Edward tenéis otros proyectos?

Sir Charles enfatizó sus últimas palabras con toda intención. Con sobrada claridad, le daba a entender a Bella que estaba ansioso por saber acerca de sus futuros nietos.

—Bella puede continuar trabajando todo el tiempo que desee, Sir

Charles. Sé que una mujer inteligente puede resultar una esposa aburrida y una madre frustrada y neurótica si dedica todo su tiempo a su marido y todo su talento al matrimonio. Yo no deseo una situación semejante para Bella. De cualquier forma, somos afortunados porque ella puede trabajar en casa. No quiero que piense que sus posibilidades de desarrollo intelectual y de plenitud personal estén sometidas a mi deseo o a nuestro matrimonio.

—Mmmm... Es un punto de vista bastante original—puntualizó Sir Charles—. Sin embargo, en mis tiempos cuando una mujer se casaba, su esposo y sus hijos se constituían en su única meta y su principal ocupación—Para algunas mujeres—interrumpió Edward—. Para las que nada ha cambiado respecto a lo que usted indica. Hay mujeres que han trabajado toda su vida para ayudar a proveer a sus familias. Y con gusto cambian esa vida por sus propios hogares y una, digamos, carrera como madres y esposas.

Pero las oportunidades de trabajo para una mujer ahora no son

propiamente una opción, sino una necesidad.

—¿Tú que piensas al respecto, Bella?—preguntó Sir Charles.

—Creo que Edward tiene razón. Debe ser una gran responsabilidad para una mujer que es madre de hijos pequeños, el tener que ir a trabajar todos los días y dejarlos. Todo porque debe ganar dinero. Creo que cuando la gente habla de la igualdad de sexos y del derecho de la mujer a trabajar para enriquecer su personalidad, olvidan que para ambos sexos existen puestos aburridos y poco estimulantes que sólo se llevan a cabo por la necesidad de contar con un ingreso. A ello hay que agregar que la mujer es diferente al hombre con respecto a los hijos. Existe mayor presión sobre una mujer que trabaja y a la vez es esposa y madre.

—Entonces, ¿te gustaría más ser esposa, madre y ama de casa y estar con tus hijos?—interrogó Edward con ansiedad.

Bella lo enfrentó y contestó midiendo cada una de sus palabras y

gestos.

—Sí, creo que es lo que más me gustaría. Por lo menos, quisiera disfrutar de mi hogar y de mis hijos durante los primeros años y...

—Creo que esta conversación se está convirtiendo en algo demasiado íntimo—interrumpió Sir Charles—. Y no tiene mayor relevancia en el momento. A menos que vosotros...

—Debo confesar que yo necesitaré a Bella en casa al menos durante nuestro primer año de matrimonio—contestó Edward sin inhibiciones.

Bella lo notó y pensó para sí que, en todo caso, Edward no tenía por Qué tener inhibición alguna. Él sabía bien que nunca tendrían un hijo. Admitir ese hecho hizo que Bella sintiera un dolor penetrante en el vientre.

Al terminar la cena, una orquesta comenzó a tocar y algunas parejas se pusieron a bailar. Pronto, ya era una multitud, pues la música era romántica y las luces tenues. En la penumbra sólo se veían los cuerpos abrazados estrechamente. El ambiente sería fascinante para una pareja de enamorados.

—¿Por qué no vais a bailar?—propuso Sir Charles con malicia.

Bella se sonrojó y trató de hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza, Pero su padre insistió.

—Ignórala, Edward. Ella trataba de ser amable conmigo y de dar a

entender que prefiere la conversación al baile pero no es así. Ya he notado con qué envidia contempla a las parejas desde que la música ha comenzado

Bella sabía que estaba sonrojada y que su padre lo veía como algo normal, pero Edward, ¿qué pensaría? Él se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano, invitándola a levantarse. En la penumbra, ella adivinó que él estaba ansioso y no iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad de bailar con ella.

—Tu padre nos está observando—le susurró Edward al notar su rigidez.

Ella no contestó y sintió cómo, al entrar en la pista de baile, él la apretaba contra sí.

—Recuerda que estamos recién casados y que estamos muy

enamorados.

La boca de Edward buscaba los puntos sensibles de los oídos femeninos.

Bella comenzó a reaccionar y sintió vibrar sus sentidos. Con suavidad, empezó a dejarse llevar por la cadencia.

Ella trató de decirle algo, de suplicarle que no la atormentara, pero él impidió toda protesta con un beso largo y apasionado. No tuvo oportunidad para resistirse. En ese momento, Bella olvidó que estaban en un lugar público, que se suponía que bailaban, que su padre los observaba, que Edward no la amaba como ella a él, y comenzó a responder a cada beso, amoldando su cuerpo al de él. De pronto, Edward deshizo el abrazo y dejó de besarla.

—Te advertí que tratar de resistir la tentación no iba a ser nada fácil...

Pero Bella no escuchó sus palabras e ignoró su sarcasmo. Fue tras él esta vez, intentando abrazarlo, amoldar su cuerpo al suyo y besarlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, él retrocedió y ella se percató de que la situación inicial no iba a repetirse. Empero, Bella sabía que Edward ya había notado que no se le resistiría, aunque él pensara que ella amaba a Jacob. Bella entrecerró los ojos e instintivamente, se acercó a él para pedirle algo.

—Quiero ir a la mesa a sentarme un momento. Me siento muy cansada.

Volvieron a la mesa en silencio. Su padre la miraba con una sonrisa enigmática en los labios.

—Pues bien—empezó a decir Sir Charles—. Yo no sé vosotros, pero yo ya estoy listo para ir a dormir.

Bella no habló ni miró a Edward, pero para su alivio él coincidió y se levantó junto con Sir Charles, y la ayudó a levantarse también. Ya a solas en su dormitorio, Bella se desvistió con calma y, al quitarse las joyas, volvió a pensar en Edward. Él se había disculpado diciendo que tenía

trabajo que hacer en el estudio, y había dejado que ella subiera sola. Otra situación muy diferente pudo suceder si él hubiera intentado acompañarla. Ella no se habría opuesto si él hubiese intentado hacerle el amor. Como se sentía demasiado excitada decidió tomar una ducha.

Al salir del baño, se sentía fresca y despejada. Sin embargo, mientras se secaba no pudo menos que reconocer que su dormitorio era demasiado amplio y femenino. Al principio le había gustado, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era el cuarto de una mujer que no tenía un hombre con quien compartirlo.

No estaba dormida del todo cuando escuchó a Edward subir por la

escalera. Sumergió la cabeza entre las sábanas sin querer oírle más. Se interponía una pared para la consumación de su deseo, para alcanzar la plenitud de su amor. Gimió y luego rió calladamente. Una pared, una simple pared. ¡Pero en ese momento podría ser la Gran Muralla China!

ME LA HE PASADO ADAPTANDO ESTA HISTORIA POR ENDE YA LA TENGO TERMINADA JE LA VOY A SUBIR TODA DE UNA PARA QUE LA DISFRUTEN COMO YO LA DISFRUTE LEYENDO Y ADAPTANDOLA

BESOS LORE SWAN CULLEN


	8. Chapter 8

**ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA MUY BUENA QUE LEI UN DIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA HISTORIA DE PENNY JORDAN CON LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER POR LO QUE NADA ES MIO SOLO LA PASION POR LEER NOS VEMOS**

**ESTO ES UNA PEQUEÑA RESEÑA DE LA HISTORIA:**

**Título de la novela: El Deseo No Muere (1987)**

**Título Original: Desire never change (1986)**

**Editorial: Harlequin Ibérica**

**Sello / Colección: Bianca 287**

**Género: Contemporáneo**

**ESTA HISTORIA TIENE LENGUAJE ADULTO EN ALGUNOS CASOS ABSTENERSE DE LEER A LAS PERSONAS SENCIBLES**

_Protagonistas: Edward Cullen y Isabella Swan_

**_Argumento:_**

**_A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Bella no podía olvidar la_**

**_humillación de que había sido objeto cinco años atrás,_**

**_cuando Edward Cullen la había rechazado._**

**_Había transcurrido mucho tiempo, pero las heridas no_**

**_estaban curadas por completo. Ella no amaba a Edward,_**

**_pero el recuerdo de su rechazo la había convertido en una_**

**_persona triste y amargada... El odio era el único_**

**_sentimiento que podía albergar su corazón._**

**Penny Jordan – El Deseo No Muere**

**Capítulo 8 **

EL teléfono sonó tan pronto como Bella llegó al recibidor. Había tenido un día difícil con una mañana ocupada en ir al aeropuerto de Heathrow, y luego regresar a trabajar en un programa para uno de sus antiguos clientes. Edward se había ofrecido a ir con ella al aeropuerto, pero Bella no había aceptado. La presencia de él y la emoción que la partida de su padre le causaba eran demasiado para lo débil que en ese momento sentía. Bella fue al teléfono y descolgó el auricular.—¿Bella?

Ella no contestó, pero sintió la tensión repentina.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí Edward, soy yo. Acabo de llegar del aeropuerto. ¿Qué deseas? ¿Acaso has pensado que me iría con mi padre y rompería nuestro... compromiso?

—No. No llamo por eso. Esta mañana he salido demasiado rápido. He dejado sobre mi escritorio unos documentos que necesito ahora. Pensé que podrías hacerme el favor de traérmelos. Como recompensa podría invitarte a almorzar, pero desgraciadamente tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Bella escuchó sus indicaciones y luego fue a buscar los papeles. Los colocó en un sobre y procedió a llamar a su cliente para disculparse. Por fortuna, éste fue muy comprensivo y ambos acordaron ajustar la entrega del programa de computación para otra fecha. Luego, volvió a coger su abrigo y salió de la casa. En el trayecto a las oficinas de su esposo, Bella comprendió que Edward la estaba manipulando. ¿Qué clase de mujer era ella? No necesitó mucho tiempo para responderse. Era una mujer que amaba y respondía a las necesidades de su hombre. No era ya una mera cuestión de ser capaz de sentir deseo, sino de algo importante y vital. Era amor.

Los estudios de televisión formaban un bloque inmenso en una exclusiva zona urbana. Bella dejó el coche en el estacionamiento, entro en el edificio y se dirigió a la recepción, atendida por una joven muy bella.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Bella ante ella? Él no había ocultado nunca su vida privada y se sabía que no vivía como un monje. Se hablaba mucho de sus romances con sus compañeras de los estudios televisivos. El más recientede ellos con una actriz, Lauren Mallory, que terminó cuando ella se casó con otro. Eso había ocurrido hacía más o menos un año, y en ese momento, Bella no sabía de mujer alguna en la vida de Edward, aparte, por supuesto, de ella misma.

Al reflexionar sobre ello, se dio cuenta de cuan lejos estaba de encajar en las normas de belleza femenina que Edward prefería habitualmente. Pero en todo caso, eso no importaba. Él no la había escogido para esposa por su apariencia o por su atractivo, mucho menos por su experiencia amorosa. Bella sintió pena y rabia. Le tomó varios segundos recuperarse y darse cuenta de dónde estaba... y también de la profunda pena y el dolor intenso de los celos, una emoción violenta y posesiva que la hacía mucho más débil y vulnerable.

La recepcionista levantó el teléfono y, dándole la espalda a Bella, murmuró algo en el auricular. Hubo una pausa y luego se volvió para mirar dubitativamente a Bella. Y, mientras lo hacía, con quien estuviera hablando, preguntó con voz tan fuerte que resultó audible incluso para Bella:

—¿Estás segura que es la señora Cullen, Nan? Él se encuentra con Mallory celebrando una gran reconciliación y no me atrevo a

interrumpirles.

Bella pretendió no haber escuchado. ¿Edward con Lauren Mallory otra vez? ¿En una reconciliación? ¿De qué tipo? Las emociones que la habían poseído unos segundos antes volvieron con mayor intensidad. Bella se sentía humillada y furiosa, quería marcharse de inmediato de allí. ¿Su esposo tratando de continuar su romance en el mismo edificio en el que estaba ella? ¿Cómo reaccionar con serenidad? Sabía que Lauren Mallory era una mujer casada. Pero, ¿y si no lo fuera o no le importara? ¿La aceptaría de nuevo Edward? ¿Llegaría a casarse con ella?

No tenía sentido seguir allí de pie y torturándose ante gente desconocida.

Bella se dirigió a la recepcionista.

—Mire, este sobre contiene unos documentos sumamente importantes para mi esposo. Si no es posible que se le interrumpa en este momento puede dárselos a su secretaria.

La recepcionista tomó como válida la argumentación de Bella y le indicó cómo llegar a las oficinas de Edward. La joven se dirigió hacia un minúsculo ascensor, empotrado en el recibidor, en el que se indicaba con letras doradas Despacho de la Jefatura Ejecutiva. Bella lo abordó y, siguiendo las instrucciones de la recepcionista, caminó a través de corredores lujosamente tapizados y alfombrados.

De repente, una mujer joven y atractiva de cabellos color café la vio y la llamó.

—¿Es usted la señora Cullen? Su esposo me indicó que lo esperara. Desafortunadamente él no puede recibirla en este momento.

—No importa, sólo vengo a entregarle estos documentos—dijo Bella con fingida indiferencia—. ¿Puedo dejárselos con usted?

—Sí... claro... pero el señor Cullen sabrá que usted vino...

Bella comprendió que la secretaria estaba indecisa. No quería ofenderla negándole el acceso a la oficina de su esposo, pero tampoco tenía instrucciones para interrumpirlo. Bella optó entonces por dejarle la documentación con una sonrisa y, despidiéndose, se encaminó de regreso por los corredores hacia el ascensor privado. En ese momento, se abrió una de las oficinas principales y apareció Edward del brazo de una mujer sumamente atractiva. La secretaria trató de llamar la atención de Edward hacia Bella, quien pese a haberle visto continuaba caminando.

—Señor Cullen.

—Oh, Edward...

Al parecer, la secretaria habló al mismo tiempo que Lauren Mallory se dirigía a Edward. Hubo un momento de desconcierto y Bella se detuvo, expectante. La secretaria volvió a tomar la iniciativa.

—Señor Cullen, su esposa está aquí...

—¿Tu esposa? ¿Esta es tu esposa, Edward?—Inquirió Lauren Mallory con sarcasmo—. ¡Vaya! ¿Dónde la encontraste? No es de tu tipo ni de tu clase Edward.

Bella se sintió muy alterada. Edward no hizo ningún intento por alejarse de Lauren e ir a recibirla a ella, su esposa. Por el contrario, Edward parecía disfrutar la escena, mirando a Lauren con ternura y regocijo. En cambio Bella, sólo había recibido de él una breve mirada de irritación.

—Oh Edward, no pude creerlo cuando supe que te casabas—indico la

mujer, mientras la secretaria de Edward, prudentemente, se alejaba.

—Caramba Edward—continuó Lauren—, de haberlo sabido con tiempo, te habría enviado un regalo. Pijamas tal vez. Pijamas de seda. Pero sé muy bien que tú no usas ese tipo de ropas para dormir.

Bella la miró fríamente y luego a Edward. Si en ese momento hubiera podido destruirlos, lo habría hecho, sin el menor remordimiento. Pero la Mallory no había terminado aún; en ese momento, se dirigió a Bella.

—Debiste atraparlo en un momento de debilidad. ¿O lo hiciste sólo para ponerme en evidencia, Edward? ¿Para vengarte por casarme con otro? Fue torpe de tu parte, ya he pedido el divorcio. Y a propósito, mañana debo ira ver a mis abogados. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y compruebas por ti mismo lo torpe que soy para manejar asuntos de dinero? Oh, es tan traumático casarse y divorciarse, y más penoso aún encontrarse con que la persona que uno desea ya está casada.

—Podemos ser amigos todavía—dijo él con voz grave y calmada.

—¿Sólo amigos? La amistad no es lo que tenía en mente cuando nos vimos esta mañana, ¿recuerdas? Pero bien, podemos hablar de ello

cuando almorcemos juntos.

Así pues, el almuerzo «de negocios» que Edward tenía era con Lauren Mallory, pensó Bella. Ella debió suponerlo. Ya estaba en antecedentes.

Si representaban una escena así enfrente de ella, ¿qué no podían hacer estando solos? Era obvio que Edward no tenía intenciones de rechazar la oferta de su ex amante.

—Voy a acompañar a Bella al ascensor, Lauren—le murmuró Edward,

separándose de ella con suavidad—. ¿Por qué no me esperas aquí?

Ella asintió con un gesto y Edward se dirigió a Bella.

—Gracias por traerme la documentación—dijo a su esposa con un tono casual, como si no sucediera nada en absoluto.

—Sí—respondió Bella—. Lo único que lamento es haberme presentado en un momento inoportuno. Es una lástima. Me molesta interrumpir lasescenas de reconciliación de... pues... dos amigos íntimos.

—Nada de eso. Lauren y yo somos amigos desde antes de que yo te

conociera. Ha venido a Londres por cuestiones de negocios. Y me ha visitado porque quiere negociar una serie dramática con nosotros.

Sin embargo, el tono y la mirada de Edward no eran de justificación. No estaba ofreciéndole disculpa alguna. Por el contrario, la mirada color Jade parecía más divertida que nunca.

—¿Y también ha venido a contarte que se está divorciando?—señaló

Bella con una indignación apenas contenida—. De saberlo antes, ¿te hubieras casado conmigo Edward?

—No sabía nada—indicó él, levantando los hombros con indiferencia—.

Además, la relación entre Lauren y yo es muy diferente a la nuestra. No hay forma de compararlas.

—Claro, supongo que no. Yo soy sólo tu esposa, y ella es...

—Mira Bella—interrumpió él—. Lauren y yo somos viejos amigos. Ella está pasando por un mal momento y no tiene a nadie a su lado que le eche una mano de apoyo. Como amigo, debo ayudarla en lo que pueda.

Pero había algo que Bella insistía en saber.

—¿Sabía ella... sabe algo sobre nuestro arreglo matrimonial?

—Yo no comento mis intimidades con la gente. Además, a ella no le interesa saber nada de nuestro matrimonio. Tenemos otras cosas de qué hablar.

Era suficiente. Bella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor. Tenía que regresar a casa a trabajar, pero su mente estaba centrada en Edward.

Estaba furiosa, impotente, desconcertada y muy celosa. Lauren quería a Edward y podría quitárselo. Por primera vez, Bella comenzó a meditar sobre la posibilidad de perder a su esposo. Era una nueva experiencia recién descubierta.

Bella salía del edificio con rumbo al aparcamiento cuando un taxi llegó hasta ella, chirriando las llantas. La portezuela se abrió y de ella surgió una figura familiar.

—Jacob...—alcanzó a expresar Bella, con una serie de sentimientos aún confusos.

—Bella.

Antes que la joven pudiera reaccionar, Jacob estaba junto a ella, tratando de abrazarla.

—Bella...

—Jacob, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿No lo adivinas? Oh Bella, no puedo apartarte de mi mente desde que te volví a ver en Jersey. Vine de vacaciones con Jessica a Londres. Ella está en el hotel. Yo le dije que tenía algunas cosas que hacer y salí a buscarte.

Oh Bella, mi vida...

—Jacob, yo no soy tu vida, no formo parte alguna de tu vida—

—¿Por qué no hablamos sobre ello? Por favor, Bella. Vine a Londres sólo para verte y hablar contigo. Por lo menos, acepta almorzar conmigo.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—En el registro del hotel en Jersey está la dirección de la casa de Edward Cullen. Cuando no te encontré en la isla, vine lo más rápido que pude.

¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarme?

—Tuve que hacerlo. Edward tenía asuntos urgentes que tratar—respondió ella, ausente, pensando en Jacob como un oportunista que bien podía abandonar a su esposa y a su familia con tal de obtener dinero y posición.

Jacob entonces la tomó del brazo y la condujo al taxi haciéndola entrar antes que ella pudiera protestar.

—Jacob, esto es ridículo—exclamó ella molesta, refugiándose en una esquina del asiento—. Eres un hombre casado, ¿recuerdas?

—Eso no importa ahora. Tú también estás casada. Eso no nos impide encontrar juntos la felicidad. Oh, Bella querida, si supieras cuántas veces he pensado en ti...

—¿En mí o en el dinero de mi padre?—contestó Bella con sequedad—. Mira Jacob, ya no soy la misma estúpida de cuando tenía dieciocho años.

—Sí, eres tan tonta como entonces. De no ser así, ¿por qué te has casado con un hombre como Edward Cullen? Sé todo acerca de él, Bella, de sus romances con muchas mujeres, con bellas mujeres...

—¿Y tú crees que yo no puedo competir con ellas? Gracias por «el

halago», Jacob, eres muy amable— añadió ella con brusquedad.

Bella aprovechó entonces el desconcierto de Jacob y le indicó al

chofer del taxi regresar donde Jacob la había encontrado. Él intentó impedirlo, pero no sabía a donde llevar a Bella. Entonces el conductor dio vuelta y el viaje de regreso se realizó en silencio. Con un Jacob frustrado y decepcionado, y una Bella pensativa y calculadora.

Al llegar al sitio, Bella salió del taxi. Para su sorpresa, Jacob la siguió.

—Bella—alcanzó a llamarla con urgencia.

—Jacob no tenemos nada que decirnos.

Bella trataba de discutir con Jacob casi fuera de sí, cuando vio salir del edificio a Edward y dirigirse hacia ellos. Jacob se dio cuenta y abrazándo por sorpresa a Bella, le dio un beso apasionado y eterno en la boca.

—Tal vez no me desees ahora Bella, pero una vez lo hiciste y me debes esto—alcanzó a oír antes de ser semisofocada por el beso y el abrazo de Jacob.

Bella nada sintió con el beso. Si acaso disgusto y frialdad. Pero Edward ya había llegado hasta ellos. ¿Qué hacía allí?

—Es algo poco menos que gentil de tu parte el permanecer aquí en plena calle provocando los celos de tu esposo—gruñó él acercándose

Bella estaba muy confundida para responder. Pero, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo cuando él apenas un momento antes había provocado una escena similar? Jacob se limitó a despedirse de Bella con una mirada lánguida, y subió al taxi.

—¿Cuándo ha llegado?—inquirió Edward señalando al taxi con la cabeza.

—No hace mucho—respondió Bella sorprendida al sentir que la mano de Edward le apretaba el brazo con fuerza.

—¿Y adonde pensabais dirigiros antes de que yo llegara para arruinaros el encuentro?

Bella, al principio, trató de negar la acusación de Edward. Pero cuando recordó la mirada de sarcasmo y burla de Lauren Mallory y de él poco antes, cambió de opinión.

—¿A su hotel?—Se adelantó Edward a los pensamientos de su mujer—. Sino me hubiera presentado ya estarías allí con él, ¿verdad? Pero no vine a vigilarte, ni a ti ni a tu amante. Bajé porque me trajiste los documentos equivocados. Decidí ir yo mismo por ellos.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú junta de negocios?

—La cancelé. Pero si crees que eso te va a dar oportunidad de reunirte con tu amante, piénsalo mejor.

—Jacob no es mi amante.

Pero Edward no escuchó razones. La asió del brazo y la condujo al estacionamiento. Una vez allí subieron al coche de Bella y se dirigieron a la casa sin pronunciar palabra. Cuando llegaron y subía por la escalera, él volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Sí. Te creo. Tal vez tú y Black no seáis amantes. Pero entonces, ¿qué hace en Londres? ¿Qué hacía contigo en plena calle? Tú has admitido que lo amas, Bella, y él te desea sin duda alguna.. Podríais haberos reunido durante los últimos cinco años, en cualquier momento. Pero tú no te dejaste enredar por ningún hombre. Es extraño.

Él abrió la puerta dejándola entrar. Bella no tuvo más remedio que caminar seguida de él, lo cual le impedía retroceder. Dentro de la casa, Bella se dirigió a su dormitorio, entró y trató de cerrar la puerta, pero Edward estaba entrando también, y lo impidió. Un sexto sentido indicó a Bella que había peligro; no sabía exactamente qué era lo que él tramaba.

—¿Por qué, Bella?—interrogó él, presionándola.

—¿Por qué?—Repitió ella con un cierto temblor en las manos y en la voz—. ¿Cómo habría podido entregarme a cualquiera después de que tú me rechazaste?

Ella estaba al borde de la histeria y el llanto.

—¿Cómo podía darle a algún otro hombre lo que tú me hiciste ver que era desagradable y feo? Yo deseaba que me amaras, no sólo que me poseyeras, pero me rechazaste. Has hecho el amor con cientos de mujeres, lo haces y lo seguirás haciendo, pero a mí, me rechazaste...

—¿Y por eso has permanecido virgen?

—Sí. No podía entregar a nadie lo que tú despreciaste.

—Oh Bella, tenemos que hablar. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—¿Hablar? ¿De qué? No Edward. Ya te lo he dicho todo.

—Al contrario. Hay mucho sobre lo que tenemos que ponernos de

acuerdo... si es verdad que no permitiste a hombre alguno poseerte debido a tu pasado conmigo. ¿Es verdad Bella...?

—Sí... ¡sí! ¡Basta!—contestó ella con furia.

—Y a pesar de amar a Black ¿nunca le permitiste que fuera tu

amante?

—Sí, así es. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo y arriesgarme a volver a ser rechazada y humillada?

—Ah Bella... Bella...

—¡No me toques! ¡No te acerques! ¡Desaparece de mi vista!

Bella se volvió y comenzó a sollozar, completamente histérica. No se volvió a mirar a Edward, pero lo oyó salir y cerrar la puerta. Bella estaba sorprendida de sí misma esta vez. Una sola confesión había bastado para que surgieran todas las demás acumuladas durante años y años. Todo el amor, el deseo que ella sentía se había convertido en una explosión de palabras. Bella meditaba entre sollozos, cuando escuchó a Edward salir de la casa. Estaba sola. ¿No era lo que quería?

Dieron las ocho de la noche y Edward no regresaba. Bella se preparó algo de comer y cenó con desgana. Esperó hasta las diez de la noche y él no llegó. Decidió irse a dormir, pensando que él estaría en brazos de Lauren Mallory. Era lo lógico. Ella lo había rechazado, y a su vez, él no desaprovechaba las oportunidades que la vida le presentaba. Bella ya sabía eso. ¿Por qué no estaba segura?

Se despertó de repente sintiéndose inquieta, aunque sin saber qué era lo que turbaba su sueño. A través de la ventana abierta, entraba la brisa moviendo las cortinas. Afuera estaba oscuro. Un ruido extraño la hizo ponerse en guardia. Alguien se movía entre las sombras, en la habitación.

Alcanzó a reconocer quién era.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella lo vio acercarse en silencio, vistiendo una bata de cama que dejó caer a un lado del lecho antes de deslizar su cuerpo desnudo dentro de las sábanas.

—¡Edward!

—Sí, calma. Ya te he oído. Si quieres saber lo que hago aquí, te puedo decir que estoy tratando de realizar algo que ha tardado cinco largos años en llevarse a cabo. Según tú, yo te rechacé, Bella, y debido a ello no pudiste entregarte a otro hombre—indicó él con calma, como pensando las palabras, mientras sus manos la sujetaban impidiéndole moverse, hasta que fue depositando suavemente el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Bella sintió la tensión palpitante de su peso y se dio cuenta de que, en esta ocasión, el intento iba a ser en serio.

—Esta vez, si alguien rechazara a alguien serás tú, Bella.

—No, Edward. No. Eso sucedió hace cinco años. Ya pasó, mira, yo...

—Ningún hombre te ha tocado desde entonces.

—Oh sí. Tú lo hiciste en nuestra luna de miel, ¿recuerdas?

—Olvídalo, Bella—susurró él con voz ardiente al deslizar la piel de su rostro sobre el de ella—. Cierra los ojos y olvídate de todo y de todos. Sólo piensa en ti y en mí.

—No puedo.

Bella hubiera musitado que sí, que lo obedecía, pero que en realidad no sabía cómo hacerlo, y Edward se mostraba poco consciente de cuáles eran los verdaderos sentimientos de ella en ese momento.

—Tal vez esto pueda ayudarte—expresó con ardor.

Edward comenzó a besarla en la base del cuello, y poco a poco, sus labios comenzaron a recorrer el contorno de sus senos. La presión de él era demasiado exquisita como para intentar evadirla. La brindaba placer al tiempo que seguridad. Bella trató de relajarse y de disfrutar de esas sensaciones. Cuando Edward elevó sus labios para besarla en la boca, ella la abrió sin el menor asomo de duda. El cuerpo de él se apretaba cada vez más estrechamente contra el de ella, haciéndole percibir la urgencia de su deseo, pero esta vez ella no sentía temor, sino una gran excitación y se sentía feliz de aceptar sin condiciones.

Poco a poco una marea color escarlata comenzó a apoderarse de los sentimientos de Bella. Al besarla él nuevamente, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y su corazón a latir apresuradamente.

En ese momento, Bella comenzó a besar a Edward, al tiempo que sus manos exploraban su cuerpo con ansiedad tratando de responder a la excitación que provocaba en ella.

—No necesitamos esto entre nosotros, ¿verdad?—dijo Edward

bruscamente, quitándole el camisón de satén. Ella quedó en ropa interior y trató de protestar.

—Edward esto está mal, es un error...

—No—refutó él con énfasis, dejando que su cabeza reposara sobre el pecho de la joven—. No Bella. Esto está bien. Es lo correcto. Es lo que ambos deseábamos desde hace cinco años.

—No...—trató de protestar ella con voz temblorosa.

—Sí, Bella. Ahora y aquí. Voy a hacerte el amor tal y como debí hacerlo hace cinco largos años. Así.

Las palabras de él se interrumpieron para comenzar a presentar una nueva fase de su que hacer. Él hundía ahora la cara en el pecho de ella, quien comenzó a acariciarle el pelo apretando su cabeza contra sí. La pasión se reencendió y ella trató entonces de olvidarse de todo, tal y como él lo indicara y se entregó a las cálidas caricias de Edward, en tanto que sus manos recorrían la espalda de él, sus caderas, los músculos de su tórax,

reconociéndolo, haciéndolo suyo también.

Ambos respiraban jadeantes y comenzaban a transpirar un aroma que Bella encontró exquisito y delicado. Ella comenzó en ese instante a acometer la tarea de deslizar sus labios por el rostro y la garganta de él, hasta la base del cuello y los oídos, los puntos que consideraba más sensibles. Edward comenzó a gemir de placer y rodó sobre la cama, tomándola consigo de un lado hacia otro.

—Bella... Oh, Bella...

Ella comenzó a temblar espasmódicamente y Edward se percató de que tenía miedo.

—No temas, mi amor. No te rechazaré. No te haré daño. ¿Cómo podría? Eres tan hermosa. ¿No sabías que eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco, la que más deseo? Déjame demostrártelo, permite que mi cuerpo diga las cosas que yo no puedo expresar con palabras.

Bella se arqueó hacía atrás y dejó que el peso de él volviera a

descansar sobre el suyo. Edward la acariciaba aquí y allá recorriendo con sus manos ardientes los contornos de su cuerpo. Ella, por única respuesta, se estrechó aún más contra él, lo rodeó con sus brazos tratando de fundir sus cuerpos en uno sólo.

—Bella siéntate un momento, quiero contemplarte.

Lo dijo con una voz tan suave y amable que ella no pudo rehusar.

Obedientemente, se arrodilló frente a él, y Edward la acompañó. En esa posición, sus cuerpos quedaron juntos a la altura del pecho y los dos podían percibir el latir unísono de sus corazones. Él comenzó a besarle el rostro y la boca. De repente, con un movimiento rápido, la despojó del sostén y luego la urgió a despojarse de las bragas. Los dos estaban desnudos arrodillados uno frente al otro, el contacto de la piel de Edward hacía sentir maravillas a Bella.

Repentinamente, Edward la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con ardor. Bella volvió a sentir la dulce mezcla de pena y de placer, de frenesí y de dolor.

Las manos de él recorrieron su espalda y se deslizaron hacia más abajo atrayéndola contra sí, apretando sus redondeces. Eso era nuevo para Bella y ella pensó en protestar, pero el único sonido que pudo exclamar fue, extrañamente un gemido de placer. Edward al ver su reacción, comenzó a acariciarla más íntimamente, besándola cada vez con más pasión.

—Ahora—dijo él con suavidad—. Quiero que me mires, Bella. Yo

también soy vulnerable. Mírame para que compruebes cómo mi cuerpo te desea y de qué forma. Y, si así lo deseas, puedes rechazarme en este momento.

Él se recostó sobre sus espaldas y dejó que Bella lo mirara con entera libertad. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella sintió que un escalofrío la recorría. Bella recorrió su cuerpo una y otra vez con la mirada, dándose cuenta de que eso lo excitaba aún más. Deslizó las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho y se percató de que él también era vulnerable. Edward gemía con cada caricia que ella le prodigaba.

—Comprueba cuánto te deseo Bella... Oh, Bella.

Al decir aquello la atrajo hacia sí y ella se recostó contra su cuerpo.

—Ahora, Bella, ahora—musitó él, volviendo a su posición original de frente y encima de ella—. Tómame sin ningún temor. Hazme tú el amor. Hazme sentir completo.

Con ciega obediencia, Bella reaccionó a sus palabras, y se maravilló del poder del cuerpo de él y al mismo tiempo de la extraña sensualidad de ella misma. Edward comenzó a gemir de placer y a besarla con frenesí. Todo estaba ya superado. Las barreras de la comprensión no necesitaban ser ya demolidas. Era del todo obvio que ella disfrutaba con supremo placer y con una pasión nunca experimentada, lo mismo el peso de su cuerpo, que sus caricias, que la calidez de su aliento y la fuerza de su posesión.

Debió quedarse dormida en los brazos de Edward, porque no recordaba con precisión cuándo quedó recostada, con su cuerpo contra el de él. Una luz débil penetraba ya a través de las cortinas. Se sentía confusa y desorientada, pero poco a poco comenzó a recordar, y todos los recuerdos eran agradables. Estaba feliz y satisfecha como nunca en su vida.

—Ahora, ¿podrías aún decirme que te sientes rechazada, indeseable?

¡Edward estaba despierto! Bella sintió miedo y trató de apartarse, pero él no lo permitió, atrayéndola aún más hacia él.

—Edward, creo que no hemos debido hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?—Inquirió él con amargura—. Sólo porque no soy el tipo ese, Black, ¿verdad? Pero recuerda, Bella, que yo soy el que te rechazó. El hombre que no quiso despojarte de tu virginidad, dejándote con un trauma que permaneció hasta ayer por la noche.

—¿Y ahora... soy libre?—preguntó ella con voz débil, esperando con ansiedad que él dijera que no. Bella se daba cuenta de que estaba en camino de ser una mujer completa, y sin embargo, había algo que se rebelaba dentro de ella—. ¿O se supone que debo de agradecerte que me hayas poseído?

La mezcla de sentimientos que Bella experimentaba, revelaba una

lucha de ideas y emociones desconocidas para ella hasta ahora. Se sentía desorientada, pero una cuestión estaba clara al menos: Edward le había hecho el amor por lástima, tal vez por un extraño y oculto sentimiento de culpa.

—Bella... yo...

—Estoy segura de que Jacob sabrá apreciar muy bien todo lo que me has enseñado—señaló ella sin pensarlo.

La expresión cambió y su mirada se volvió oscura.

—Él no tendrá oportunidad alguna. Este fin de semana nos mudaremos a mi casa de Barnwell. No está habitable por el momento. Pero mi hermana se ha ofrecido a ayudarme a poner todo en orden allí

—¿Barnwell Manor? Tú nunca mencionaste que no viviríamos en Londres—expresó ella impaciente, dándose cuenta de que el hecho de vivir en una villa apartada con Edward, los haría intimar forzosamente.

—Tampoco tú mencionaste que era parte de nuestro acuerdo el que tú me engañases con Black. Al parecer, tenemos que negociar otra vez. Tu padre te recomendó como una magnifica ama de casa y una excelente organizadora, así que tendremos que usar ese especial talento tuyo.

—¿Estás diciendo que es el único talento que poseo? Yo no estaría tan segura de afirmar algo así.

—Yo no he insinuado eso ni por un segundo. Por supuesto que tienes... otras habilidades. Pero la que necesitamos en este momento es ésa.

Bella presintió que no podría discutir más con él. No mientras

estuvieran abrazados, desnudos, en el mismo lecho.

—Dime más acerca de Barnwell. ¿Por qué no podemos mudarnos en

seguida? ¿Qué te detiene?

—Oh, pues nada hay de extraño o anormal en el sitio. Tiene una

estructura sólida, es una residencia muy bella y bien construida. Pero ya es tarde, creo que debemos levantarnos. Sólo hay dos razones que me harían dejarte ahora: una, los negocios, y la otra...

Bella lo miró moverse en silencio. Él podía adivinar que ella lo deseaba de nuevo, que quería ese hombre y ese cuerpo y deseaba decírselo. Pero al parecer no era posible. Tal vez aún no.

El corazón de Bella palpitaba con ansiedad. Ella no podía dejar de mirarlo, y sin embargo, estaba segura de que Edward nunca diría esas palabras tan importantes para ella, nunca le diría que la amaba. ¿Acaso no le dijo por qué había hecho el amor? ¿No estaba claro que él prefería a Lauren Mallory?

—Pues bien—bostezó él—. Tengo varias cosas que hacer y que debí

hacer desde ayer. ¿Por qué no lo hice? Tal vez debió suceder algo extremadamente importante—observó él con ironía, mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Claro tuviste que regresar por tus documentos, ¿no recuerdas?—indicó ella, llevando la ironía al extremo sarcástico..

—¿Te verás con Black hoy?—preguntó él poniéndose la bata.

Bella no pudo menos que pensar que, si formaban realmente un

matrimonio, ella iría a suplicarle que regresara al lecho a hacerle de nuevo el amor.

Él fue a su dormitorio y ella oyó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta de su baño.

Bella no pudo evitar pensar que muy bien ella podía bañarse con él. ¿Porqué no? Pero de nuevo se contuvo y trató de pensar en otra cosa, en lo inmediato y urgente. Había que ir a Barnwell. Por la descripción de él, no sabía qué esperar del sitio. Era verdad que había organizado varias residencias con su padre en otros tiempos, planeando, reparando, decorando y dirigiendo a los trabajadores. Eso no era problema. Pero, ¿porqué hacerlo ahora y para un hombre que no permitía que ella dejara de considerarlo como a un extraño?

¿Un extraño? Bella se burló de sus propias palabras. ¿Cómo podía afirmar que Edward era un extraño, cuando lo conocía íntimamente? Pero sí, era un extraño porque su mente y su corazón le eran desconocidos. Él no había tratado jamás de evidenciárselos con claridad. Bella gimió de deseó y rabia, pero su orgullo y dignidad la contuvieron. Cuando él regresara del baño, ya no la encontraría en la cama.

—Bella querida, espero no ser inoportuna.

La joven reconoció la voz de su cuñada casi de inmediato. Era muy amable al llamarla. Bella se lo agradeció.

—Os llamo para deciros que podéis venir a vivir con nosotros de

inmediato todo el tiempo que queráis. Dan y Chis, nuestros hijos mayores, están en Francia de vacaciones, así que tenemos suficiente espacio.

—Pero creo que vamos a mudarnos a Barnwell, Rosalie. Aunque claro, te agradezco tu amabilidad.

—No es simple cortesía; queremos que estéis aquí con nosotros un

tiempo. Y con respecto a Barnwell, sí es una residencia bella muy bien construida, pero es enorme. Necesita mucho trabajo. No tiene servicios y tan sólo el limpiarla llevaría semanas. Edward me pidió que hiciera los arreglos para que algunas personas de la villa cercana se hicieran cargo del trabajo. Creo que debes esperar un tiempo para comenzar a trabajar en ella. Edward me dijo que ya has hecho trabajos de este tipo para tu padre con bastante éxito. El problema aquí es que está aislada además de su tamaño. Te enseñaré las fotografías de los exteriores e interiores; no creo prudente que estés viajando de Londres a Barnwell a cada rato.

Aunque de cualquier forma tendrás que hacerlo para cambiar las cortinas, la tapicería y el alfombrado. En la villa no hay nada de eso. Mira, la residencia es tan grande que se podría jugar al fútbol en ella, ¿comprendes?

Cuando terminaron de hablar, Bella colgó el auricular y pensó que las conversaciones con su cuñada siempre eran gratificantes. Pero el objetivo era Barnwell y no vivir con Rosalie y su esposo una temporada. En todo caso, era una buena forma de mantenerse ocupada en algo, mientras se cumplía la sentencia de doce meses de matrimonio con Edward.

—Edward—murmuró Bella sin darse cuenta, al recordar la noche

anterior.

Su rostro, su cuerpo, su cálida masculinidad, sus besos, sus caricias.

Hacerle el amor a Edward era algo que había superado todo lo que había imaginado durante años enteros. Pero, pensándolo bien, no fue un acto amoroso lo que había hecho, sino una responsabilidad auto impuesta por un hombre al cual ella nunca creería si mencionaba que la amaba de verdad. Sin embargo, el hombre que ella había tenido en sus brazos la noche anterior y al cual amaba era Edward. El verdadero Edward, el sensualista y hedonista. Bella estaba segura de que todo lo que él le había enseñado no lo había aprendido en la escuela o en los libros. ¡No era la primera mujer que él amaba!

Edward llegó tarde a casa esa noche. Bella había cenado sola y trataba de adelantar su trabajo de programación. Cuando él entró en la casa, ella estaba tratando de relajarse leyendo una revista. Cuando lo vio frente a ella, lo primero que notó fue un brillo de satisfacción en su mirada y empezó a enfadarse.

—Siento llegar tarde sin avisarte: tuve algo de trabajo extra.

—¿Un trabajo llamado Lauren Mallory?

—Bien, sí. Vi a Lauren y comí con ella. Es mi amiga y la estimo.

—Claro que sí, seguro que la estimas. Bien, estoy muy cansada. Me iré a dormir.

Lo miró al pasar mientras él se quitaba la chaqueta y la corbata. Sus miradas se encontraron, la de él tenía un brillo malicioso y Bella pensó que seguramente estaba recordando la noche pasada, cuando hicieron el amor.

—No estoy cansada por haber hecho el amor anoche. No se trata de eso—indicó ella, molesta.

—No he dicho nada—respondió él con seriedad.

—He estado todo el día en la programación que me comprometí a

realizar. Estoy demasiado fatigada para estar aquí soportando tu

sarcasmo, Edward. Lo mejor hubiera sido que no llegaras a casa tan pronto.

—No creo estar de acuerdo, pero en fin; ¿ha hablado Rosalie contigo?

—Sí, va a mandarme las fotografías para que vea qué es lo que se necesitará de inmediato en la casa.

—Mm... Bien. Pero no permitas que te presione. Mi hermana tiende a olvidar que el resto de las mujeres no comparte sus tendencias

amazónicas.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono y Bella levantó el auricular y contestó. Era una voz femenina muy conocida.

—Es para ti—indicó la joven con rabia, entregándole el auricular.

Sin querer, se quedó en el sitio escuchando la conversación, indecisa acerca de lo que podía hacer.

—Ah bien, debe estar entonces en el coche. Iré a echar un vistazo.

Bella se quedó paralizada escuchando, mientras oleadas de rabia y celos empezaron a amenazar con convertirse en un maremoto.

—No, claro que no. Iré a ver si lo encuentro. No, insisto en ir, no estás interrumpiendo nada importante.

Cuando él terminó de hablar se dirigió a Bella. Ella estaba al borde de la histeria y él sonreía con calma.

—Era Lauren. Ha perdido uno de sus pendientes y cree que puede estaren mi coche.

Bella no dijo nada. Comenzaba a sentirse mal.

Ya era muy tarde cuando ella oyó que él regresaba. Se sorprendió de encontrarse conteniendo el aliento mientras él abría la puerta de su dormitorio. Lo oyó desvestirse y luego ducharse. Y más tarde, silencio. ¿Le habría hecho el amor a Lauren? ¿La habría acariciado y besado como lo había hecho con ella la noche anterior? Bella no sabía qué hacer. Las imágenes de amor de la noche pasada bullían en su mente. Tardó mucho en dormirse y cuando despertó, eran pasadas las diez de la mañana.

Estaba sola en la casa.


	9. Chapter 9

**ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA MUY BUENA QUE LEI UN DIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA HISTORIA DE PENNY JORDAN CON LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER POR LO QUE NADA ES MIO SOLO LA PASION POR LEER NOS VEMOS**

**ESTO ES UNA PEQUEÑA RESEÑA DE LA HISTORIA:**

**Título de la novela: El Deseo No Muere (1987)**

**Título Original: Desire never change (1986)**

**Editorial: Harlequin Ibérica**

**Sello / Colección: Bianca 287**

**Género: Contemporáneo**

**ESTA HISTORIA TIENE LENGUAJE ADULTO EN ALGUNOS CASOS ABSTENERSE DE LEER A LAS PERSONAS SENCIBLES**

_Protagonistas: Edward Cullen y Isabella Swan_

**_Argumento:_**

**_A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Bella no podía olvidar la_**

**_humillación de que había sido objeto cinco años atrás,_**

**_cuando Edward Cullen la había rechazado._**

**_Había transcurrido mucho tiempo, pero las heridas no_**

**_estaban curadas por completo. Ella no amaba a Edward,_**

**_pero el recuerdo de su rechazo la había convertido en una_**

**_persona triste y amargada... El odio era el único_**

**_sentimiento que podía albergar su corazón._**

**Penny Jordan – El Deseo No Muere**

**Capítulo 9 **

EN cierta forma, fue un alivio para ella comenzar a pensar en Barnwell y ocuparse en algo. Rosalie mandó las fotografías y los planos de la residencia. Era un sitio típicamente Victoriano, pero hasta que no lo hubiese visitado, no quería hacerse ideas preconcebidas. En todo caso, podía acudir a Edward y consultarle. De cualquier forma, ella iba a trabajar en Barnwell pero no a vivir allí, era Edward quien lo haría.

Cuando conversó con él le confió algunas de sus ideas, Edward se

entusiasmó con sus proyectos.

—Al fin parece que voy a obtener algo bueno de este matrimonio—

comentó él para sorpresa de ella.

—Pero si ya has obtenido suficiente. Has heredado la fortuna de tu tío y fuiste tú quien forzó este matrimonio, Edward, no yo. Ten eso presente por favor. Fui yo la que se vio forzada a ceder, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero con las fotografías que tú insististe en que te tomara.

Recuérdalo también. Y, a propósito, ¿sabe Black algo acerca de ellas?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no!

—Sin embargo, presiento que sabe más de lo yo me imagino. ¿Sabe que fuimos amantes? ¿Sabe acaso por qué te mantuviste pura durante cinco largos años?

En ese instante, sonó el teléfono y Bella se libró de contestar a esas preguntas. En esta ocasión, no permaneció al lado de él para escuchar su conversación, sino que subió a su dormitorio y continuó empacando sus cosas.

Edward le había comunicado que estaba demasiado ocupado por las

presiones que tenía para negociar las series de televisión

estadounidenses. Por lo tanto, el peso de la mudanza recaería en ella.

Bella le preguntó qué haría con la casa de Londres y se desconcertó al escuchar que la conservaría para tener un sitio para él en la ciudad.

—Trata de no parecer tan contenta, Bella—le recomendó él secamente, interpretando mal su reacción—. Pensé en ello, sí... pero no había puesto a pensar en que...

_En que el trauma de mi virginidad evitaría que nos convirtiéramos en amantes ocasionales y en que además fuera un medio para que tú obtuvieras tu herencia, ¡vaya!

—Bella, ¿estás bien? Estás muy pálida.

—Claro que me siento bien. De hecho, estoy perfectamente. Recibí una carta de mi padre esta mañana en la que me hace saber que todo marcha bien en su misión diplomática. ¿Por qué tendría que sentirme mal?

—Bien, entonces no hay por qué preocuparse. Si quieres permanecer como una princesa melancólica en su torre de marfil, llorando por el amor perdido, yo no voy a evitarlo. De hecho, ya sé cómo enfrentarme contigo íntimamente. Sé que no eres precisamente insensible.

Bella se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, pero alcanzó a responderle:

—Tú sabes muy bien por qué.

—Sí, porque no soportabas el trauma de mi rechazo.

Ella se dio cuenta de que esa conversación no los conduciría a nada, y prefirió callar.

—Bueno tengo que irme—aclaró él—. Debo terminar todo para mañana por la mañana. Iremos a Barnwell antes del mediodía. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, estoy lista. Sólo quedan tus cosas por empacar.

—Lo haré yo mismo—cortó él, despidiéndose—. Bueno, me marcho.

—No falta mucho—fue el primer comentario que hizo Edward desde que salieron de la autopista hacía una hora. Bella dormitaba y de vez en cuando admiraba el paisaje de la campiña.

—Henos aquí. Esto es Barnwell.

Edward aparcó el coche a un lado del camino y Bella alcanzó a distinguir algunas casas donde Edward le señaló que estaba la villa. Siguieron adelante y de pronto llegaron a una enorme residencia color crema, a un lado del camino entre los árboles. Los muros que la rodeaban estaban cubiertos de hiedra y algunas rosas.

—Barnwell Manor—indicó él con orgullo.

—Es preciosa.

—Sí, así es. Siempre he sentido una admiración especial por este lugar, tal vez porque fue el hogar permanente de Rosalie y mío cuando éramos pequeños.

—¿Podríamos ir a echar un vistazo?

Él no respondió, en cambio volvió a encender el motor del automóvil, entrando, a través de una reja enorme, en una serie de jardines que precedían el camino a la mansión. Ese no era el plan inicial. Debían ir primero a casa de Rosalie y luego llegar todos juntos a inspeccionar la residencia. Pero Bella, una vez allí, no pudo resistir la tentación de visitarla.

—Es muy tranquila—susurró ella deleitada.

—Bueno, no cuando Rosalie está aquí con toda su tribu. Pero en fin. A quien yo recuerdo con afecto es a mi tío. Él era profesor y fue el que me inició en la fotografía. Era uno de sus pasatiempos. No sé qué habría sido de Rosalie y de mí sin él. Lo recuerdo con mucho afecto. Realmente lo quería.

—Yo pensaba lo contrario, que lo detestabas por condicionar tu herencia.

—Te equivocas. Él era muy viejo cuando falleció, y la gente mayor hace cosas raras. El condicionamiento de mi herencia fue una de sus... curiosidades.

Edward rodeó la residencia, pero no detuvo el automóvil. Bella lo miró, preguntándole con los ojos qué iban a hacer.

—Mejor esperemos a ver la residencia con Rosalie. Vamos a por ella; ya debe estar preocupada.

Salieron de Barnwell Manor y fueron de regreso a la villa. Poco antes de llegar allá, estaba la casa de Rosalie, no tan suntuosa y enorme como Barnwell Manor, pero cómoda y alegre. Cuando Bella y Edward llegaron, los dos gemelos menores, Ben y Robin, fueron directamente al automóvil a darles la bienvenida. Bella se regocijó. Le gustaban los niños, y éstos eran muy guapos y sanos.

Cuando Bella salió del automóvil uno de los gemelos le preguntó:

—¿Vas a tener un bebé? Estás ancha y gorda.

—Te he oído, Robin MaCarthy. Eso es algo que no te interesa, ¿sabes?— respondió Rosalie al niño, saliendo de la casa a recibirlos.

—No importa—dijo Bella respondiendo a la sonrisa—. Es algo normal.

—Sí, supongo que sí, lo que sucede es que este par es demasiado

inquieto; los otros, los que están de vacaciones en Francia, son mucho más tranquilos. Pero vamos, entrad para que os enseñe vuestra habitación.

—Me quedaré un momento con los niños—indicó Edward mientras

ayudaba a Ben a conducir una bicicleta—. Os alcanzaré en seguida.

Bella siguió a Rosalie y, a medida que observaba la casa, más se

convencía del privilegio que tenía Rosalie de ser esposa y madre.

Subieron por la escalera y avanzaron por un pasillo. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado, pero Rosalie se disculpó con Bella «por el caos».

—Este es el cuarto de huéspedes—señaló Rosalie abriendo una puerta—. El cuarto de baño está en el interior íbamos a daros la habitación de los gemelos que están en Francia, pero tiene camas separadas.

En ese instante sonó el teléfono abajo.

—¡Oh!—exclamó Rosalie molesta—. Debo ir a contestar antes de que los gemelos lo hagan. Mandaré a Edward con el equipaje y luego

almorzaremos.

Bella se quedó en el quicio de la puerta del dormitorio, contemplando la cama de matrimonio y preguntándose cómo iba a resolver ahora la situación de tener que dormir al lado de Edward. Se suponía que eran una pareja romántica y enamorada y debían guardar las apariencias pero eso ya era demasiado. Además, Edward no la quería como esposa y madre de sus hijos. Sólo la tenía a su lado como garantía de su herencia y como la

reconstructora de su mansión. Eso era todo. Él no la amaba y daba sobrada evidencia de que jamás lo haría. Entonces, ¿por qué compartir el lecho con él?

En ese momento, Bella oyó subir a alguien y se asomó a las escaleras. Era Edward, llevando el equipaje.

—¿Sucede algo?—inquirió él al llegar.

—Rosalie nos ha asignado esta alcoba y yo no he querido rechazarla para no ponernos en evidencia.

—Claro, debí imaginármelo. Después de todo, yo sería la última persona con quien compartirías tu cama.

Él se dio la vuelta y no esperó respuesta. Volvió a bajar. Bella no hizo intento alguno por cambiar su actitud y darle ánimos. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Él no tenía razón para enfadarse. No la amaba y ya se lo había demostrado. ¿Entonces?

El almuerzo fue rápido, aunque no frugal. La comida se interrumpió varias veces por los juegos de los gemelos en la mesa, las llamadas de atención de Rosalie, y por las llamadas telefónicas. Después de almorzar, Edward sugirió que fueran a Barnwell Manor. Los gemelos insistieron en ir también y lograron convencer a Edward.

El viaje en coche fue tranquilo, excepto por las travesuras de los gemelos. El recorrido por la mansión, en cambio, mostró diversos aspectos interesantes para Bella. Era un lugar sólido, bello y muy espacioso.

Observándolo con cuidado, Bella comenzó a imaginar que ése era el sitio ideal para tener una familia. Pero prefirió dejar de pensar en ello, debía concentrarse en hacer fácil y rápido su trabajo para no tener que convivir con Edward demasiado tiempo.

—Tendremos que hacer un enorme esfuerzo de imaginación para saber cómo irá a quedar—comentó Edward.

Pero el problema para Bella no era imaginarse cómo iba a quedar la mansión físicamente, sino quiénes la habitarían. Podría vivir allí una familia grande como la de Rosalie. Más aquí en Barnwell Manor, de haber una familia, sería la suya, ¡su familia!

Había tres salones después del vestíbulo y la recepción. Luego, una sala grande, enseguida un comedor pequeño y uno grande. Detrás de ellos, una cocina gigantesca. Todas las habitaciones tenían amplios ventanales que miraban hacia bellos jardines, aunque descuidados. Arriba, había ocho dormitorios con sus respectivos baños y con sendas chimeneas, además de un par de habitaciones para otros usos. Se podían hacer grandes cosas con ellas.

—¿Crees que podrás hacer algo habitable de todo esto?—inquirió Edward con curiosidad.

—Todo depende del presupuesto con el que se cuente para ello—

respondió Bella al bajar por la amplia escalera.

Edward mencionó, una cantidad que hizo que Bella se sorprendiera.

—Recibí parte de mi herencia cuando nos casamos—explicó él—. Así que no debes restringir gasto alguno que consideres necesario. Este sitio significa mucho para mí.

—Debes pensar, Edward, que no puedes establecer tu hogar aquí y

trabajar en Londres—indicó Bella.

—Por el momento, no. Pero voy a dejar de asistir a la empresa de

televisión. Estaré sólo como socio activo y como asesor. No tendré necesidad de trabajar todo el tiempo cuando herede el resto de mi fortuna. Además es una casa que pide a gritos ser habitada por una familia.

—Pero si tú no tienes familia, Edward—observó Bella.

—Pero tengo esposa, ¿no? Ese es un buen principio—respondió él con expresión maliciosa.

—Aquí hay mucho espacio—señaló ella tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Sí. Podríamos colocar juegos para niños—insistió él.

Bella no respondió y apresuró el paso para llegar al automóvil donde Rosalie luchaba por colocar el cinturón de seguridad a los gemelos.

Al regresar a casa de Rosalie, su esposo, Emmett MaCarthy, ya estaba de regreso. El delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina hizo saber a Bella que Rosalie y Emmett se complementaban muy bien en las tareas del hogar. Él era un estupendo cocinero.

—Supongo que deberemos comer en seguida—comentó Rosalie a Bella—. Espero que no os moleste. Emmett cocina muy bien, pero tal vez no sea el tipo de comida sofisticada a la que estáis acostumbrados.

¡Ah! ¡Si Rosalie supiera! ¿Cuántas veces había tenido Bella que tirar a la basura la cena de Edward sólo porque éste no había llegado a tiempo?

Emmett los saludó al entrar y luego se lavaron para comer. Después de cenar un exquisito pollo a la cacerola, Bella se deleitaba bebiendo a pausas su café.

—Hay que lavar los platos y limpiar la mesa—indicó Emmett a Rosalie.

Bella trató de colaborar, pero de repente se sintió tremendamente cansada. Prefirió disculparse.

—No hay cuidado. No te preocupes—le comentó Rosalie—. Yo también me siento muy fatigada cuando viajo, o cuando estoy embarazada. Ve arriba a descansar, yo avisaré a Edward.

Tuvo que realizar un gran esfuerzo para desempacar, darse una ducha, ponerse el camisón y preparar la cama. Al sacar sus cosas, vio la maleta de Edward sobre una silla. ¿Acaso esperaba que ella le deshiciera su equipaje? Eso sí que ya era demasiado.

Cuando se cepillaba el pelo en el baño, llegó Edward.

—No pretenderás dormir en el baño, ¿verdad?—comentó él con sorna.

Bella se tensó. Una idea surgió de pronto en su mente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—inquirió ella como si tuviera algún sentido.

—Se supone que es mi habitación también—replicó él—. Y estoy muy cansado como para discutir, así que sugiero que te apresures a salir de ahí a menos que quieras ver cómo me baño.

Ante tal razonamiento, Bella abandonó la loca idea de ordenarle que se marchara. Salió del baño y se fue a recostar en la cama.

—Mira, Edwarrd—señaló ella tajante—. Yo no soy el sustituto de tu amante Lauren Mallory. Así que no empieces a hacerte ideas románticas.

—No, Bella—puntualizó él con aire de indiferencia—. Tú no eres ni puedes ser el sustituto de Lauren. Ella es una mujer decidida y con experiencia. En cambio tú, no eres sino una niña cobarde, tímida e inexperta.

Bella retrocedió, ruborizada. En pocas palabras, Edward le recordaba cuan inadecuada era sexualmente. No pudo reprimir un sentimiento de inferioridad y de vergüenza.

Se acomodó en la cama, haciéndose lo más pequeña que podía. Edward se metió a ducharse y salió desnudo y seco. Ella estaba nerviosa esperando el momento en que ambos compartieran el mismo lecho. Él se dirigió hacia su maleta, sacó su bata y se la puso.

—¿Cómo?—exclamó ella—. ¿Es que no traes ropa para dormir?

—No te preocupes Bella. Estás segura. Duérmete y sueña con tu fulano ése, Black, si es que eso te complace. Sé muy bien que te gustaría mucho que él estuviera en mi lugar ahora y te hiciera el amor. Pero para tu desencanto, él no está ni estará jamás aquí.

Bella y Edward pasaron cuatro días con Rosalie y Emmett. Cada noche, Bella se iba a la cama, con la esperanza de que Edward volviera a hacerle el amor y le confesara que la amaba, pero, por supuesto, ese milagro no sucedió.

Ella trató en alguna ocasión de hablarle en serio sobre Barnwell Manor, pero él evadió la cuestión con indiferencia.

—Haz lo que quieras. Sé que harás un buen trabajo.

—Pero debo ir y venir de Londres por los materiales de decoración.

—Entonces, mañana regresarás conmigo a Londres y recogerás tu coche.

—Pensé que querías que permaneciera aquí aislada—dijo ella con

amargura—. Lejos de Jacob.

—No; tal vez lo que suceda es que no resista la tentación de llevarte a mi cama y hacerte el amor—respondió él.

Bella calló, desesperada. Los dos sabían que él podía evitar la

tentación, pero también que Bella era demasiado vulnerable a él. Apenas esa mañana, ella descubrió que casi había amanecido entre sus brazos, porque su cuerpo lo había buscado en sueños. ¡Incluso dormida lo deseaba! Edward no lo había mencionado, pero sin duda se había dado perfecta cuenta del incidente.

A la mañana siguiente los dos regresaron a Londres. El viaje se realizó en medio de un elocuente silencio. Llegaron a la casa y Edward se fue a su estudio a trabajar. Bella se dedicó a revisar la correspondencia. Después de un par de horas, salió de la casa y abordó su Mercedes para ir a comprar la tapicería y las telas de las cortinas. Mucho más tarde, regresó complacida con lo que había encontrado y adquirido. Ya había planeado hasta el mínimo detalle de la decoración de cada habitación de Barnwell

Manor, y sabía que complacería a Edward.

Sin embargo, llegó rendida. No comprendía bien lo que le estaba

sucediendo, pero era algo raro. Se fatigaba con demasiada facilidad. Llegó y se acostó en el sofá de la sala durante un par de horas. Luego fue a la cocina y se preparó algo de comer. Lo llevó de nuevo a la sala y se puso a ver la televisión. Un programa cómico. Bueno, por lo menos la distraería.

De repente el programa se interrumpió y apareció una noticia de última hora. Había estallado una rebelión en Q'Hoor y el palacio real y la embajada británica habían sido atacadas. Bella soltó el plato de las manos y se puso nerviosa.

¡Su padre! ¿Qué habría ocurrido con su padre? Bella corrió al teléfono y pidió el número de la Oficina de Asuntos Exteriores. Le dieron el número y marcó. El teléfono sonó con insistencia pero nadie contestaba. Bella no sabía qué hacer. ¡Edward! ¡Si tan sólo Edward estuviera allí!

Apresuradamente marcó el número telefónico de los estudios de

televisión. Él debía estar enterado, o al menos sabría qué hacer.

—¿Sí?—era él, Edward.

—¿Edward? Habla Bella. Oh Edward, mi padre...

—Veré qué puedo hacer. Trata de tranquilizarte.

Bella colgó el auricular y trató de tranquilizarse. Edward sabría pronto qué estaba pasando. La empresa de televisión tenía acceso a noticias confidenciales de primera mano para sus propios noticiarios. De repente, el teléfono sonó. Se abalanzó sobre el auricular. Era Rosalie, preguntando sobre el padre de Bella. Ella apenas si pudo explicarle la situación.

Después, se sucedieron otra docena más de llamadas. Todas ellas

similares. Amigos cercanos a Sir Charles que llamaban para saber qué pasaba o en qué podían ayudar.

En cierto momento, escuchó una serie de ruidos en la puerta de entrada de la casa. Bella se precipitó hacia la salida. Era Edward.

—Ah, Bella, he hecho todo lo que he podido. No he conseguido

averiguar nada. ¿Has sabido algo?

—Nada, simplemente nada—contestó ella, tratando de aparentar calma.

Edward se dirigió hacia el teléfono y comenzó a hacer llamadas. En cierto momento, la miró y le sugirió con suavidad:

—¿Por qué no te vas a la cama? Yo indagaré. Usaré todos mis contactos.

La gente de los noticiarios tampoco sabe nada. No existe una versión oficial. Sólo se sabe que estalló una rebelión armada y que, entre otros edificios, fue tomada también la embajada británica. Pueden pasar horas antes de saber qué ha ocurrido con tu padre. Ve a la cama y descansa. Estás exhausta.

—También tú pareces muy cansado. Además, si me voy a la cama no podré dormir y sólo estaré pensando y atormentándome.

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron en un silencio tenso. Una atmósfera agotadora y desesperante. Las llamadas telefónicas de Edward no dieron resultado.

—El problema es que hay salida de información de Qu'Hoor—señaló

Edward—. Ni siquiera el servicio secreto de la Oficina de Asuntos Exteriores, sabe algo. La única noticia es que la embajada fue tomada. Punto.

El tiempo transcurrió con una lentitud pasmosa. A las dos de la mañana, Edward se dirigió a Bella en tono imperativo.

—Vete a la cama. Yo seguiré telefoneando. Aún tengo dos o tres

contactos que no he usado. Las cadenas estadounidenses en Inglaterra tienen corresponsales especiales en el Medio Oriente y es probable que alguien sepa algo allí. Pero no tiene sentido que tú estés aquí despierta y nerviosa.

Pero Bella insistió en quedarse.

—La verdad es que no podría dormir.

—Toma bebe esto—le indicó Edward sirviéndole una copa de brandy.

Bella bebió el contenido despacio y luego, mirando a Edward, le dio la copa y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Dos horas después, todavía estaba despierta, revolviéndose en la cama cada vez que sonaba el teléfono. En un momento dado, decidió ponerse una bata y bajar al estudio con Edward. Cuando llegó, él estaba aún hablando por teléfono, sin chaqueta, sin corbata, con la camisa abierta y con aspecto de estar exhausto.

Cuando vio a Bella, colgó el teléfono.

—No debes preocuparte Bella—le dijo—. Tu padre está sano y salvo. Al parecer, él estaba fuera de la capital de Qu'Hoor en el momento de la rebelión. Realizaba un recorrido por el interior del país, invitado por algunos funcionarios. Cuando el golpe de estado estalló, él no regresó a la capital, sino que atravesó la frontera en un jeep. En estos momentos se encuentra en Arabia Saudita, pero debido a las tensiones, las noticias no han sido confirmadas. Él debe enviar de inmediato un comunicado. Pronto tendremos noticias suyas. No hay ya por qué preocuparse.

Bella avanzó y se arrojó a sus brazos, agitándose al espirar su aroma y sentir su cuerpo viril. Estaba sollozando de alegría en los brazos del hombre que amaba porque su padre estaba a salvo.

—No puedo creer que esté vivo y seguro. Temía tanto que algo le hubiera sucedido. Él es lo único que tengo.

—Además de mí.

Bella sabía que Edward trataba de animarla, pero no pudo reprimir el que su corazón diera un vuelco al oírle decir eso con tanta ternura.

—Debes estar muy cansado—musitó Bella a su oído.

—Ummm... sí. Además, necesito una ducha, pero eso va a ser algo

difícil... difícil de lograr ahora mismo...

—¿Por qué?

Los dos susurraban las palabras al tiempo que se acariciaban. En ese momento, el teléfono sonó y Edward corrió a levantar el auricular. Era la agencia del servicio secreto de la Oficina de Asuntos Exteriores. Se confirmaba que Sir Charles, estaba sano y salvo, y lejos de Qu'Hoor. Edward se lo hizo saber a su mujer.

—Hasta aquí está bien—indicó él—. Dejemos que quienes quieran saber qué sucede lo averigüen por sí mismos. Te has puesto mi bata, Bella. Y yo no puedo irme a dormir sin ella; a ti no te gusta que ande desnudo por ahí.

Bella se miró a sí misma sorprendida, y se dio cuenta de que había confundido la bata de Edward con la propia.

—Eso significa que, en este momento, uno de los dos debe desnudarse. ¿Llevas ropa interior?—inquirió él con malicia.

No, Ella no llevaba nada debajo.

—Olvidémoslo entonces. Tratemos de irnos a descansar, a dormir por el resto de la noche al menos. Vamos—dijo él y la levantó en brazos—. Si no te llevo en brazos te dormirás de pie.

Él la llevó hasta su dormitorio y la depositó con suavidad en la cama Después, se fue a su propia habitación. Bella tenía puesta aún su bata, y cuando Edward regresó, ella dormitaba. Él estaba desnudo, aún tenía el cabello mojado por la ducha.

—Vengo por mi bata. No puedo dormir sin ella.

—No—musitó Bella apretándose la prenda—. No te la lleves, déjamela. Huele a ti.

—Oh, Bella; si es mi aroma lo que deseas, te ofrezco algo mejor que mi bata.

Edward se inclinó hacia ella y comenzó a acariciarla. Bella no hizo intento alguno por protestar y extendió los brazos para atraerlo hacia sí.

—Mmmm—murmuró ella con placer, mientras se acomodaban el uno

cerca del otro para dormir. No harían el amor esa noche, pero se

disfrutarían mutuamente. Si no estaba en los brazos de Edward, por lo menos lo tenía junto a ella, durmiendo a su lado. ¿No era suficiente por el momento?


	10. Capitulo 10

**ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA MUY BUENA QUE LEI UN DIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA HISTORIA DE PENNY JORDAN CON LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER POR LO QUE NADA ES MIO SOLO LA PASION POR LEER NOS VEMOS**

**ESTO ES UNA PEQUEÑA RESEÑA DE LA HISTORIA:**

**Título de la novela: El Deseo No Muere (1987)**

**Título Original: Desire never change (1986)**

**Editorial: Harlequin Ibérica**

**Sello / Colección: Bianca 287**

**Género: Contemporáneo**

**ESTA HISTORIA TIENE LENGUAJE ADULTO EN ALGUNOS CASOS ABSTENERSE DE LEER A LAS PERSONAS SENCIBLES**

_Protagonistas: Edward Cullen y Isabella Swan_

**_Argumento:_**

**_A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Bella no podía olvidar la_**

**_humillación de que había sido objeto cinco años atrás,_**

**_cuando Edward Cullen la había rechazado._**

**_Había transcurrido mucho tiempo, pero las heridas no_**

**_estaban curadas por completo. Ella no amaba a Edward,_**

**_pero el recuerdo de su rechazo la había convertido en una_**

**_persona triste y amargada... El odio era el único_**

**_sentimiento que podía albergar su corazón._**

**Penny Jordan – El Deseo No Muere**

**Capítulo 10 **

Bella fue despertándose con lentitud, sabiendo por instinto que algo había cambiado, que todo era diferente. Sobre sus senos estaba el peso del brazo de Edward, la palma de su mano cubriendo uno de ellos.

—¿Edward?

—Ummm...

¡No estaba dormido! La observaba cuidadosamente con una mirada

lánguida y perezosa. Y no sólo miraba, sino que sus dedos la acariciaban sensualmente, despertando todos sus sentidos. Pero Bella no lo repudió, por el contrario, arqueó su cuerpo contra el de Edward.

—¿Qué me dirías si te confesara que anoche necesitaba tu sabor más de lo que tú necesitabas de mi aroma?—Susurró él con voz ronca de pasión—. ¡Oh, Bella!

Levantó las mantas y la estrechó contra sí, comenzando a apartar sus labios con su lengua en un largo beso. Ella no hizo el menor intento de resistencia, por el contrario comenzó a disfrutar de las caricias.

—Bella, no sé por qué haces esto pero sé cómo me perturbas. Abre los ojos, mi amor, quiero verte, quiero que me veas.

Ella obedeció sólo para que Edward la empezara a cubrir de besos en los ojos. Ella no se sentía despierta del todo aún. De tal forma que el sueño se mezclaba con la manera como él le estaba haciendo el amor. Era una atmósfera de irrealidad lo que cubría el cumplimiento de sus ilusiones. El estaba a su lado y la amaba.

—Bella... ¡Oh, Bella!

Como respuesta, ella lo abrazó también y comenzó a invitarlo con su cuerpo.

Hicieron el amor con frenesí. De una manera como nunca lo imaginaron.

Ni siquiera él. La entrega de ambos fue total, cada beso y cada caricia tuvieron su respuesta hasta conducirlos al éxtasis.

Después de un largo rato de silencio, en el que descansaron, Bella se acerco para musitarle algo al oído.

—Ahora sé cómo se siente Superman.

—Si se supone que es un cumplido, ya te dije que no me gusta que me compares. No soy sustituto...

—No Edward, me refiero al saber volar, ¿comprendes?

Las carcajadas de él sonaron trepidantes en toda la habitación, mientras Bella se dormía.

Cuando despertó, miró la hora, alarmada. ¡Mediodía! Rápido corrió a la ducha y luego se secó rápidamente. Se vistió y bajó por la escalera. ¿En dónde estaba Edward?

En la mesa del comedor encontró una nota: «Volveré pronto. Tengo que trabajar en los estudios» Y al otro lado: «Pero esta noche vamos a celebrar algo especial» No había otra indicación y Bella se preguntó qué celebrarían. No obstante tenía cosas que hacer, se apresuró a prepararse el desayuno. Estaba a punto de terminarlo, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Bella fue abrir. Se topó con Lauren Mallory en persona. La joven casi había olvidado su existencia. Un grave error que no podía remediar.

Amable, Bella se hizo a un lado invitándola a entrar.

—No, no es necesario—indicó Lauren con evidente disgusto—. Pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió venir a decirte que Edward vendrá tarde esta noche. Si es que viene. Me va a llevar a cenar.

—Ah sí, claro. Ha telefoneado para avisarme de que vendría tarde— mintió.

Mallory hizo otro gesto de desprecio, visible a pesar de la gruesa capa de maquillaje y, se retiró. Bella cerró la puerta. Y ya adentro se sentó en la sala y empezó a sollozar. Todo lo que había brillado con intensidad por la mañana, estaba destruido. Edward no la amaba.

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó. Era Edward.

—¿Bella?

-¿Sí?

—Me temo mucho que tendremos que cancelar nuestra celebración...

—Ah, ésta bien, no hay problema. Creo que iré a Barnwell Manor. Quiero supervisar el trabajo de los decoradores.

—¿Cuándo regresarás?

—No estoy segura. Pueden ser varios días.

—Bella... oh, Bella... mira, tengo que irme, tengo asuntos difíciles, por eso no voy a poder ir temprano por ti.

—No te preocupes—aseguró ella con frialdad—. Lo entiendo muy bien.

Colgaron y alejándose paso a paso del teléfono, comenzó a reflexionar sobre cómo había podido mentirle él después de lo sucedido hacía apenas unas horas. En todo caso, ella no había mentido; el trabajo de redecoración de Barnwell iba a comenzar y había que supervisarlo. Bella se marchó a Barnwell porque, además, deseaba empezar a olvidar a Edward.

Durante dos días enteros, Bella se recluyó en Barnwell. Al tercero, su encierro voluntario fue roto por la visita de Rosalie.

—Edward me pidió que viniera a verte. No sabe si estás aquí. Ha estado llamándote por el teléfono sin obtener respuesta.

Sí, así era. Bella desconectó el aparato telefónico a propósito. Ahora se arrepentía. Pero Rosalie continuó hablando a pesar de su extraño aire de ausencia.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? Hubieras ido a mi casa en vez de quedarte sola en esta casona.

—Deseaba estar sola. He estado fatigadísima. Apenas me acuesto, me duermo—mintió Bella.

—¿Sabes algo de tu padre?

—Pude hablarle por teléfono antes de salir de Londres. Él está seguro en Arabia Saudita. Por otra parte, la rebelión de QuHoor se está extinguiendo.

Todo estará bien. Cuando surgió el problema, Edward se portó maravilloso, de no ser por él...

—Ummm, ya sé qué quieres decir. Que en ciertos momentos él puede ser un bastón de seguridad. Bien, Edward es fuerte aunque tenga sus momentos de debilidad. Así fue educado por nuestro tío. Él y el anciano eran realmente muy afines. Cuando Edward heredó su fortuna se le complicó la vida. Tuvo que arreglar multitud de asuntos financieros.

Consiguió cobrar toda la herencia y se retiró de la fotografía, pero no para descansar gracias al dinero de tío Anthony, sino que invirtió una buena parte de su capital en «Western Televisión», donde trabaja ahora.

Bella escuchaba con atención. Había algo en la conversación de Rosalie que le llamaba la atención poderosamente.

—Cuando él heredó toda la fortuna, le reñí diciéndole que se convertiría en otro tío Anthony, y que entonces tendría que dejarme todo el dinero porque nunca se casaría ni tendría hijos. Creo que exageré un poco. Fui demasiado severa con él. Vi las fotografías que te tomó en la playa aquella y me di cuenta de que eras algo especial para él. Edward nunca se ha

comportado así con alguien. A mí me admiraban sus romances y sus pequeños escándalos. Dudé mucho de ti. Pensé que eras una buscadora de su herencia, pero desde que nos conocimos, comprendí que no era así...

—Yo no sabía nada de su herencia.

—Bueno, él heredó y afortunadamente no perdió la cabeza. El tío Anthony era inmensamente rico y quería mucho a Edward. Con decirte que le adelantó algo de su herencia para que se encargara de los gastos de su funeral cuando muriera. En fin, lo que Edward heredó es una inmensa suma de dinero y propiedades muy valiosas, como esta. Veo que te has tomado en serio la idea de convertirla en un lugar habitable. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien, bien—respondió Bella aparentemente tranquila, pero en su

interior, los sentimientos se confundían con la razón. Edward le había dicho que ella debía casarse con él para poder heredar, o el gobierno se quedaría con todo. En ello había mucho que Rosalie ni siquiera sospechaba. ¿Por qué la había engañado? ¿Para qué chantajearla si lo que deseaba era casarse con ella?

—¿Supongo de deseas terminar para poderos mudar aquí? Edward me dijo que desea retirarse de la compañía «Western Televisión». A mí me parece estupendo, especialmente si planeáis darme algunos sobrinos... bien puedes decirme que no es asunto mío, pero hay algo en ti que... Bella,, intentó hablar, pero pensándolo bien, prefirió quedarse callada.

—Estás pensativa, ¿verdad? Ya quiero ver la cara de mi querido hermano cuando se lo digas.

«Desgraciadamente, no tengo nada que decirle», pensó Bella con

amargura. Era posible que hubiera concebido un hijo de Edward, pero estaba muy lejos de tener la certeza.

Rosalie se despidió, recomendando a Bella que atendiera el teléfono.

Más tarde, se presentó la compañía de electricidad y Bella revisó los planos con el jefe de los ingenieros. Se pusieron de acuerdo y comenzó otra fase del trabajo. Muy pronto, Barnwell Manor volvería a ser habitable, pero Bella no se sentía feliz. En ese momento, sólo Edward Cullen le podía decir la verdad. ¿Por qué le había mentido? Pero Bella no quiso meditar demasiado en ello, porque en su presente estado se sentía demasiado vulnerable. Estaba tan cansada que se fue a dormir temprano,

admitiendo que Rosalie tenía razón. La casona era demasiado grande y de noche era impresionante. Durmió inquieta, hasta que finalmente, hacia las primeras horas de la madrugada, se quedó profundamente dormida.

No supo con exactitud qué fue lo que la despertó, alarmada. En la quietud de la noche podía detectar cualquier sonido, pero no en la madrugada. En la penumbra del amanecer, adivinó por instinto que no estaba sola en el dormitorio. Se incorporó y se puso una bata. Revisó el dormitorio y vio que no había nadie allí. Entonces bajó las escaleras.

La puerta principal estaba abierta y había luces encendidas, y una persona esperándola. Era Edward.

—Bella, ¿eres tú?

—Sí Edward, soy yo.

Allí estaba Edward Cullen, llamándola por su nombre y acercándose a ella. La penumbra del cuarto la envolvió y todo comenzó a oscurecerse a su alrededor.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Bella abrió los ojos despacio, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de Edward, recostada contra su pecho.

—Me desmaye...

—Sí, es la bienvenida más alarmante que me has dado.

—Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Teníamos una cita, ¿recuerdas? ¿O no leíste mi nota?

—Ah sí, tu nota—dijo ella con brusquedad tratando de separarse de sus brazos—. ¿Y qué sucedió finalmente? ¿Acaso te dijo ella que no quería compartirte? ¿Por eso estás aquí? Para decirme finalmente que tu charada ha terminado.

—¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas?

—No finjas que no lo sabes—gruñó Bella—. Lauren Mallory. Fue a

verme el día que me fui de Londres, para decirme que la habías invitado a cenar y que, si acaso, llegarías a casa muy tarde.

—¿Y tú la creíste? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Después de lo de esa mañana?

—¡Ah! Tú me hiciste el amor como un favor... tú no me amas... yo no soy tu primer amante ni la última... no soy tu única mujer...

—Y yo no soy Black, Bella, me estás confundiendo. A pesar de que nuestros cuerpos responden el uno al otro como si fueran hechos en el mismo molde. Pero en fin, yo no he venido hasta aquí de madrugada para pelear contigo.

—¿Y a qué has venido entonces?

—A esto—replicó él y luego apretó su boca en un largo beso. Tratar de resistírsele era inútil; respondió, a pesar de ella misma.

—Si eran besos lo que querías—exclamó ella zafándose del abrazo—, me sorprende que no fueras con Lauren. Está ansiosa por tenerte.

—Ella no tiene la calidad suficiente. Y yo soy muy celoso de mis besos. Busco un sabor que he extrañado desde hace cinco largos años.

—Detente, Edward. Ya basta de juegos bobos. No los soporto.

—Nuestro amor, mi amor, ¿un juego bobo?

—Sí, juegos; muy bobos, ¿por qué me engañaste diciéndome que debías casarte conmigo para poder heredar tu fortuna?

—Ah... has hablado con mi hermana, ¿eh?

—Sí. Y tú me mentiste. Lo que no comprendo es, ¿para qué me

chantajeaste? ¿No te das cuenta de todo el lío que causaste? ¿Por qué Edward?

—¿Acaso no lo sabes ya? ¿No tienes idea de lo que hiciste conmigo hace cinco años? Tú fuiste todo este tiempo como una espina en mi corazón.

Jamás he deseado a mujer alguna de la forma en que te deseo a ti. Y todo a partir de ese momento en la playa aquella de Jersey. Yo te deseaba y tú parecías desearme. Sólo que eras muy joven, tan cálida, tan inocente.

Desde que te vi en el ascensor y me atreví a tratar de seducirte ya no pude apartarte de mi mente, ¿recuerdas? Sólo pensaba en volver a verte.

Y de repente llegas tú misma y prácticamente me invitabas a salir contigo a aquella playa, donde me ofreciste tu inocencia. Yo... bien... el resto tú lo sabes.

—No. No lo sé. Continúa—insistió Bella, intrigada por las palabras de él. Parecían ser sinceras.

—Sorprendido me di cuenta de que querías algo de mí pero no sabía qué era. Pensé que eras una de esas chiquillas aventureras buscando publicidad y fama. Creí que querías mis fotografías; por ello cuando me pediste que te fotografiara casi te estrangulo. Parecías joven, pero experimentada y promiscua. Me impresionaste. Hasta que descubrí la verdad. En cierto momento, pude haberte matado, ¿te das cuenta? Tú no me deseabas por lo que yo era, sino que querías un hombre, cualquiera,

para entregarle tu virginidad. Y, oh sorpresa, me escogiste a mí, que te deseaba con tanto fervor. Tú nunca sabrás cuan tentado estuve a poseerte en esa ocasión. Nunca sabrás cómo y con qué ansiedad te deseaba, volvernos locos haciéndonos el amor. Pero luego...

—Luego me rechazaste como a una basura y me sometiste a tu castigo, a tu penitencia especial. Me hiciste dudar de mi femineidad. Jacob ya me había rechazado y luego tú lo hiciste.

—¿Y fue mi rechazo el que te causó el trauma?

Bella no lo negó.

—No sucedió como tú crees, Bella—le dijo Edward con suavidad—.

Después de que huiste de mí, traté de encontrarte. Me di cuenta de que me engañaba a mí mismo y anhelaba verte para explicar el porqué tuve que detenerme; no por rechazo, sino por no hacerte el amor en ese momento.

—¿Y por qué tuviste que detenerte? Al parecer, me deseabas...

—Oh, claro que sí. Pero no quería verme envuelto en un lío que no comprendía. Por lo menos, no quería ser sólo el hombre que tomara tu virginidad. Ello hería mi orgullo y mi dignidad como hombre y como persona. Pero cuando traté de hacer las cosas de otra forma contigo, tú ya te habías marchado. Jessica estaba en la recepción y pretendía no conocerte ni recordarte. Incluso me enseñó el registro del hotel en blanco.

Tú no firmaste.

Bella estaba asombrada y no pudo contestar la pregunta.

—¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Para qué?

—No sé. Tal vez porque se daba cuenta de que incluso tu novio oficial en ese momento, Black, no era inmune a ti. Te envidiaba. Los celos son un sentimiento muy poderoso. En fin. Al llegar a casa, revelé los negativos de tus fotografías. Quise destruirlas para borrarte de mi memoria, pero cada vez que lo intentaba algo me lo impedía; no pude olvidarte. Rosalie encontró una de esas fotografías porque estaba en mi billetera.

—¿Por qué allí?

—Tonto de mí. Para llevarte cerca de mi corazón. Me daba perfecta cuenta de que sólo me estaba engañando, pero no podía detenerme. Tú eras el pasado, un fantasma. Me atormentaba el pensar que pronto habría alguien en tu vida, algún hombre a quien entregarías tu pureza, y que sentiría por ti lo mismo que yo; aunque nadie puede desearte ni amarte como yo.

—¿Ah sí?—susurró ella con fingida indiferencia, pero dentro de sí su corazón latía desesperadamente.

—¿Tú qué crees? Yo no era un niño inseguro de mis sentimientos, Bella, no ignoraba la intensidad de mi amor por ti. Es cierto que esto puede sonarte falso, pero me enamoré de ti a primera vista. Ah, luché contra ese sentimiento muchas veces. Y traté de convencerme una y otra vez, de que sólo se trataba de otra niña de rostro bonito. De otra muchacha promiscua y tentadora a quien le agradaba jugar con el amor y con el sexo y que por lo tanto, a ninguno de los dos nos haría daño divertirnos un rato. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho cuando me pediste que te tomara las fotografías y me confesaste la verdad. Ahora, ¿puedes darte cuenta por qué no te hice el amor en esa ocasión, y por qué no pude resistir la tentación de amartey poseerte cuando me dijiste que aún eras virgen? La primera vez, actué con rabia porque pensaba que eras la amante de Black. No pude creerlo cuando descubrí que no tenías experiencia. Pero tú me dijiste que lo eras porque aún lo amabas y porque en cierto modo te reservabas para él. ¿Es verdad eso, Bella?

—No, Edward; perdóname, te mentí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te amaba, porque te amo, aunque no quise admitirlo. Lo supe con certeza la primera vez que me tocaste después de casarnos. Hasta entonces pensaba que no podía sentir, que era frígida. Pero desde ese momento supe que no podía borrarte de mi mente, que tú eras el culpable porque habías destruido en aquella playa mi capacidad de amar y ser amada, pero no era verdad. Si tú me hubieras hecho el amor en esa ocasión el resultado hubiera sido el mismo.

—No. En eso te equivocas aún ahora. Si lo hubiéramos hecho en aquel momento, ya llevarías más de cinco años de matrimonio. No hubiera tenido necesidad de atraerte otra vez a mí por medio del chantaje. No lo creí cuando vi tus fotografías en los periódicos. Una vez que supe con certeza quién eras, comencé a tejer una red de la cual no pudieras escapar. Averigüé todo lo que pude sobre ti y empecé a fraguar mis planes. Pensé en todo, incluyendo la cuestión del falso testamento. Te deseaba tanto que no podía permitir que alguien se interpusiera.

—¿Ni siquiera Lauren Mallory?—inquirió ella con aire provocativo—. No vas a decirme que nunca habéis estado juntos. Yo misma comprobé en tu oficina cuánto te deseaba ella.

—Sí, viste lo que yo quise que vieras. Yo conocía a Lauren como actriz y sabía que como mujer se iba a poner celosa de ti. Así que dejé que Lauren representara su papel, lo que yo buscaba era que sintieras celos para ver si así lograba que me amaras.

—Ummm... sólo que lo hiciste muy torpemente. Si me lo hubieras

preguntado te habría dicho que sí, que te amaba.

—Pero... ¿no amabas a Black?

—Claro que no. Creo que nunca le amé. Pero me aterraba la idea de que descubrieras mis verdaderos sentimientos y por eso dejé que creyeras que lo amaba. Cuando nos sorprendiste juntos al salir de los estudios de televisión, yo ni siquiera sabía que él estaba en Londres.

—Bella, ¿podrás perdonarme el que te chantajeara para lograr que te casaras conmigo, que te forzara a compartir la cama conmigo?

—Puedo perdonarte eso, creo. Pero lo que nunca te perdonaré son todas esas noches que he tenido que dormir sola pensando en ti.

—Tuve que hacerlo. Tenía que concentrarme en los negocios y en las series de la televisión. Cuando dormimos juntos en casa de Rosalie fue casi el purgatorio. Pensé entonces en decirte la verdad o en separarnos, pero lo cierto es que sentía que me estaba volviendo loco. Sin embargo, el dormir contigo y despertar con tu cuerpo en mis brazos fue un aliciente.

Fue lo único que evitó que fueras literalmente violada por tu esposo.

Todavía tengo pesadillas con eso.

Bella no pudo menos que sonreír bajando la cabeza.

—Y ahora, ¿está todo perfecto para ti? ¿Estás completamente segura de que me amas?

—Te lo digo o... te lo demuestro.

—Las dos cosas.

Edward se apretó más fuerte contra ella y Bella intuyó que en ese instante él estaba siendo especialmente sincero y honesto.

—Te he deseado tanto y tan intensamente, mi amor, que necesito con desesperación toda la seguridad que me puedas dar sobre tu amor y tu fidelidad hacia mí. A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, no acostumbro chantajear a las personas. Hubo ocasiones, cuando dormíamos separados, en que me despertaba con la intención de ir hacia ti y confesártelo todo y pedirte perdón de rodillas.

—Y ahora, ¿qué piensas?

—Que entre todos los hombres, he sido escogido para tener a mi lado a una mujer excepcional en todos los sentidos. Pero tú no me has dicho aúnque me amas, cuánto me amas, cómo me amas...

Bella permaneció en silencio unos segundos, meditando qué decir

y cómo decirlo. Luego empezó a hablar con suavidad y ternura, poniendo con franqueza todo su corazón en cada palabra.

—Te amo, Edward Cullen. Te amo de todas las formas posibles. La misma noche en que te fuiste a la casa de mi padre a pedirme en matrimonio comprendí que te amaba y que siempre te amaría.

—Oh, mi amor; perdóname también por ese teatro, pero estaba

desesperado, pensé que podrías huir de mí. Yo nunca te quise como mi amante de ocasión, toda la vida he deseado a alguien como tú para compartir mi vida.

—¿Y lo de Lauren? ¿Por qué cenaste con ella esa noche?

—Cene con ella sí, pero también con media docena de ejecutivos de televisión. Mira, el problema con Lauren es que no sabe distinguir la realidad de la ficción. Piensa que dentro y fuera de la escena puede ser siempre la mujer fatal, la femme fátale, la irresistible, y ello le ha llevado a sufrir grandes chascos, como en su matrimonio. Por lo que a mí respecta, no me interesa como mujer. No la deseo, no siento amor por ella. Es una buena amiga y nada más.

—Eres a prueba de fuego, ¿no?

—No cuando estoy contigo, ¿quieres hacer el intento?

Bella no contestó, pero lo besó en los labios con suavidad.

—Esta vez, mi amor, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Y ya no hay motivo para inseguridad alguna—agregó él.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué me das la impresión de ser un hombre que todo el tiempo corre de un lado para otro, sin tiempo para nada?

—No, mi amor. No soy yo quien tiene prisa. Ambos tenemos prisa. Debes enfocarlo desde los dos puntos de vista, ¿no crees?

Más tarde, cuando volvieron a hacer el amor, se congratularon de estar juntos, pero acordaron conseguir una cama más grande para la siguiente vez, es decir, de inmediato.

—¿Sabes cuál es el problema contigo, Bella?... que no tienes espíritu de aventura.

—Oh, ya veo.

Edward rió de buena gana y dijo:

—Bien, bien ya veremos quién es el que tiene el espíritu aventurero—y acontinuación empezó a acariciarla de tal manera, que Bella empezó a gemir de placer.

Cuando despertó por la mañana, a Bella le complació ver que Edward estaba todavía dormido. Comenzó a despertarlo con ligeros besos en la punta de la nariz. Él abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue mirarla.

—¿Todavía me amas, Bella Swan, Bella Cullen?

—Te amo más que nunca, Edward Cullen o Edward Swan y te amaré

más si...—ella trató de seguir, pero se sintió terriblemente mareada.

—Bella...amor... ¿estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?

—Oh Edward ¿tú, que eres tío de cuatro gemelos, no te das cuenta de lo que me está pasando? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que va a afectar nuestras vidas? Créeme, tu hermana Rosalie se avergonzaría de ti.

—Un bebé... estás esperando un bebé... mi bebé... ¡Mi bebé!

—Uno, ¿estás seguro de que es sólo uno? Debemos hacer un seguro en caso de que tengamos mellizos—señaló ella, tomándole la mano y llevándosela al vientre para que él pudiera palpar.

Una hora después, ambos bebían una taza de café en medio del caos de la enorme cocina.

—Bella... ¿estás segura de que es esto lo que quieres? Una familia, hijos, un hogar, un esposo... ¿estás segura?

—Te diré Edward: hace seis meses lo único que tenía era a mi padre y una computadora. A mi padre por supuesto lo amo y quiero conservarlo, pero en cuanto a la computadora, prefiero cambiarla por otras cosas más... interesantes. Oh, Edward, no dudes de que te amo, por favor.

—Ummm—dijo él, rodeándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí—. ¿Quiere decir que puedo llevarte a la cama y hacerte el amor de nuevo?

—Yo no tengo inconveniente. Pero Rosalie viene hacia acá justo en este momento. ¿Por qué no le preguntas también a ella?

Edward vio, con un gruñido, avanzar a su hermana hacia él.

—¡Edward!—Gritó Rosalie—. No avisaste que vendrías.

—No. No lo hice. Ni siquiera a Bella. De pronto me di cuenta de que no podía estar separado de ella y ahora, justo en este momento, me la llevo de regreso a Londres conmigo. Necesita cuidados. Ha trabajado demasiado últimamente.

—Claro. Y eso de los cuidados significa que tú te ofrecerás a...

—Entre otras muchas cosas, lo que imaginas Rosalie.

De regreso a Londres, no salieron a cenar y a celebrar como Edward sugiriera. En vez de ello, Bella cocinó y los dos comieron con regocijo disfrutando del momento de intimidad.

—Ámame para siempre, Bella, amor, no puedo creer que por fin sea verdad, que seas mía. Mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos.

¿Comprendes? No es ya sólo cuestión de decírmelo, aunque no me canso de oírlo.

Ella sonrió y comprendió. Más tarde, cuando estuvieron solos en el dormitorio, ella se lo demostró plenamente.


	11. EPILOGO

**ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA MUY BUENA QUE LEI UN DIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA HISTORIA DE PENNY JORDAN CON LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER POR LO QUE NADA ES MIO SOLO LA PASION POR LEER NOS VEMOS**

**ESTO ES UNA PEQUEÑA RESEÑA DE LA HISTORIA:**

**Título de la novela: El Deseo No Muere (1987)**

**Título Original: Desire never change (1986)**

**Editorial: Harlequin Ibérica**

**Sello / Colección: Bianca 287**

**Género: Contemporáneo**

**ESTA HISTORIA TIENE LENGUAJE ADULTO EN ALGUNOS CASOS ABSTENERSE DE LEER A LAS PERSONAS SENCIBLES**

_Protagonistas: Edward Cullen y Isabella Swan_

**_Argumento:_**

**_A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Bella no podía olvidar la_**

**_humillación de que había sido objeto cinco años atrás,_**

**_cuando Edward Cullen la había rechazado._**

**_Había transcurrido mucho tiempo, pero las heridas no_**

**_estaban curadas por completo. Ella no amaba a Edward,_**

**_pero el recuerdo de su rechazo la había convertido en una_**

**_persona triste y amargada... El odio era el único_**

**_sentimiento que podía albergar su corazón._**

**Penny Jordan – El Deseo No Muere**

**Epilogo**

—Y bien, embajador, ¿Qué piensa de sus dos nietas?

Bella sonrió cuando advirtió la nota de orgullo en la voz de Edward, sus gemelas tenían ya tres meses y eran casi idénticas en personalidad. Esa mañana habían sido bautizadas por nada menos que un servidor del gobierno de Su Majestad. Ahora, las dos se divertían en los brazos musculosos de su padre.

Barnwell Manor se había convertido ahora en un verdadero hogar, pensó Bella con placer. Albergaba una familia, la suya. Se sentía plenamente satisfecha.

En ese momento se acercó Edward y la abrazó por la espalda.

—¿Por qué tan pensativa?

—Estaba meditando sobre cuánto tiempo te llevará aprender la mecánica de bicicletas. Digo, por si en el futuro...

Edward la miró un tanto extrañado y desconcertado a la vez.

—¿Cómo? ¿Acaso estás?...

—No. No todavía. No nos hemos puesto de acuerdo con respecto a esa parte, ¿recuerdas?

—Es sólo cuestión de hablarlo—añadió él, sonriendo—. En todo caso, si es necesario que haga yo mi parte lo haré con todo gusto.

—Vaya si te creo. Eres infatigable.

—¿Y acaso no te gusto así? ¿O me prefieres distante?

—Claro que me gusta como eres... en la intimidad. Te quiero siempre cerca de mí. No te atrevas a dejar de cumplir con tus deberes conyugales o seré yo quien te viole...

—Te amo, Bella...

—Te amo, Edward Cullen...

—¿Acaso eso significa que podemos?...

—No, ahora no. Recuerda que esperamos huéspedes para cenar. Vienen papá, Rosalie y Emmett.

—Bien; pero después debes demostrarme cuanto me amas,

¿comprendes? No es ya sólo cuestión de decírmelo, aunque no me canso de oírlo.

Ella sonrió y comprendió. Más tarde, cuando estuvieron solos en el dormitorio, ella se lo demostró plenamente.

**Fin**

**BIEN CHICAS ESTE ES EL FINAL ES CORTITO PERO ESPERO LES GUSTE NOS VEMOS EN MIS HOTRAS HISTORIAS **

**LORE SWAN CULLEN**


End file.
